


Oleum et Operam

by Jainas



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Bat Family, Bruce is alive again, Families of Choice, Gen, Get Together, Gotham, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Anguish, Pre-Slash, Reboot? What reboot?, Telepathy, Villains, all the feels, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce est vivant. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.<br/>Dick a changé, Bruce, c'est difficile à dire... et parce que le timing de ces choses ne tombe jamais juste, c'est bien entendu le moment que choisissent des mafioso télépathes pour menacer les rues de Gotham.</p><p>Dick, Bruce, et le Batclan après le retour de Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Persos :** Dick, Bruce, la Batfamille au grand complet, caméos occasionnels de Superman et autres héros.  
>  **Chronologie :** Se déroule après la mort de Bruce Wayne (RIP, Battle for the Cowl, etc) puis son retour un an après. Suit le canon au mieux tant que cela ne contredit pas le scénario. Ne prend pas le reboot en compte.
> 
>  **note 1 :** Ce qui était à l'origine censé être un Bruce/Dick se révèle être pour l'instant une aventure de Dick!Batman et Robin et une ode à la Batfamille. Maintenant avec scénario, UST et baston.  
>  **note 2 :** Cette fic est une suite plus ou moins logique de 'Cinq choses importantes à propose de Dick, (et qui sans surprise concernent toutes Bruce)'. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu, mais ça peut aider.  
>  Merci aux gens de la communauté livejournal DCverse qui ont répondu en long en large et en travers à mes questions sur le canon actuel quand j'ai commencé à écrire.  
>  **note 3 :** beta-lecture effectuée par Carthae, qui fait un boulot de titan. Merci à elle. Toutes les fautes restantes sont les miennes.
> 
> Comme toujours, les commentaires sont les bienvenus. Merci !

1.

Les nuits de pleine lune sont toujours différentes. L'ombre drapée autour de Gotham comme un brouillard recule un peu, les immeubles tout de glace et d'acier reflètent une froide lumière bleutée mêlée à celle des néons. Même les vieilles pierres dans le cœur de la ville ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes. Les tuiles et les gargouilles rongées par le temps et la pollution accrochent la luminosité différemment, se font plus fantastiques encore.

Les nuits de pleine lune sont différentes et plus dangereuses aussi : ils font de meilleures cibles et d'aussi loin que Dick se souvienne Bruce a toujours été plus prudent ces nuits-là, a toujours insisté pour que Robin reste sous le couvert des bâtiments, discret dans l'ombre plutôt qu'à danser sur le faîte des toits, à travers les terrasses trop exposées. Et à son tour Dick s’est efforcé de faire rentrer la leçon dans le crâne bien trop dur de Damian avec un succès qui reste encore mitigé.  
Le réflexe de méfiance instinctive lui est resté et toutes ces années après, il évite encore les sommets trop découverts les nuits de pleine lune, ne s'élance et ne vole que dans l'ombre protectrice de la ville, le long des flancs des immeubles.  
Il emprunte les chemins cachés de Gotham, les sentiers aériens et invisibles uniquement constitués de points d'appel incertains, rebords de fenêtre, escaliers de secours désaffectés, gargouilles grotesques et confortablement familières. Une prise après l'autre, toujours en mouvement, il connaît Gotham mieux que lui-même, chaque aspérité dans la brique, chaque recoin.  
Il sourit à la nuit, stupidement, toujours en mouvement tandis que dans le creux de son oreille les pulsations de la ville s'écoulent, le brouhaha des klaxons et des voix, les discussions sans importance sur les lignes de la police, les indications concises d'Oracle depuis le manoir.  
Il bouge sans effort, prend son appel sur un réverbère à l'ampoule papillonnante, s'élève en bondissant d'un relief de maçonnerie à l'autre, s'élance dans le vide. La gravité est son alliée, le vent le porte et il ne s'est pas senti aussi léger depuis longtemps.  
Si longtemps.

Cette nuit de pleine lune est spéciale, différente.

Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, le vent nocturne brûle son visage découvert, ses mouvements ne sont pas entravés par le poids de la cape sur ses épaules.  
Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, il peut être autre chose que le Chevalier Noir et contempler Gotham en sachant que Batman la protège ; il peut prétendre que l'année passée n'a été qu'un cauchemar horrible et vide dont il s'est finalement éveillé.  
Pour la première fois depuis presque un an, il sait que Bruce est vivant.

\---

 

De son escapade à travers les âges, d'une vie à l'autre à la recherche de l'homme qu'il est - était ? - Bruce n'a pas dit grand chose. En d'autres circonstances, Dick serait dévoré de curiosité - il le sera certainement, plus tard, et alors il lira attentivement les rapports minutieusement remplis par Bruce, ceux qu'il aura fait mine de dissimuler dans la base de donnée et que ceux à qui ils sont destinés sauront trouver sans problème... - mais pour l'instant le comment, le pourquoi lui sont presque indifférents.  
Paradoxalement à l'enivrant soulagement, il se sent étrangement anesthésié, comme incapable de penser, de ressentir pleinement. Les rôles si difficilement endossés cette année passée vont de nouveau être bouleversés.  
Damian est Robin à présent, sans retour possible. Il appartient à Batman certainement, pas à Dick qui l'a entraîné. Tim ne restera pas Red Robin, ce masque-là n'avait son utilité que lorsqu'il était le Rouge-Gorge renégat, le seul à croire encore que Bruce était en vie… Dick lui-même n'est déjà plus Batman, même s'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir redevenir Nightwing. Il a changé, vieilli pendant cette année trop longue… Il a aussi pris de la masse musculaire pour pouvoir porter le costume de Batman, et avec un étrange déchirement il s’est rendu compte ce soir avant de sortir qu’il ne rentre même plus dans l’uniforme qui a été une seconde peau et un refuge pendant si longtemps. À la place du costume de Nightwing, il porte avec son domino habituel une tenue d’entraînement noire un peu large, avec suffisamment d’armure pour garantir sa sécurité en cas de coup de feu. Ce n’est qu’une solution de rechange en attendant plus d’options, mais ça fera l’affaire à court terme.  
Il y a Jason à considérer également, Jason qui d’entre eux tous est peut-être le plus brisé et dont la réaction est imprévisible, et puis évidemment la Ligue…  
Tout va changer, mais il n'arrive pas vraiment à s'en préoccuper, parce que Bruce est vivant. Vivant.

Il atterrit sur un toit un peu plus bas que les autres, le traverse. Au lieu de s'élancer de nouveau, il s'immobilise dans un pan d'ombre, tête baissée, muscles frémissants. Sa main droite se referme sur une rambarde tandis que la gauche vole à son oreille, modifie les réglages de son communicateur.  
Il y a trois longues sonneries dans le vide puis la tonalité change.  
« B. ? Que me vaut l'honneur d'un appel de ta part ? »  
Quelque chose lâche brutalement en Dick et il ferme les yeux, prend une inspiration vacillante.  
« Ro- A. Je…  
\- B. ? Un problème ? »  
La voix de Roy se fait inquiète. Il connaît parfaitement Dick et cette simple entrée en matière est plus que suffisante pour lui permettre de savoir que quelque chose ne va pas.  
« Je… B. est vivant Roy. »  
Un long bruissement de statique est sa seule réponse jusqu'à ce que Roy demande :  
« Et tu m'appelles parce que… ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de danser la danse de la joie dans la Batcave et de partager ce qui vous tient lieu de réunion familiale larmoyante à vous les Bats ? »  
Dick ravale un rire.  
« La réunion familiale larmoyante était plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Là on est passé au moment d'introspection solitaire. Red est resté à la Cave et B. a insisté pour sortir patrouiller. Retrouver ses marques, avoir une discussion en tête-à-tête avec Robin, de père à fils, ce genre de chose…  
\- … Tu veux que je vienne ? Je peux être là dans une heure.  
\- Je. Non… J'en sais rien. C'est tellement brutal, je veux dire… Je suis attendu à la tour de toute manière. » S'il arrive à dormir. « Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à être sous le choc. C'est… une affaire de famille. Je vais bien.  
\- Tu viens d'employer mon prénom sur une fréquence potentiellement ouverte, N. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, ta crédibilité quand tu prétends que tu vas bien est à peu près à 0,5. »  
Il rit de nouveau, parce que l'autre option n'est pas vraiment envisageable, puis se force à réguler sa respiration.  
« Ça va aller. Promis. J'ai juste besoin de m'y faire.  
\- T'es sûr ?  
\- Ouais. J'ai besoin de bouger. Je vais évacuer un peu de tension, et ça ira mieux.  
\- Hooo… Que je n'aimerais pas être un vaurien à Gotham ce soir… J'ai mal partout rien que d'y penser.  
\- J'y vais. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Embrasse L. de ma part.  
\- Arrête de t'excuser et appelle si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit.  
\- Ok.  
\- Vraiment. Appelle.  
\- Dac. Nightwing, out. »

Il n'a pas vraiment menti à Roy. Il se sent débordant d'énergie nerveuse, à fleur de peau. Il a besoin de bouger, de voler. De frapper quelque chose. Il ira beaucoup mieux après.  
C'est à ce moment qu'un cri retentit dans la nuit, quelque part sous lui. Les affaires reprennent.

\---

Lorsqu'il pénètre dans le Bunker de la Tour Wayne de longues heures plus tard, Bruce et Damian sont déjà rentrés de patrouille depuis longtemps. Bruce est seul, masque repoussé, debout devant le mur d'écrans. L’image est à la fois douloureusement familière, réminiscente de tant de nuits passées, et entièrement nouvelle, dans ce quartier général flambant neuf qui n’a même plus le nom de Cave, loin du manoir… C’est autant un point central de son existence qu’un fragment de promesse pour le futur, et l’espace d’une seconde Dick voudrait pouvoir capturer cet instant, cette vision, les cristalliser.  
Bruce ne se retourne pas immédiatement quand Dick émerge de l’ascenseur en boitillant, mais le temps qu'il atteigne l'aire principale, il est à ses côtés, lui offre son bras. Dick pense un instant à refuser - ce n'est qu'une coupure superficielle, rien de gravissime - mais se laisse finalement mener jusqu'à la table d'infirmerie. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait et mis à part la douleur bénigne de sa blessure il se sent enfin calme, à peu près stable, même si ce n'est sans doute qu'un résultat de l'adrénaline en train de disparaître et de l'épuisement soudain qui en découle.  
Bruce ne dit toujours rien, un regard appuyé sur l'horloge est son seul commentaire sur l'heure qu'il est - même pour eux, cinq heures du matin commence à faire tard.

« Tu as envoyé les Rouges-Gorges au lit ? » demande Dick en s'asseyant sur la table et en regardant Bruce farfouiller au-dessus du compartiment réfrigéré. « Si tu cherches le kit de premiers soins, il est dans l’armoire sous le scanner. Quitte… quitte à tout recréer on n’a pas gardé la même organisation.  
\- Je vois, » dit simplement Bruce, et le cœur de Dick se brise un peu, que Bruce soit revenu pour trouver la Cave en ruine, le manoir abandonné. Comme s’ils avaient trahi son héritage en abandonnant l’endroit qui leur a servi de base si longtemps, l’endroit où Batman est né.  
Il voudrait expliquer, dire comment c’est arrivé, se défendre qu’il était Batman, que le déménagement était nécessaire après que Double Face fut remonté jusqu’à la Batcave et l’eut si gravement endommagée. Que c’était l’idée d’Alfred. Qu’il n’aurait pas supporté de rester dans une Cave qui aurait été le mausolée inchangé du Batman que Bruce a été - est…  
Mais c’est trop compliqué, trop révélateur, et il se tait.  
« Comment ça s’est passé avec le sale go- avec Damian ? »  
Bruce lui fait un signe et il présente sagement sa jambe. Le contour de la plaie a un peu gonflé et il a besoin d’aide pour peler le tissu de son costume sans abîmer plus la blessure.  
« Bien, » répond Bruce au moment où il ne s’y attendait plus. « C’était une patrouille calme. On est passé voir Barbara au manoir… Il m’a raconté les grandes lignes de son entraînement, ce que vous avez fait cette année. Je crois qu’il essayait de m’impressionner. »  
Dick sourit en retour de l’expression de vague surprise indulgente sur le visage de Bruce. Évidemment que Damian a essayé de l’impressionner. Son père est son héros, placé sur un piédestal tel que Dick lui-même ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.  
« C’est une prérogative de Robin vis-à-vis de Batman, je crois. Et alors ? Il a réussi ? »  
Bruce nettoie la plaie avec attention et applique du désinfectant avant de répondre.  
« Tu as fait du bon boulot avec lui. La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il aurait été incapable de rester en embuscade plus de cinq minutes… Il est beaucoup plus calme, plus retenu, et je dois dire que son style de combat non-létal s’est considérablement amélioré.  
\- Hum, ho… J’ai fait de mon mieux, » répond Dick une fois que son cerveau s’est remis du choc provoqué par le compliment inattendu et est de nouveau capable de formuler des pensées cohérentes. Peut-être que l’année de voyage dans le temps a plus changé Bruce que ce qu’il croyait.  
« Je ne m’en serais probablement pas aussi bien tiré que toi, pour être honnête. Damian est un enfant difficile… » Putain, ouais, approuve Dick dans son for intérieur. « Et je regrette que tu aies eu à t’en charger. Mais personne d’autre n’aurait été à la hauteur. » Il hésite. « Je n’aurais eu confiance en personne d’autre pour être son mentor… »  
C’en est vraiment trop.  
« Je crois qu’on s’est réjoui trop vite. » parvient à rétorquer Dick d’un ton presque parfaitement normal. « On aurait dû effectuer plus de tests, parce que tu es manifestement un imposteur. Trois compliments et une excuse en moins d’une minute ? Qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait de Bruce ? »

Il est certain à 99% que l’homme qui lui fait face est Bruce Wayne. Lorsqu’il est réapparu, avant même que Dick ne réagisse assez pour lancer les protocoles delta-B d’identification, l’homme récitait les codes de reconnaissance de niveau 1, puis 2. Même si Dick l’aurait fait de toute manière, il a insisté pour utiliser tous les tests d’identification mis en place de manière obsessive par Batman pour ce genre de cas – c’est–à-dire à peu près tous les tests disponibles au genre humain permettant d’identifier avec certitude un individu, et quelques uns d’origine extraterrestre aussi, pour faire bonne mesure. Les résultats physiologiques comme psychologiques concordent et l’homme dans le costume de Batman – l’autre homme dans l’autre costume de Batman – est bel et bien Bruce et non pas un quelconque imposteur.  
C’est Bruce et la remarque n’est qu’une mauvaise plaisanterie, mais cela ne l’empêche pas de se sentir coupable devant la crispation infime de son expression, comme s’il encaissait un coup. Il continue de bander la jambe de Dick en silence un instant, le visage fermé, range le matériel de premiers soins avant de se retourner vers Dick.  
« Je sais que j’ai souvent été dur avec toi, et nous avons eu nos différends. Mais ce qui est vrai aujourd’hui, quand je vois tout ce que tu as accompli pendant ma disparition, l’était déjà avant. Je suis fier de toi, Dick. »

Sans bien savoir comment, Dick se retrouve debout, tremblant d’une fureur contenue. Les ciseaux et le scalpel qui étaient posés sur un plateau de fer s’écrasent au sol dans un vacarme métallique.  
Ses mains s’ouvrent et se referment, et il est incapable de savoir s’il est en colère contre lui-même pour s’être laissé désarçonner, pour avoir réagi par un trait d’humour irréfléchi aux dommages imprévus, ou s’il est furieux contre Bruce. Bruce qui était mort, et qui prononce les mots qu’il a passé tant de temps de sa vie à pourchasser sous une forme ou une autre, dont il croyait avoir réussi à s’affranchir.  
Les mots qui ne sont pas mérités.

Rétrospectivement, il se dira qu’il aurait dû saisir l’échappatoire quand Bruce propose d’un ton parfaitement raisonnable de continuer la discussion le lendemain : il est tard et ils sont fatigués… Mais bien entendu il fait le mauvais choix, et réplique que non, non, les cœurs à cœurs sont tellement rares ; il ne voudrait pour rien au monde rater l’occasion et être obligé d’attendre trente ans de plus pour le prochain.  
C’est probablement un coup bas, et il le regrette presque instantanément parce que l’expression sur le visage de Bruce se fige, redevient le masque parfaitement illisible qui est celui de Batman. Dick a une expression du même genre dans son répertoire, et il pourrait même l’utiliser maintenant, détourner la conversation et battre en retraite, s’il n’était pas certain que l’accusation a plus touché Bruce que ce qu’il ne laisse paraître.  
Il se trouve que Dick… Dick connaît Bruce. Pas comme s’il l’avait fait, parce que l’ironie de cette tournure de phrase particulière serait tout simplement dévastatrice, mais oui, il le connaît. Il voit l’homme et ses masques mieux que quiconque sur Terre à part peut-être Alfred et Tim, toute une partie son cerveau est dédiée à la traduction Bruce/reste du monde ; et il sait aussi que la plus grosse erreur qu’il puisse commettre serait de croire que parce qu’il connaît Bruce, il peut comprendre ce qui se passe dans son esprit.  
C’était déjà le cas avant qu’il ne disparaisse pour un an et soit propulsé à travers les âges sans se souvenir de son identité… À présent… À présent, Dick n’a aucune idée de ce qui peut bien se passer derrière le regard bleu acier, mais il sait que si Bruce a recours au masque, il se passe quelque chose. Beaucoup de choses, probablement.

La colère disparaît comme une chandelle mouchée, ne laissant place qu’à la fatigue, et surtout la honte et l’irritation tournée contre lui-même.  
« Je… je suis désolé. Je suis… » Il fait face, se recompose une expression qui ne laisse pas paraître à quel point il est secoué et perdu, prend conscience du fait qu’il n’y a probablement aucune chance que Bruce s’y laisse prendre, la maintient malgré tout. L’apparence du calme et de la maîtrise sont parfois presque aussi importants que le calme et la maîtrise -mêmes. Et à cet instant précis, ce sont à peu près les seules choses se dressant entre lui et une crise de panique.  
« Bruce. »  
Bruce est debout à côté de la table d’examen, à la limite de l’ombre et de la lumière crue de l’unique lampe qu’ils ont allumée. Dick a souvent soupçonné que se placer dans l’ombre est devenu une telle seconde nature pour son mentor qu’il s’y fond sans y accorder de pensée consciente.  
« Je ne voulais pas…  
\- Mais ce n’est pas faux.  
\- C’est… injuste de ma part. Je… Mon sens du timing et de l’à-propos ne sont pas exactement à leurs niveaux habituels. Je m’excuse. Tu as raison, ça ira mieux demain.  
\- Ce qui signifie que nous prétendrons que cette conversation n’a jamais eu lieu ?  
\- Je… » Et Dick s’autorise à le regarder, pour se découvrir scruté avec une intensité qui elle au moins n’a pas changé en un an. Bruce a toujours été un homme capable de commander l’immobilité d’un regard, d’imposer sa domination sur une assemblée uniquement de par son langage corporel, sa présence unique dont le costume n’est qu’un composant non essentiel.  
Parce qu’il a été à bonne école, Dick sait exactement comment obtenir ce résultat ; il est capable de faire de même. Mais cela ne l’empêche pas, quelque part au fond de lui, d’y être sensible malgré tout. « Ne fais pas ça, tu veux ? »  
Il n’a pas besoin d’expliquer de quoi il s’agit pour que Bruce penche la tête de côté, que la ligne de ses épaules et le pli de ses lèvres changent un peu. Et l’aura pétrifiante disparaît presque entièrement.  
Presque parce qu’à part lorsqu’il s’efforce consciemment d’être un coureur de jupon écervelé bourré au champagne, une partie de ce langage est le sien. Pas celui de Batman, ni de Matche Malone, ni même celui de l’un de ses nombreux alias. Simplement celui de Bruce, ou de l’homme qu’il est devenu.  
« Merci, » murmure Dick en attrapant un pantalon de coton laissé dans la réserve dédiée par Alfred. (Il ne peut pas imaginer ce qu’ils deviendraient sans Alfred…)  
Il l’enfile avant d’entreprendre d’enlever le haut de son uniforme et profite du répit pour réfléchir à une réponse qui ne soit ni stupidement impulsive ni accusatrice tout en restant honnête. « Je ne sais pas… Je suppose qu’en parler ça dépend d’abord de toi, en partie. Tu sais que je ne pousserai pas, mais que je ne me déroberai pas non plus. » C’était comme ça avant, un équilibre imparfait, mais fonctionnel malgré tout, réglé non pas sur ce que Dick voudrait, mais sur ce que Bruce peut donner. « Mais ce sont mes psychoses personnelles, tu sais. Ça fait longtemps qu’elles sont là, elles ne partiront pas en une nuit et il y a sans doute plus pressant…  
\- Comme ?  
\- Toi, je suppose. Tu rentres… d’un long voyage. Comment te sens-tu ?  
Bruce penche la tête et l’expression dans ses yeux dit qu’il ne laissera pas filer le sujet, mais il consent à répondre.  
\- Déconnecté. Physiquement en forme, mais… Pas tout à fait là. Comme un décalage horaire peut-être. J’ai… voyagé très vite, de manière brutale et principalement non maîtrisée entre les époques. Les précédents en la matière laissent penser qu’il est normal que le psychisme soit déphasé, du moins pour un temps. » Dick prend une note mentale de creuser du côté des précédents en question.  
« Quels sont les symptômes ?  
\- Un sentiment d’irréalité principalement : mon corps est là, je suis intellectuellement conscient d’être à la bonne époque. Mais il y a… décalage entre ce que je sais, et ce que mon corps perçoit, comme si toutes les connexions ne s’étaient pas encore rétablies. Cela se traduit par un temps de réaction plus élevé que d’habitude, et un léger déficit de coordination musculaire. Rien d’immédiatement handicapant, mais je sais que c’est là.  
\- D’accord... Tu as essayé de méditer ? » C’est probablement comme demander à un mécanicien s’il a vérifié le plein quand la voiture ne démarre pas, mais la question vaut la peine d’être posée. Il a besoin de se faire une idée claire de la situation avant de décider s’il doit commencer à paniquer -de manière très retenue et digne-, ou pas.  
« Oui. Je pense que ça aide, mais l’impact est pour l’instant très minimal. » Sa bouche se plisse dans un demi-sourire sarcastique. « Il semblerait que la seule chose qu’il me faille, c’est du temps. »  
C’est effectivement très ironique, considérant son passé proche.  
« D’accord, » répète Dick, occupé malgré la fatigue à remplir frénétiquement un fichier mental. « Quoi d’autre ? »  
Bruce hésite et Dick sent quelque chose se serrer dans son ventre.  
« Tant que je ne serai pas dans mon état normal, il vaut mieux que tu restes Batman. Tu connais les affaires courantes, tu as une dynamique d’équipe qui fonctionne… Tu fais du bon travail, et il va me falloir du temps pour me mettre à jour sur tout ce que j’ai manqué en un an, en attendant que mon corps se soit remis en phase. C’est la solution la plus logique. »  
Celle-là, il ne l’avait vraiment pas vue venir.  
« Tu es sûr ?  
\- J’ai confiance en toi Dick, je sais que Gotham est entre de bonnes mains.  
\- Je…  
\- Pour l’instant du moins je n’ai pas besoin d’être Batman pour me rendre utile, je- »  
Bruce lui fait face et tout à coup c’en est trop. L’apparence du calme et de la maîtrise peuvent aller se faire foutre. Dick trébuche de deux pas en avant, et sans aucune décision consciente de sa part ses bras sont autour de Bruce, sa tête est mussée contre le creux de son épaule, il le serre convulsivement.  
« Je m’en fous de Batman. L’important c’est que tu sois là, c’est que tu sois vivant. Tu… » Et ça y est, il tremble, secoué par des sanglots secs. Choc post-traumatique retardé, diagnostique dans un coin de son esprit une voix qui ressemble beaucoup à celle du Dr Thompkins.  
Bruce se fige un instant, et sous l’épaisseur de l’armure Dick peut sentir sa raideur instinctive, mais même ainsi, il est incapable de lâcher prise, peu importe le rejet, il ne peut simplement pas. Mais au bout d’un moment sa posture se relâche, sa main droite vient se poser un peu maladroitement dans le dos de Dick, son bras gauche entoure ses épaules dans un geste vaguement protecteur et c’est toute l’autorisation dont Dick a besoin pour arrêter de lutter contre la vague indistincte de soulagement et de deuil mêlés, tandis qu’il se cramponne à Bruce comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il lutte pour avaler des goulées d’air entre deux spasmes.  
« Tu étais mort. Tu… Tu étais mort… »  
Et c’est tout ce qu’il peut dire pendant un long moment, jusqu’à ce que les tremblements s’espacent, qu’il retrouve son souffle et son calme, que la prise convulsive qu’il a sur Bruce se relâche progressivement.  
Seulement alors il se rend compte que la respiration de Bruce n’est pas le métronome ample et profond qu’elle devrait être, que son souffle est légèrement haché et qu’au fur et à mesure que Dick se calmait, il a synchronisé sa respiration avec la sienne jusqu'à ce qu’elle soit revenue à un rythme à peu près normal.  
Dick est trop épuisé pour essayer d’y chercher une explication. Il lâche Bruce, négocie prudemment un pas en arrière pour retrouver un peu d’espace.

La main gauche de Bruce repose encore contre son flanc et le contact ne provoque pas en lui-même l’instinct de repli et d’évasion auquel il s’attendait vaguement. Au contraire, c’est étrangement rassurant.  
Il réussit un demi-sourire embarrassé.  
« Je suppose que je devrais être désolé pour ça.  
\- Tu n’as pas à l’être.  
\- Je sais. » Et la chose merveilleuse c’est que c’est vrai : il sait, il n’a pas honte, pas peur. La prise de conscience est presque aussi apaisante que la réponse de Bruce. « On en reparlera demain à tête reposée, d’accord ?  
\- Et Dick, tu n’es pas obligé d’accepter.  
\- Je sais. Bonne nuit, Bruce. »  
Comme s’il y avait la moindre chance qu’il refuse, songe-t-il en s’effondrant sur son lit, juste avant que le sommeil ne le prenne.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La journée commence avec Superman dans le salon.

2.

Le lendemain, la journée commence avec Superman dans le salon.

Enfin non. Le lendemain, la journée commence par un réveil confortable, enfoui sous les couvertures, la tête sous l’oreiller pour échapper au soleil déjà haut qui perce à travers les volets. Alfred l’a laissé dormir ce matin, songe Dick avec reconnaissance. Il faut dire qu’avec la nuit qu’il a eue la veille… et subitement les événements de la journée précédente lui reviennent, la confirmation, le soulagement. La discussion avec Bruce.Il se lève, fait un arrêt salle de bain puis suit son estomac vers la cuisine.  
Alfred est derrière le comptoir de la cuisine américaine avec un plat de pancakes dans lequel Damian est en train de piocher, Tim a les cheveux dans tous les sens et des céréales plein la bouche, tandis qu’en tête de table Bruce sirote son café. Dick hésite un instant sur le pas de la porte avec un pincement de joie quelque part dans le creux de son ventre.  
Il ne se sent que très peu embarrassé après la scène qu’il a faite la veille, ce qui est à la fois une surprise et un soulagement, même s’il sait intellectuellement qu’après une année passée à réprimer férocement ses sentiments, ce genre d’explosion est finalement plutôt bénigne, peut-être même saine. Il s’avance pour rejoindre sa famille.

L’instant suivant, la fenêtre de salon est béante, une bourrasque balaie la pièce, courbe les plantes d’intérieur, enlève les serviettes et démembre l’exemplaire du Gotham Tribune qui attendait d’être lu. Les détecteurs de proximité du Bunker doivent retentir follement et Damian brandit ses couverts comme s’ils étaient des armes létales (une théorie que Dick n’a pas spécialement envie de voir mise à l’épreuve, mais quitte à ce que Damian tente le coup, autant que ce soit sur quelqu’un qu’il ne peut pas blesser…).  
Clark est aux côtés de Bruce, qui a instinctivement repoussé sa chaise en bondissant. Le costume est celui de Superman, mais c’est Clark qui ouvre grand les bras, Clark qui attrape Bruce dans une étreinte d’ours sous le regard horrifié de Damian et celui, impavide, d’Alfred. Clark qui dit d’une voix mal assurée : « Je ne m’étais pas trompé, c’est bien toi ! », et semble bien décidé à ne pas lâcher prise de sitôt.

Dick échange un bref regard avec Tim, qui semble tout aussi amusé et ému que lui, avant que son petit frère ne détourne les yeux. Bruce ne cherche pas à se dégager, au contraire, il passe un bras autour des épaules de Clark et lui rend brièvement l’embrassade.  
« Oui, c’est moi, » confirme-t-il d’une voix un peu rauque dans laquelle Dick entend un sourire. « Je constate que ton sens de l’observation s’est amélioré en mon absence. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? Contrairement à toi certains d’entre nous sont humains et ont besoin de respirer. »  
Le sarcasme n’a aucune prise sur prise sur Clark qui s’écarte avec un sourire éblouissant et semble soudain prendre conscience du fait qu’ils ont une audience.  
« Oh. Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé de passer à l’improviste, mais… Je patrouillais et par habitude j’ai cherché le battement du cœur de Bruce et… »  
Il a l’air vaguement embarrassé, comme Superman ne l’est jamais, et Dick hoche la tête et sourit. Clark a toujours tendu l’oreille, même avant la disparition de Bruce et il a confié une fois à Dick que, même sachant qu’il ne trouverait rien, il lui arrivait encore de chercher Bruce, malgré tout.  
« Non, c’est moi qui suis désolé, j’aurais dû te prévenir qu’il avait… réapparu. Mais on n’a eu la confirmation que c’est bien lui qu’hier, et après ça les choses ont été un peu chaotiques…  
\- Je comprends, » assure Clark. « Comment es-tu revenu ? Nous t’avons pisté à travers le temps, Rip Hunter, Green Lantern, Booster Gold et moi… Mais à chaque fois nous te manquions de peu, et puis un jour la trace a simplement disparu, même Rip a été incapable de te retrouver…  
\- C’est une histoire longue et compliquée, » élude Bruce en retrouvant une attitude un peu plus gardée. « Peut-être pour une autre fois. »  
Clark penche la tête, écoute un instant dans le vide puis sourit du sourire façon Superman qu’il réserve pour de rares occasions (et généralement pour Bruce) : celui qui signifie qu’il sera parfaitement civil et amical, mais que “non” n’est pas une réponse envisageable.  
Dick se surprend à sourire bêtement quand Clark passe de nouveau son bras autour des épaules de Bruce et déclare d’un ton ferme qu’il n’a aucune urgence pour l’instant et que si Bruce a besoin de parler, il est prêt à écouter.

« On va vous laisser, » annonce-t-il en se servant une tasse du café divin d’Alfred et en soulageant le plat de quelques pancakes pour la route. « C’est l’heure de l’échauffement. Clark, ravi de t’avoir vu. Bruce, à tout à l’heure ? »  
Tim, qui a parfaitement saisi le but de la manœuvre, se lève à son tour et rejoint Dick sur le pas de la porte qui mène vers le dojo.  
« J’y vais aussi. Merci pour les pancakes, Alfred. À plus, Clark !  
\- Damian, dis au revoir», rappelle Dick par habitude avant d’y réfléchir à deux fois et de jeter un coup d’œil du côté de Bruce. Heureusement, Damian ne semble pas avoir remarqué son hésitation et il obéit, avec toutefois fermement plaquée sur le visage une expression qui indique qu’il n’en pense pas moins.  
Jusque-là, il n’a jamais semblé réagir à la présence de Clark autrement que par une indifférence teintée d’un vague ressentiment : il a des superpouvoirs, ce que la graine de démon semble considérer comme de la triche, et pour couronner le tout, sa présence signifie généralement que la menace est trop grande pour que Batman puisse la gérer seul, ce qui est bien entendu considéré comme une humiliation par un Damian à la fierté ombrageuse.  
Cela dit, il regarde maintenant Clark avec un air calculateur qui indique qu’il est en train de le réévaluer. Dick se demande s’il devrait renforcer la sécurité autour de la kryptonite.  
Clark sourit de nouveau largement et Damian semble prêt à se jeter à couvert.  
« Damian, ravi de t’avoir vu. » Son regard va du garçon à Bruce, un aller-retour si rapide que même Dick, pourtant habitué aux démonstrations de super-vitesse, a du mal à le suivre. « Je ne m’étais jamais rendu compte à quel point tu ressembles à ton père. »  
La rapidité avec laquelle les joues et les oreilles de Damian s’empourprent de plaisir est à la fois terriblement divertissante et un peu symptomatique des problèmes du gamin.  
Avec un dernier regard amusé en direction de Clark qui vient de déstabiliser Damian avec une efficacité encore jamais vue, Dick pose une main sur l’épaule du garçon et le pousse hors de la pièce.

-

« Qu’est ce que c’était que ça ? » fulmine Damian en échangeant son pyjama contre une tenue d’entraînement. L’appartement situé sur les deux derniers étages de la tour Wayne est équipé d’un dojo merveilleusement haut de plafond (gymnase serait un terme plus approprié), dont Dick a personnellement supervisé l’installation et choisi l’équipement.  
« De quoi parles-tu ? » demande-t-il en commençant sa routine par un jogging bondissant, histoire de lancer la machine.  
« Ça ! Père et… et Superman ! Il l’a laissé le serrer dans ses bras !  
\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te choque, » réplique Tim. « C’est normal que Clark soit soulagé de le retrouver vivant.  
\- T’es sourd, Drake, » tempête Damian. « Il l’a laissé le serrer dans ses bras ! Grayson ! Dis-lui que c’est bizarre. »  
Dick interrompt un instant son échauffement et secoue la tête.  
« Ça n’a rien de bizarre, ils sont amis tu sais. » Devant l’air buté et dubitatif du plus jeune, il élabore. « Ça fait très longtemps qu’ils se connaissent, vraiment très longtemps, ils étaient presque les seuls super-héros quand ils ont commencé. » Damian n’a toujours pas l’air convaincu et, tout en s’élançant sur le cheval d’arçon, Dick repense à la manière dont il a formulé sa plainte. « Oh. Ce n’est pas que Superman considère Bruce comme un ami qui te gêne. C’est que ce soit réciproque.  
\- C’est une perte de temps et d’énergie et c’est une faiblesse ! » proclame Damian d’un seul souffle. « Père devrait le savoir ! » Et voilà le cœur du problème…  
Le gamin a beau être hautement intelligent, il a des carences sociales et émotionnelles graves. Ça vient de son éducation, bien sûr, et Dick a beau faire de son mieux, il a parfois peur qu’il soit trop tard pour ne serait-ce que mitiger les dégâts causés par Talia et la Ligue des Assassins. Et le piédestal inhumain sur lequel il a perché son père n’aide pas. Dick serait prêt à mourir pour Bruce, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il est aveugle à ses défauts et ses manquements. Damian s’expose à un retour sur terre plus que douloureux.  
« C’est humain, Damian. Ton père est humain comme tout le monde, et comme tout le monde il a des amis. » (Même s’il n’en a pas beaucoup, ajoute-t-il in petto, parce qu’il faut quand même être honnête.) « Il respecte Clark pour ses accomplissements et ses choix, et Clark le respecte en retour, même s’ils ne sont pas toujours d’accord. »  
Il grimace tout en effectuant quelques passes sur le cheval. Comment expliquer les choses d’une manière qui fasse sens pour Damian ? Du coin de l’œil, il saisit le mot que Tim est en train de signer discrètement à son attention, pendant que leur cadet regarde ailleurs… Oh, et pourquoi pas, c’est une technique qui a donné de bons résultats avec Damian jusqu’à présent… Ou du moins elle a donné des résultats, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Maïeutique mon amie, nous revoilà…  
Il espère simplement que Bruce lui pardonnera de se servir de lui comme objet de leçon.

« Robin ! » aboie-t-il en atterrissant face à Damian. « J’ai un exercice pour toi. Fais-moi deux cents pompes dans la position que je t’ai montrée la dernière fois, celle qui garantit que tu auras encore des disques dorsaux dans quinze ans. Et pendant ce temps-là, je veux que tu t’appuies sur ce que tu sais de la psyché humaine et que tu réfléchisses à voix haute aux causes qui pourraient avoir poussé Bruce à réagir comme il l’a fait face à Superman. À moins que tu ne sous pas assez polyvalent, bien entendu. »  
Et voilà, c’est plié. Un brin d’exercice physique (si peu, vraiment), un poil de psychologie inversée et c’est dans la poche, songe Dick avec complaisance. Il commence à être plutôt bon à ce petit jeu.  
Damian grimace, mais toute remarque sur l’(in)utilité de l’exercice est désamorcée par la mention préalable de la polyvalence et il obéit.  
« Allez, je t’écoute, » ordonne Dick sans se départir de sa voix de commandement, tout en corrigeant un peu la disposition des pieds de son élève. Dans l’absolu, sa posture est presque parfaite. On peut dire ce que l’on veut sur Damian, mais le morpion apprend très vite.  
« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Grayson, » avertit ledit morpion qui a commencé ses pompes, sans toutefois mettre tant de conviction que ça dans la menace. « Alors. Superman est un allié utile et pour conserver son allégeance, Père lui a concédé cette démonstration émotionnelle. Elle place Superman dans le rôle de demandeur, ce qui n’est pas un mauvais calcul. » Dick, qui est en train de se hisser sur les barres parallèles, échange un regard navré avec Tim.  
« C’est une possibilité. Quoi d’autre ?  
\- Parce que répondre à ce genre d’embrassade est la réaction sociale attendue.  
\- Pourquoi pas. Cela dit ça n’a jamais empêché B. d’envoyer les gens se faire f- heu, paître, par le passé. Une autre ?  
\- Parce que le contact physique est un moyen pour Superman de se rassurer de la survie de Père et de sa présence. Et si on accepte le présupposé qu’ils sont amis, alors on peut théoriser que le bien-être mental de Superman compte pour Père et qu’il l’a laissé faire par prévenance envers lui. »  
Damian est encore bien trop jeune pour les orgies du genre Dieu-merci-on-est-encore-en-vie, aussi Dick ravale-t-il tout commentaire licencieux et le laisse continuer. Il les découvrira par lui-même bien assez tôt de toute manière, probablement le jour où il rejoindra une équipe de super-héros de son âge, bourrés d’hormones (d’ailleurs, il ne peut s’empêcher d’être préemptivement un peu effrayé et vraiment désolé pour ce que ladite équipe aura à subir avec un Robin comme Damian).  
« Peut-être. Une autre.  
\- Graysoooon…  
\- Robin ? Je suis toute ouïe.  
\- … Les humains sont des animaux sociaux, et le contact physique est un moyen d’établir un lien non verbal et d’exprimer le soulagement ainsi que d’autres émotions dites positives.  
\- Et ?  
\- Peut-être que Père est… satisfait que Superman soit soulagé qu’il soit en vie.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ça veut dire que sa présence en tant que Batman a été regrettée et que personne d’autre n’était à la hauteur. »  
Dick ignore la pique avec un large sourire, inverse sa position sur les barres, et continue son interrogation.  
« Ou ?  
\- Parce que… sa présence en tant qu’ami a été regrettée, et que l’avis de Superman compte pour lui ? » Damian n’a pas l’air d’aimer spécialement cette théorie-là et il la profère entre des dents serrées. Dick sourit pour lui-même, effectue une double vrille inversée et atterrit sur le tapis avec un son mat avant de profiter de son élan pour bondir et saisir au vol les anneaux. Le morpion n’est pas mauvais du tout à cet exercice, une fois qu’il joue le jeu et qu’il outrepasse ses propres a priori sur la question.  
« Ou encore ? »  
Damian hésite. Il doit commencer à être à court de scénarios.  
« Hum… J’ai… lu dans un de ces stupides bouquins de psychologie dans la bibliothèque du manoir que les contacts physiques non hostiles avec d’autres êtres humains sont un besoin psychologique non essentiel, mais néanmoins nécessaire à un fonctionnement optimal, » récite Damien sans que sa respiration ne vacille de manière notable malgré le rythme… énergique avec lequel il dévore ses pompes. Poseur.  
« Père est parti longtemps, et du peu qu’il nous a dit, je ne crois pas qu’il ait eu beaucoup de contacts non hostiles. S’il a confiance en Superman, peut-être… peut-être que le toucher lui a fait du bien. » Sur les anneaux Dick se fige un instant, bras bloqués en croix, la brûlure brève de l’immobilité dans ses muscles, avant de se remettre en mouvement. Il repense à la veille au soir, à la manière dont Bruce a réagi quand il l’a étreint, à ce qu’il lui a dit sur son sentiment de décalage. Un frisson familier traverse sa colonne vertébrale.  
Oh, Bruce.  
« Ca y est, j’ai fini mes pompes, » proclame Damian avec un air de défi en se remettant debout d’un saut de carpe parfaitement exécuté. « Je peux retourner à mes exercices habituels maintenant ? Tu es content Grayson?  
\- Pas mal Robin. Quelques suppositions un peu biaisées, mais pas mal. Et qu’est ce que tu en tires ?  
\- Qu’il y a tout un tas de raisons valables pour lesquelles Père peut avoir réagi comme ça, » concède Damian sur un ton boudeur. « Mais aussi que ce n’est pas forcément seulement parce qu’ils sont amis.  
\- Voilà qui est mieux. Et aussi que ce n’est pas parce que tu ne vois pas la logique d’une chose -ou que tu refuses de l’accepter- que cela signifie qu’elle n’en a aucune. C’est la base de tout travail de détective. Il faut rester ouvert à toutes les possibilités, quelles qu’elles soient.  
\- Gnanana… » raille Damian de manière à peine audible.  
« N’oublie pas non plus que ce ne sont que des théories, et que les motivations de quelqu’un peuvent êtres complexes et se superposer. La seule personne qui pourrait éventuellement te dire laquelle de tes hypothèses approche de la réalité est Bruce… Oh, et à propos de théories, tu en as oublié au moins une pourtant très évidente… » ajoute Dick avec un ricanement intérieur alors que Robin prend son appel vers le cheval d’arçon. « Ils sont amants et l’embrassade n’était que le prélude de retrouvailles passionnées. »

La suggestion est parfaitement chronométrée, et de saisissement Damian en loupe son atterrissage, glisse sur le bord du cheval d’arçon et s’écrase lamentablement à plat ventre par terre.  
« GRAYSON ! » glapit-il d’une voix rendue aiguë par l’indignation et l’embarras tout en se relevant.  
Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, Dick ne peut retenir un éclat de rire et prend la fuite, poursuivi par une pluie de shuriken vengeresse. Il passe d’une barre à l’autre, rebondit sur la poutre puis sur un mur dans lequel les shuriken se logent sans parvenir à le toucher et atterrit finalement avec le sac de sable entre lui et un Damian furibond. Ses joues et ses oreilles ont la couleur brûlante de tomates bien mûres, et son indignation est telle qu’il ouvre et referme la bouche sans parvenir à proférer la moindre phrase complète.  
Dick ne devrait sans doute pas le provoquer ainsi, cela fait presque onze mois que Damian n’a pas sérieusement attenté à sa vie et il n’a pas spécialement envie qu’il recommence… Mais, d’un autre côté, on peut considérer la provocation comme faisant partie de son plan machiavélique au long cours destiné à instiller un peu plus de souplesse, d’humilité et de sens de l’autodérision en son protégé.  
« Il faut que tu travailles ta concentration, Robin. Tu ne peux pas laisser ce que disent les gens te déconcentrer suffisamment pour que tu perdes de vue où tu mets tes pieds. Si on avait été dehors, tu aurais pu faire une chute de trente mètres de haut plutôt que d’un et demi.  
\- Je… Tu… Grayson ! »  
Pris de pitié, Dick adresse un sourire à son élève.  
« T’inquiète pas, Damian, c’est une théorie peu probable. Pour autant que je sache, Clark est malheureusement aussi cent pour cent hétérosexuel qu’il est possible de l’être. » Et c’est sans parler du fait que Lois n’hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le castrer avec des cisailles de kryptonite si Clark commettait un jour l’acte franchement inimaginable de la tromper.  
« Je… Je vais m’entraîner à la salle de muscu, » marmonne finalement Damian avant de se volatiliser avec une célérité et une discrétion impressionnantes.  
« N’oublie pas, pas plus de quatre disques pour commencer ! » rappelle Dick dans son dos. Le gamin a tendance à se pousser trop fort et Dick a été obligé de mettre en place des limitations drastiques à ses routines d’entraînement. Le risque est trop grand qu’il mette en danger sa croissance avec des exercices musculaires trop violents ou mal adaptés. Heureusement, Damian est accessible à la raison, et c’est l’une des rares mesures prises par Dick qu’il n’a pas contestée de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, voire défiée ouvertement. Dick aime à croire que sa remarque l’air de rien sur le fait que, s’il continue comme ça, Damian ne sera jamais plus grand que Tim a porté ses fruits. (Non pas que Tim soit petit à proprement parler, il a gagné une bonne tête et demie cette dernière année et il a encore l’espoir d’une dernière poussée de croissance, mais il ne sera jamais aussi grand que Dick, ou encore moins Jay ou Bruce.)  
D’ailleurs, en parlant de Tim…

« Des fois, je suis content de ne plus être Robin, » murmure son cadet en s’appuyant contre le sac de sable. Il a eu le bon sens de se faire discret pendant l’exercice et la débandade qui s’en est suivie, mais malgré ses paroles il y a un pli amusé au coin de ses lèvres et il n’a pas l’air plus affligé que ça par les traumatismes infligés à Damian. « Tu es affreux.  
\- Je suis désolé, » s’étrangle Dick. « Je n’ai pas pu résister. Tu as vu sa tête !  
\- Et dire que la semaine dernière encore tu me disais d’être mature et de ne pas le provoquer…  
\- C’est pour son bien.  
\- Je me demande ce que Bruce dirait de tes méthodes pédagogiques…  
\- Ce ne serait probablement pas sa manière de faire, mais la fin justifie les moyens en l’occurrence, » fanfaronne Dick. « Et a priori il était plutôt content de mes résultats hier. »  
A ce commentaire, Tim relève la tête, soudain sérieux. Ses cheveux sont de nouveau trop longs, remarque Dick, et quelques mèches lui tombent devant les yeux.  
« Tim », murmure-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, qui se raidit instantanément. « Je voulais te remercier.  
\- Pourquoi ? »  
Dick ferme les yeux et ébouriffe un peu plus les cheveux de son petit frère qui a depuis longtemps appris l’inutilité de protester contre ce genre de démonstration d’amour fraternel.  
« Pour avoir su que Bruce était en vie et m’avoir convaincu de t’écouter.  
\- Tu ne m’as pas facilité la tâche.  
\- Non, vraiment pas, » convient Dick, les yeux toujours fermé. Contre lui, il sent Tim faire l’effort conscient de relâcher ses muscles et passer un bras autour de sa taille. Damian n’était pas si loin de la vérité avec ses théories de réconfort physique et d’expression non verbale d’affection. Dick n’y peut rien s’il est quelqu’un de tactile.  
« Ça va ? » demande Tim de manière inhabituellement vague.  
« Je vais bien. »  
Tim soupire et appuie son menton contre la clavicule de son aîné.  
« Question stupide de ma part. Après tout, tu as déjà prétendu aller bien avec un bras cassé et une barre d’armature en acier au travers de la cuisse. Je ne sais pas à quel genre de réponse je m’attendais. »  
La réplique acide fait poindre un peu de culpabilité, bien que son petit frère ne soit pas non plus un modèle d’expressivité. La question de Tim était honnête et il s’inquiète réellement pour son aîné -non pas qu’il en ait la moindre raison : Dick maîtrise tout à fait la situation. Il soupire et concède.  
« Je vais bien. Aussi bien que je puisse aller, ce qui est mieux qu’hier et probablement moins bien que demain. Et toi ? »  
Tim considère la question un long moment, et apparemment l’essai tout relatif de Dick à l’honnêteté émotionnelle le pousse à répondre de manière plus directe qu’il ne l’aurait fait d’habitude. Si Dick avait su, il aurait utilisé cette technique bien plus tôt et peut-être que Tim lui aurait parlé, au lieu d’aller essayer de cloner Conner au fond d’une cave. (On peut toujours rêver.)  
« Je suis… soulagé, » avoue-t-il finalement après une longue hésitation. « Incroyablement soulagé. Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont évoluer, et le plus terrifiant, c’est que je m’en fous presque, tant que Bruce est là.  
\- Ça fait bizarre hein ?  
\- M’en parle pas.  
\- Bruce m’a demandé de rester Batman, » annonce soudain Dick, et si rien dans sa posture ni dans la tension de ses muscles ne laisse filtrer le moindre soupçon de la surprise qu’il doit ressentir à la nouvelle, les yeux de Tim se plissent. Dick peut presque voir les rouages se mettre en branle dans son crâne. Il n’a pas besoin de verbaliser toutes les implications sous-tendues par la demande inattendue, parce que sur cela au moins, Tim et lui sont parfaitement sur la même longueur d’onde, aussi habitués l’un que l’autre à décrypter Bruce et ses non-dits.  
« Vraiment ? À ce point là ?  
\- Hum, hum… Il dit qu’il n’est pas encore en état de reprendre le masque.  
\- Tu penses que c’est grave ?  
\- Difficile à dire. Il est trop tôt.  
\- Qui sait. Peut-être qu’il est devenu raisonnable…  
\- Si seulement, » soupire Dick, avant de finalement laisser aller Tim. « Il faut qu’on se renseigne sur les précédents de voyage temporel dynamique. D’après B., les symptômes qu’il expérimente sont minimes-  
\- Ben voyons.  
\- et réversibles avec le temps.  
\- Il faut espérer. Je m’occupe des recherches, tu as assez à faire avec la graine de démon et le cas Weigmester, sans compter le retour de Bruce.  
\- Merci.  
\- Ce n’est rien. »  
Tim fait un pas en arrière, sa posture se rigidifie, et Dick peut presque voir la cape de Robin imaginaire envelopper son corps.  
« C’est pas tout ça, mais on a encore deux heures d’entraînement devant nous. Tu sais bien qu’à ton âge tu ne peux plus te permettre de te laisser aller, Dick …  
\- Sale petit-… C’était un cheveu blanc, un ! »  
Visage de marbre, Tim attrape son bô et le fait tournoyer autour de lui.  
« Allez, au boulot l’ancêtre, ramène tes vieux os de Presque Trentenaire sur le tatami…  
\- Sale petit piaf, tu vas me le payer ! »

\---

Trois heures, un certain nombre de litres de sueur et une douche plus tard, Dick est dans la cuisine pour un déjeuner tardif.  
L’après-midi est déjà bien avancé et avant de se retirer pour sa sieste quotidienne, Alfred a laissé dans le frigo géant un repas suffisamment copieux pour nourrir une armée. Tim a disparu pour vaquer à des projets personnels (soit planifier la domination du monde, soit aller voir Conner)  
et Damian a momentanément remisé sa frustration matinale en faveur d’un comportement exemplaire et planche sur un problème de cryptographie signé Oracle, que Dick lui a assigné pour occuper son temps libre. (Par “exemplaire”, Dick entend évidemment ce qui compte comme tel pour lui, à savoir : une politesse toute relative envers Alfred - il apprend, cela dit -, un langage ordurier raisonnablement réduit, et une absence presque totale de violence physique ou verbale envers Tim.) Ça ne durera probablement pas, mais Dick est bien décidé à profiter de l’accalmie.  
Dick est en train de se servir une tranche de rôti quand Bruce pénètre à son tour dans la cuisine. Il a échangé le t-shirt des Gotham Knights qu’il portait ce matin contre une chemise blanche à col mao de coupe exquise et un pantalon de costume tout droit sorti d’un podium Armani, l’image même du milliardaire décontracté.  
« Tu sors ? » interroge Dick en prenant dans la huche une baguette fraîche, tout juste livrée par le meilleur boulanger français de Gotham.  
« À vrai dire, non : je rentre juste. Je suis allé rendre visite à Lucius. »  
Si quelqu’un mérite d’être mis au courant que Bruce est toujours vivant, c’est bien Lucius Fox, approuve silencieusement Dick.  
« Officielle ou-  
\- Officieuse. Mon retour est un atout qu’il vaut mieux garder dans notre manche en attendant le bon moment.  
\- Si tu le dis. Ça s’est bien passé avec Clark ?  
\- Bien entendu. Il a eu une urgence, des inondations en Inde et il a dû partir-  
\- Laisse-moi deviner, il a promis qu’il reviendrait. »  
Bruce lui adresse un regard plein de reproche auquel Dick répond en s’appropriant innocemment le quignon encore tiède de la baguette.  
« Quoi qu’il en soit, je lui ai demandé de rester discret concernant mon retour tant que-  
\- Tu es conscient que la LJA n’est pas le public, n’est-ce pas Bruce ? » proteste Dick qui s’attendait vaguement à quelque chose du genre et qui, à défaut d’être surpris, n’en est pas moins exaspéré. « Je ne parle pas de prévenir la Ligue dans son entier, mais certains d’entre eux sont tes amis, ta disparition les a durement touchés… Je comprends que tu tiennes au secret, mais leur faire savoir que tu n’es pas mort est la moindre des choses !  
\- Je lui ai demandé d’être discret concernant mon retour, » répète Bruce, « et c’est une instruction qui ne souffre aucune objection. Mais, » ajoute-t-il d’un ton adoucit, « il sait qu’il peut prévenir Diana. »  
C’est une concession, suppose Dick en ajoutant des cornichons au sandwich qu’il est en train de se confectionner. C’est même plus qu’il n’aurait osé espérer, connaissant Bruce. Même sans la paranoïa féroce qui est son mode de fonctionnement par défaut, il est inimaginable de révéler qu’il est toujours en vie sans pour autant reprendre le costume de Batman : ce serait clamer au monde entier qu’il est affaibli. La force de Batman réside autant dans la peur irraisonnée qu’il inspire à amis comme ennemis que dans ses capacités réelles ; le secret est la meilleure stratégie.  
« Hum. Il est possible que j’aie mentionné ton retour à Roy, » confesse-t-il. « Mais tu peux lui faire confiance, il ne dira pas un mot tant que je ne lui aurais pas confirmé qu’il le peut.  
\- Je n’en doute pas, » réplique Bruce, pince sans rire, « d’autant que je lui ai envoyé un message très poli lui rappelant les bienfaits du silence. »  
Dick ouvre la bouche pour demander comment diable il est au courant, avant de se raviser. Bien entendu, Bruce a craqué l’encryptage -si Oracle ne le lui a pas tout simplement donné les codes- et vérifié les communications de la veille au soir. Dick était vraiment à côté de ses pompes s’il n’a pas envisagé cette possibilité quand il a appelé Roy.  
« Ho, bon, tant mieux, » dit-il finalement, en espérant que Roy n’ait pas été trop traumatisé par l’expérience, « ça m’évite de le faire. Tu veux un sandwich ?  
\- Merci, j’ai déjeuné avec Lucius. Je veux bien un fruit par contre. »  
Dick attrape une pomme dans la coupe posée sur le comptoir à côté de lui et la lance à Bruce qui est toujours appuyé contre le cadre de la porte. Ce dernier tend la main pour l’attraper au vol… et la manque.

Le fruit rebondit contre le revers de sa main et roule sur le carrelage avant de s’arrêter finalement au pied d’un placard. Dick enregistre l’expression de frustration qui envahit l’espace d’un instant le visage de Bruce avant qu’il ne se détourne pour ramasser la pomme. Dans le même instant sa propre stupeur, le sentiment d’horreur qui explose en lui, se trahissent sur sa figure avant qu’il ne puisse tout à fait le retenir. Si Bruce en est à un point où son temps de réaction et ses réflexes sont insuffisants pour qu’il saisisse un objet au vol…  
Quand Bruce se redresse et se tourne vers lui, Dick est prêt, de nouveau impassible.  
« Je t’accompagne pour les tests.  
\- Non.  
\- Je t’accompagne pour les tests, » répète Dick avec sa propre version de la voix intraitable.  
« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
\- Ça l’est. C’est non négociable.  
\- Dick, » prononce Bruce comme une menace, un avertissement.  
L’air dans la cuisine vibre presque de tension contenue ; Bruce est un mur, expression indéchiffrable, regard mordant, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Par le passé, Dick n’aurait eu aucun espoir de le faire céder, mais l’équilibre est différent aujourd’hui. Il se prépare mentalement, prend une inspiration, et se laisse glisser dans le rôle. Il n’a qu’une seule chance de faire plier l’homme qui lui fait face, une seule.  
« Ce n’est pas une demande, Bruce, c’est un ordre. Je suis Batman et ton état de santé est une information essentielle. Si nos positions étaient inversées tu insisterais pour superviser tous les examens toi-même.  
\- C’est hors de question. »  
Dick fait un pas en avant, juste un.  
« Tu ne m’as pas compris. C’est un ordre. Donné par Batman. Je t’accompagne pour les tests.  
\- Tu peux avoir accès aux résultats, il n’y a pas besoin que tu assistes aux tests.  
\- Tu ne peux pas les réaliser seuls.  
\- Alfred…  
\- N’impose pas ça à Alfred, Bruce, » murmure Dick en laissant filer le masque de Batman pour redevenir lui-même. Si Bruce négocie c’est qu’il a cédé, même s’il ne l’admet pas encore. « Ta disparition l’a plus durement touché que ce que tu peux imaginer, il mérite d’être ménagé. »  
Et juste comme ça, quelque chose d’infime change dans la non-expression de Bruce ; il incline la tête de quelques centimètres et murmure un « Bien. » avant de faire demi-tour. Il s’immobilise un instant dans le cadre de la porte, le temps d’ordonner : « Le Bunker, dans un quart d’heure, » et disparaît finalement dans les méandres du duplex.  
Dick demeure seul et soudainement vidé, debout dans la cuisine, poings serrés pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il a fait plier Bruce.  
Mais ça n’a rien d’une victoire.


	3. Chapitre 3

3.  
  
Dernier cri technologique, l’infirmerie du Bunker est parfaitement équipée. Parfois, quand les dégâts dépassent les compétences en matière de premiers secours, voire chirurgicales, d’Alfred (et maintenant celles de Dick ou Tim), ils sont obligés d’externaliser – Batman entretient un réseau impressionnant d’experts dans un certain nombre de spécialités médicales. Si même cela s’avère insuffisant, les ressources de la Ligue de Justice sont mises à contribution. Ce n’est pas pour rien que Batman a inclus dans ses plans de la Tour de Garde une infirmerie à faire pleurer d’envie n’importe quel docteur.  
Mais, bien sûr, pour l’instant la Tour est exclue s’ils veulent garder la réapparition de Bruce secrète. Ce n’est pas que Dick n’a pas confiance en la discrétion de la Ligue, mais… disons qu’il ne se fait pas d’illusions non plus. Dans ce cas précis, l’expression ”mieux vaut prévenir que guérir“ est doublement adaptée.  
  
   
  
Bruce reste un patient à peu près aussi réticent que Dick lui-même, cela n’a pas changé, mais Alfred n’a pas (encore) été forcé de le menacer de l’assommer pour le garder à l’infirmerie. Bon gré, mal gré, ils ont mis en place un plan d’examens à moyen terme tout à fait réalisable avec le matériel du Bunker : IRM, tests de réactivité et de coordination au repos et en action, doublés de prises de sang et complétés par une batterie de tests subsidiaires, le tout à effectuer quotidiennement pendant au moins deux semaines.  
  
Les résultats préliminaires montrent une nette détérioration par rapport aux scores de coordination précédant la disparition de Bruce, mais ce n’est rien qu’ils ne savaient déjà. Le but est de pouvoir quantifier et identifier précisément toute évolution, qu’elle soit positive ou négative, au cours des semaines à venir puis à long terme et, une fois de plus, la seule chose dont ils ont besoin est du temps. Et si Dick est au supplice, il n’ose imaginer ce qu’il doit en être pour Bruce, qui ne laisse rien paraître mais ne peut pas être indifférent face à l’incertitude, la question sans réponse : pourra-t-il un jour endosser de nouveau le costume ?  
  
Il semblerait que ses performances s’améliorent quand il est en action ou physiquement stimulé, mais là encore ils manquent de données… Et en attendant, Bruce est cloué au sol, quoique à court terme cela ne soit pas un problème. Comme il l’a dit lui-même, il a beaucoup à rattraper et de nombreux moyens de se rendre indispensable.  
  
Après tout, Bruce a passé sa vie à prouver que la chose la plus dangereuse chez lui est son esprit, pas ses capacités martiales, aussi considérables soient-elles.  
  
   
  
   
  
Ce soir-là, Damian jette un long regard à son père lorsque c’est Dick qui revêt le costume de Batman et se tient à ses côtés au moment de partir patrouiller, mais il n’émet aucune des nombreuses protestations virulentes et potentiellement insultantes auxquelles s’attendait Dick. Soit il a remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas avec Bruce la veille, soit il a simplement confiance en la décision de son père et sa déclaration qu’il a des affaires à régler. Mais que ce soit l’un ou l’autre, Dick sait qu’ils seront bientôt obligés de fournir des explications. Après tout, Damian a été formé à bonne école et il est entièrement capable de déduire par ses propres moyens que quelque chose cloche (et pour couronner le tout, plus que susceptible de prendre très mal le fait d’avoir été tenu dans l’obscurité).  
  
   
  
   
  
Revêtu du costume de Red Robin, masque repoussé sur la nuque et debout près de Bruce devant le mur d’écrans, Tim adresse à Dick un signe de tête. Il rejoindra le secteur qui lui est attribué plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir fini les enquêtes dont il a pris la charge. Dick le soupçonne aussi de chercher l’occasion d’une discussion privée avec Bruce, ce qui n’est guère surprenant. L’année passée a été dure pour lui également et Dick est douloureusement conscient que son propre comportement n’a pas aidé.  
  
   
  
Avec un dernier regard en arrière pour les deux têtes brunes tournées vers les écrans dans une même concentration inébranlable, il rejoint la Batmobile en quelques pas bondissants et se coule derrière le volant sous le regard impatient de Robin, sanglé dans le siège passager.  
  
Le rauquement grave et régulier du moteur, un panneau blindé qui coulisse : l’engin prend l’air, s’engouffre dans l’un des tunnels obscurs dissimulés sous les fondations de l’immeuble Wayne, dévore la distance jusqu’à la sortie.  
  
Gotham attend.  
  
   
  
\---  
  
   
  
Lorsqu’il est devenu Batman, à part le fait même de devoir remplacer Bruce, ce que Dick a le plus détesté est la cape. Et quand il dit détester, il pèse ses mots : il l’a honnie avec une haine incandescente à peine renforcée par tout ce qu’elle représente.  
  
Il est acrobate de formation et pendant près de dix ans, il a volé, s’est battu sans sur ses épaules ce poids quasi accablant, cet encombrant appendice qui du jour au lendemain est venu modifier son équilibre, ses mouvements, sa manière de gérer l’espace. Il a dû réapprendre en un laps de temps terriblement court des actions qu’il aurait pu effectuer les yeux fermés, forcer de nouvelles habitudes dans ses muscles, de nouvelles postures, de nouveaux réflexes. L’horreur.  
  
Mais une fois qu’il a eu fini de dompter cette fichue cape – non sans l’aide de quelques changements radicaux de design, merci Alfred – il a découvert qu’il pouvait tout autant s’amuser avec que sans. Peut-être pas de manière aussi ouverte cela dit, parce que Damian est un Robin du genre zéro sens de l’humour, et que de toute façon Batman ne peut pas se permettre la jubilation manifeste qui accompagnait Nightwing comme une seconde peau.  
  
Mais ce qu’il peut se permettre, que la cape rend mille fois plus impressionnant, c’est le genre d’entrée fracassante qu’il se prépare à exécuter au bout de deux heures de patrouille.  
  
   
  
En réponse à la menace constante de Batman, une partie de la pègre gothamite a évolué en un mélange mouvant de petits truands essayant de creuser leur trou individuel sans trop se faire remarquer et de micro associations économiques à la géométrie variable, prenant bien soin de rester sous le radar. Drogue surtout, mais aussi trafic d’influence, vol ou recel, prostitution parfois. En dessous d’une taille critique - quatre, cinq individus - il est généralement difficile de repérer les organisations qui fonctionnent en vase clos, souvent dans un cercle restreint de connaissances.  
  
Pour ne pas leur simplifier la tâche, deux facteurs se conjuguent pour rendre ces entreprises familiales quasiment impossibles à infiltrer : elles sont difficiles à localiser sans l’aide d’un informateur, et les indics autour des structures de cette taille sont quasi inexistants, du fait même du petit nombre de personnes dans le secret.  
  
 Mais parfois aussi, ils ont un coup de chance et Oracle capte un fragment d’e-mail qui attire son attention ; un tuyau percé mène à un autre qui porte sa surveillance sur un secteur apparemment sans histoire.  
  
Le quartier qu’ils scrutent ce soir est résidentiel, calme et plutôt aisé. Si un jeune homme du voisinage n’avait pas été victime d’un accident vasculaire cérébral suite à l’ingestion d’un produit chimique non identifié - ce que l’hôpital a fort charitablement, et un peu vite, classé comme accident domestique - ils ne seraient pas là.  
  
Mais ils le sont, et grâce aux recherches d’Oracle qui a examiné de près les comptes des familles du quartier et surveillé les communications échangées dans la journée, ils savent exactement où frapper.  
  
Il serait plus simple de prévenir la police – à vrai dire elle l’est, la brigade des stupéfiants devrait être sur les lieux d’ici une demi-heure – mais avant ça, Dick veut faire des prélèvements de la drogue : il soupçonne un dérivé de la dernière saloperie à la mode, le meo-meo, et il a besoin de savoir exactement comment elle est fabriquée.  
  
Mais surtout – et Damian peut en témoigner – il est un fervent croyant en l’apprentissage par l’exemple, et la trouille qu’ils vont filer à cette famille de fabricants/dealers en herbe devrait leur couper de manière radicale toute envie de se trouver dans l’illégalité pendant un bout de temps. Et à défaut de stopper ceux qui sont déjà sur le marché, ça va faire sérieusement réfléchir ceux qui penseraient se lancer.  
  
   
  
Donc, pendant que Damian est dans la salle de bain transformée en laboratoire à rassembler des preuves, Dick s’en va explorer la partie du grand appartement qui est réservée à l’habitation. La porte de la chambre principale est entrouverte et son détecteur de chaleur révèle deux formes immobiles de l’autre côté. La seconde chambre est fermée, mais également occupée : une personne au lit avec une tache rougeoyante qui doit être un ordinateur portable mal isolé, s’il chauffe autant.  
  
Olivia Wright, 26 ans, diplômée de biochimie, est le cerveau et la technique derrière l’opération et Warren Pilgrim, 27 ans, son compagnon, est sans doute chargé de trouver les clients. La victime (Andrew Lloyd, 26 ans), était un ami proche de ce dernier. Il est possible qu’il ait été impliqué dans l’affaire de plus ou moins loin.  
  
Le rôle de Dwayne Wright, frère aîné d’Olivia (28 ans, pas de diplôme ni de job régulier), est moins clair. Il est probable qu’il se charge d’une partie du travail de technicien et de se procurer les matières premières, si on en croit les relevés de ses achats en ligne.  
  
Hé bien, cette affaire qui roule est sur le point de faire un sérieux tête-à-queue, songe Dick en se déplaçant silencieusement dans le salon, étudiant la meilleure manière d’attirer tout ce beau monde hors des chambres pour-  
  
Pour-  
  
   
  
Soudain, une douleur fulgurante envahit son esprit. Ses muscles se verrouillent instinctivement tandis qu’il s’arc-boute mentalement. Au-delà de la pression brutale qui bat entre ses tempes, il entend le cri venu de la salle de bain, Damian, surprise-choc-douleur, et le fracas d’une table bousculée, renversée, du verre qui se brise.  
  
Mais il n’a pas d’attention à lui prêter, pas alors que sa conscience est prise d’assaut, que quelque chose pousse et tente de s’introduire avec autant de finesse qu’un coup de bélier contre des fortifications. C’est puissant, mais non maîtrisé, et il a suffisamment d’entraînement contre les télépathes pour parvenir à fermer son esprit, pour dérouter la compulsion confuse de céder  tout libre arbitre qui accompagne la tentative d’intrusion. Mais c’est tout juste, et il vacille, un goût acide dans la bouche, tandis que le télépathe presse sans merci l’avantage provoqué par la première agression. Dans son communicateur, Dick entend la voix de Bruce, lointaine, inquiète, et il se force à lever sa main, à couper la communication avant que ses idées ne se tournent vers des informations sensibles.  
  
C’est une main qui comprime son esprit, des doigts qui fouillent et déchirent sans discrimination à la recherche d’une prise, d’une faille dans le relief de ses émotions, de son intellect. S’il avait du temps, il pourrait reconstruire une barrière adéquate, mais il n’en a pas, pas avec Damien qui lutte contre la même attaque dans la pièce voisine – oh oui, il lutte, jurons orduriers et imprécations haletantes, mais aussi de la détresse, son Robin qui n’est absolument pas formé contre ça, merde merde merde, Damian, mais qui combat malgré tout bec et ongles contre la violation, la volonté qui tente de faire plier la sienne… Le harcèlement ne lui laisse aucun répit pour se recentrer, lever ses défenses, mais il y a d’autres solutions, des astuces provisoires pour isoler le flux affleurant de ses pensées, dévier l’offensive.  
  
Il utilise la première inspiration qui lui vient, le refrain entendu une heure plus tôt en passant devant la fenêtre entrouverte d’un appartement, et il invoque délibérément la chanson, la déploie en première ligne, l’entonne comme un étrange cri de guerre dans sa tête, le plus fort qu’il peut, tandis qu’il se rassemble derrière le barrage momentané, I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand, I want your love, se met en mouvement.   
  
   
  
De la grande chambre émanent à présent des voix inquiètes, à demi réveillées par le fracas ; cela confirme ce qu’il pensait : le télépathe est dans l’autre - Dwayne Wright - et il s’élance, profite de la trêve dérisoire offerte par la mélodie, qui agit comme une zone tampon entre son esprit et l’envahisseur. C’est probablement la tactique de déstabilisation la plus improbable qu’il ait jamais utilisée, mais hé,il fait avec ce qu’il a.  
  
La porte de la chambre du couple fait mine de s’ouvrir - mais le batarang a déjà quitté sa main, pénètre profondément dans le bois, à cheval sur le battant et le montant. Cela ne gardera pas le vantail fermé bien longtemps, mais c’est une poignée de secondes de gagnées, juste le nécessaire tant qu’il n’est pas en état d’affronter plusieurs adversaires à la fois. Il ne perd pas de temps à essayer d’ouvrir la porte qui le sépare du télépathe, l’enfonce simplement et atterrit dans la chambre avec un fracas de bois arraché et une pluie d’échardes, enveloppé du tourbillon menaçant de la cape.  
  
La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par l’écran du portable resté ouvert sur le lit. À son entrée, le jeune homme en caleçon a un mouvement de recul instinctif, bascule en arrière hors du lit avec un gloussement inintelligible et la pression contre l’esprit de Dick explose dans une frénésie de va-t’en ! de meurs ! qui le mettent presque à genoux, balayent la musique qui lui servait de bouclier, All your love is revenge, You and me could write a bad romance, comme un fétu de paille.  
  
Mais il est lancé et l’instant suivant il est sur le lit, sa main contre la carotide du jeune homme, un automatisme vicieux. Il doit se faire violence à la dernière fraction de seconde pour assommer et non tuer.  
  
   
  
Wright s’effondre comme une poupée désarticulée, mais contrairement à ce à quoi s’attendait Dick, la charge contre son esprit ne cesse pas pour autant. C’est moins puissant, moins concentré que les attaques de Wright, mais il n’y en a pas moins une seconde présence qui tente maladroitement de vaincre sa résistance déjà éprouvée, qui se glisse dans les brèches provoquées par le dernier assaut de Dwayne Wright.  
  
Un télépathe seul est une rareté. Deux sous le même toit…  
  
   
  
Il titube, fait volte-face au moment où le batarang cède et où les deux complices font irruption dans le salon, pénètrent dans la chambre.   
  
Olivia est une grande jeune femme au visage autoritaire et derrière elle Warren Pilgrim est plus petit mais râblé. Ils se tiennent dans l’encadrement défoncé de la porte et il leur faut un seul regard, une fraction de seconde pour saisir la scène dans son ensemble : le corps pâle à demi-nu de Wright sur le plancher, la silhouette sombre ramassée sur elle-même, le relief menaçant des oreilles. L’ombre de la chauve-souris projetée sur le mur.  
  
Pas tout à fait l’entrée que Dick avait prévue, mais oh, elle fera l’affaire.  
  
L’invasion mentale cesse finalement quand Pilgrim fait volte-face, prend la fuite, et Dick s’élance de nouveau.  
  
   
  
Le silence soudain dans son esprit est presque aussi déstabilisant et la douleur rémanente pulse contre ses tempes, accompagnée d’une sensation de nausée atroce qu’il lui faut quelques secondes pour refouler. Sa vision est brouillée, mais cela ne l’empêche pas de saisir d’une main de fer le poignet de la jeune femme qui résiste faiblement, de dégainer un batarang à toute vitesse pour arrêter le fuyard.  
  
Mais le projectile n’a pas le temps de quitter sa main que Robin jaillit de l’obscurité du salon tel un diable sur ressort et vient percuter Pilgrim. Damian n’est pas tout à fait assuré sur ses jambes et l’élan les entraîne tous deux à terre dans un mélange indistinct de membres.  
  
« Robin ? »  
  
Il y a un instant de flottement, le son d’une lutte au sol, puis celui d’un poing ganté rencontrant la chair et Pilgrim s’affaisse brutalement, inanimé. Contre Dick, Olivia Wright se débat avec une panique grandissante et, après une brève hésitation, la main libre de Dick fuse, vient presser un nerf contre sa nuque. Elle s’effondre à son tour.  
  
Dans l’immédiat, il y a des choses plus importantes que la perspective d’un interrogatoire, aussi séduisante soit-elle.  
  
   
  
« Robin ? » répète Dick.  
  
« Je vais bien, » grogne Damian en essayant de se redresser, avant de se contredire en basculant sur le côté pour vomir tripes et boyaux sur le plancher.  
  
« Oh, bordel, » halète-t-il, et Dick ne le reprend pas, se retrouve sans trop savoir comment agenouillé à ses côtés, une main sur ses épaules, l’autre sur son flanc pendant que les spasmes secouent le petit corps et qu’il se vide en convulsions sèches.  
  
« Shh Robin… ça va aller.   
  
\- Gray-  Batman. Qu’est-ce que c’était ?  
  
\- Une attaque mentale. Ne bouge pas.  
  
\- J’ai l’impression que ma tête va se fendre en deux.  
  
\- Je sais, je sais.  
  
\- C’était- ark­- c’était censé être des fabricants de drogue, pas des putains de  télépathes ! »  
  
Oui, effectivement.  
  
   
  
D’un geste négligent, Dick lance le batarang qu’il a encore en main et celui-ci va se ficher dans l’interrupteur près de la porte, allumant le plafonnier et lui permettant de mieux voir Damian.  
  
Ce dernier tressaille sous la lumière soudaine et couvre instinctivement ses yeux. Ses traits sont tendus et il est d’une pâleur à faire peur, mais il lève le menton avec un regard de défi, finit de dégager ses jambes de sous le corps de Pilgrim – et si ses semelles rencontrent un peu durement le visage de l’homme dans le processus, Dick n’a pas vraiment d’objection.  
  
   
  
Damian s’affaisse contre lui et ils restent ainsi un long moment, front contre front, jusqu’à ce que les nouveaux hauts-le-coeur passent. Puis, Dick se redresse, se remet en mouvement.  
  
« Ne bouge pas, » ordonne-t-il à Robin, tout en tirant les bras de Pilgrim en arrière pour le menotter. « Tu as senti la seconde vague, ou juste la première ? »  
  
Damian ne proteste pas qu’il va parfaitement bien et qu’il peut aider, ce qui est particulièrement significatif, et il se contente de rester assis la tête entre les mains, à contrôler sa respiration tandis que Dick menotte Olivia Wright puis son frère.  
  
« La première. J’ai vaguement perçu la seconde, mais elle était moins forte et dirigée entièrement sur toi, je crois… » Il s’interrompt un instant. « Reconnecte-toi, B. veut te parler. »  
  
Avec un peu de retard, Dick se rend compte que oui, son communicateur est toujours hors-ligne et qu’entre son silence pendant l’attaque et Robin hors d’état de répondre, Oracle et Bruce doivent se faire un sang d’encre.  
  
« Ici Batman, » s’identifie Dick.  
  
\- Red est en route. Il sera sur place dans moins de cinq minutes. Statut ? » La voix de Bruce est son grondement habituel, ses questions directes. La mission avant tout.  
  
« Hostiles neutralisés et inconscients. Deux télépathes identifiés, un au moins de classe A.  
  
\- Je préviens la police. Ils prévoiront les moyens de détention appropriés.  
  
\- Et je vais finir les prélèvements. J’ai peur qu’ils ne soient plus que de simples trafiquants de drogues. Si c’est bien de la drogue qu’ils fabriquent. Il va me falloir aussi une IRM et le bilan sanguin complet du type qui a eu une attaque cérébrale. Préviens Gordon d’être particulièrement attentif à tout ce qu’ils saisiront ici.  
  
\- Red s’en chargera.  
  
\- Affirmatif, » confirme Red Robin depuis la fenêtre. « Je m’en occuperai, ne t’inquiète pas. »  
  
Il pénètre dans le salon d’un saut léger et même s’il ne peut pas voir les yeux de Tim sous les lentilles du masque, Dick lit parfaitement sa question dans l’inclinaison de sa tête, d’abord tournée vers Robin, puis vers lui. Il opine du chef en réponse et son langage corporel doit le trahir, parce que Tim fait le détour, vient frôler son épaule brièvement avant de se mettre au travail et d’explorer les lieux, de récupérer les deux batarangs enfoncés dans les murs.  Il se chargera d’effacer toute trace matérielle de leur passage - y compris le vomi.  
  
À la vue de son rival, Damian fait mine de se relever, vacille, et seule la main de Dick sur sa nuque le maintient debout. Lui-même n’est pas au sommet de sa forme : la migraine enserre sa tête dans un étau et rester concentré, planifier le stage suivant, lui demandent un effort alarmant.  
  
« Vas-y doucement, » conseille-t-il en se plaçant entre Damian et Tim dans une tentative probablement vaine de préserver la fierté déjà bien écornée de son Robin. « Surveille ces trois-là et assure-toi qu’ils restent dans le coltar pendant que je donne un coup de main à Red. On débarrasse le plancher dans moins de trois minutes.   
  
\- Bien reçu, » marmonne Damian.  
  
   
  
\---  
  
   
  
À la seconde où ils pénètrent dans le Bunker, Dick peut sentir Damian se raidir de manière inconsciente, et à vrai dire il fait de même - à la différence près que lui est tout a fait conscient de la raison pour laquelle il s’efforce de faire bonne figure, mais aussi de la futilité de l’exercice : Bruce verra de toute manière au travers de n’importe quel artifice.  
  
Bruce se lève quand ils arrivent, rejoint Dick dans le laboratoire où il s’est dirigé avant toute chose et, sans qu’il ait besoin de rien dire, l’aide à décharger soigneusement leur butin, drogue et sang, à le classer. Il est simplement vêtu d’un jean et d’un pull noir tendu sur la ligne massive de ses épaules, et le voir sans costume dans ce décor est toujours aussi troublant. Dick n’arrive pas tout à fait à se départir de l’impression déroutante d’avoir atterri Dieu sait comment sur une Terre alternative – il n’en serait même pas si surpris à vrai dire. Ils n’en sont plus à une Crise près.  
  
Sans qu’il ait besoin d’en dire plus, Bruce est au travail, labelle les échantillons, met la centrifugeuse en marche. Il est silencieux, mais malgré sa propre distraction, Dick devine sa tension sous-jacente, l’inquiétude peut-être, ou l’irritation de n’avoir pu être là ce soir.  
  
Finalement Bruce tourne la tête vers Dick, sans interrompre sa tâche.  
  
« Robin ? » demande-t-il, et oui, songe Dick, c’était de l’inquiétude après tout, du moins en partie.   
  
« Je vais bien, » proteste Damian depuis l’aire principale, ce qui est un mensonge éhonté.  
  
« Ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas rencontré un télépathe aussi puissant, » remarque Dick en guise de réponse, parce que c’est quelque chose que Damian a besoin d’entendre, de comprendre, et qu’accessoirement Bruce doit être mis au courant de l’étendue du problème. « Dieu merci, nous avons été les premiers sur les lieux. Je crois qu’un flic non entraîné n’aurait pas pu résister à ce genre d’attaque, il y aurait eu des morts… Damian, tu devrais aller prendre une douche et essayer de méditer un peu avant de dormir, c’est le meilleur moyen d’atténuer au maximum les séquelles d’une attaque psychique. Il faut donner à l’esprit l’espace et le calme nécessaires pour qu’il guérisse, » ajoute-t-il en abandonnant le masque et la cape sur une balustrade avant de rejoindre le mur d’écrans. Si ses doigts tremblent de manière imperceptible sous le couvert de ses gants tandis qu’il défait soigneusement les points de fixations de l’armure, ça ne regarde que lui.  
  
   
  
Derrière lui, il peut entendre Robin se délester de son matériel et obtempérer sans mot dire. Dick combat l’instinct qui le pousse à le suivre et à s’assurer qu’il va bien, mais il a dit vrai : l’eau chaude et le calme sont les meilleurs baumes pour ce genre de blessures et presser Damian n’apportera rien de plus.  
  
Ses doigts volent sur le clavier, rouvrent les dossiers que Bruce a commencé à constituer pendant qu’ils revenaient, affichent les photos de Warren Pilgrim et Dwayne Wright.  
  
« Ils étaient puissants mais absolument pas formé. J’espère que je me trompe, mais je ne crois pas que c’était de la télépathie innée. Je pense qu’ils n’avaient leur pouvoir que depuis peu, et pas encore la moindre idée de comment vraiment l’utiliser. » Il secoue la tête, dans une tentative futile de se débarrasser du son de cloche qui vrille son esprit à vif, hésite un instant à la recherche de mots qui ne viennent pas.  
  
« Il faut examiner leur sang et les échantillons de drogue que j’ai ramenés, » dit-il finalement, dans un effort malhabile de meubler le silence.  
  
Bruce reste muet, et Dick espère fugacement que cela ne constitue pas un jugement sur ses manquements.  
  
   
  
« Damian n’était pas préparé à affronter un télépathe de cette puissance, » admet-il soudain. « Je ne pensais pas- je ne l’ai pas- Il sait monter des protections mentales, je l’ai entraîné à la méditation, mais… Mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Pas contre ça. Ce soir aurait pu être bien pire, même moi j’ai eu du mal... » Il détourne le visage, se force à réguler sa respiration contre la panique rétrospective qui menace de le submerger, le sentiment persistant de violation. Son équilibre est compromis.  
  
Juste à la limite de son champ de vision, Bruce va et vient dans le laboratoire, à pas feutrés.  
  
« Si Wright avait eu plus d’entraînement, plus de subtilité, je crois que je n’aurais pas pu résister non plus. » Il s’ébroue, se concentre sur les écrans. « Mais bon, tout est bien qui finit bien, merci Lady Gaga. »  
  
À cela, Bruce s’arrête, une question muette dans le regard, articule « Lady Gaga ? » en haussant les sourcils. Dick se met à rire, impulsivement, sans vraiment pouvoir s’en empêcher.  
  
« Ho, mon Dieu, tu n’as aucune idée de qui elle est, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
\- Manifestement pas, » réplique Bruce avec raideur et miracle, serait-ce un demi-sourire ?  
  
« Je te laisse faire tes recherches dans ce cas, » répond Dick. «  Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non, ce n’est pas une nouvelle supervilaine. Même si elle a le nom et les costumes pour. »  
  
Bruce pianote des résultats dans un fichier, puis entreprend de transférer des gouttes de sang centrifugé sur des lamelles avant de les examiner au microscope. Dick se coule dans le large fauteuil, remonte une jambe contre son torse, et s’efforce de rester concentré sur son étude des fichiers. Malgré les douloureuses séquelles de la soirée, il se sent étrangement bien où il se trouve, avec à ses côtés la présence silencieuse de Bruce qui abat sa tâche avec son efficacité coutumière.  
  
« Nous aurons des échantillons supplémentaires au retour de Tim. Il va s’arranger avec Gordon pour faire transférer Wright et Pilgrim au Met’ pour des examens plus poussés. On devrait avoir notre IRM d’ici demain. » Il va sans dire qu’il s’assurera aussi que le personnel chargé de l’encadrement des prisonniers est au courant du danger spécifique posé par ces derniers, et Dick doute qu’il soit de retour avant le petit matin.  
  
De tous les Robins, Tim a toujours été celui avec les meilleures protections mentales. D’une certaine manière, ce n’est pas vraiment surprenant, vu son affinité naturelle pour les secrets. La seule personne que connaisse Dick  dont l’hermétisme obsessionnel dépasse celle de son petit frère est Bruce, mais Bruce est hors compétition.  
  
Ils ont une chauve-souris au plafond, tous autant qu’ils sont – quand il ne s’agit pas carrément d’une colonie – et parfois Dick se demande comment ils peuvent bien survivre sans des doses industrielles de Prozac.  
  
   
  
\---  
  
   
  
« Tu devrais suivre l’exemple de Damian et aller te coucher. »  
  
La voix de Bruce et le contact de sa main sur son épaule arrachent Dick à la transe légère dans laquelle il a glissé sans même s’en rendre compte. Il sursaute et sa main est à mi-chemin d’une prise instinctive le temps qu’il revienne entièrement à lui.  
  
Il se fige, laisse retomber sa main contre le bras de Bruce qui se trouve debout à ses côtés. Ce dernier n’a pas esquissé le moindre geste pour se protéger et fugacement le jeune homme se demande si c’est parce que ses réflexes l’ont un peu plus abandonnés, ou parce qu’il savait que Dick se reprendrait à temps. Que ce soit l’un ou l’autre, son visage attentif est tourné vers Dick.  
  
Bruce a vieilli en une année, découvre-t-il soudain. Ou du moins une année pour Dick, mais Dieu sait combien en temps linéaire pour lui. Plus ? Moins ? Il serait le seul à pouvoir le dire.  
  
Dick ne s’en est pas rendu compte tout de suite parce que Bruce est aussi  athlétique qu’il l’a toujours été, son visage aux traits classiques qui faisait chavirer le cœur des héritières de Gotham est toujours animé par la même énergie sous-jacente, la même qualité de focalisation pétrifiante. Mais il a au coin des yeux et sur le front des marques qui n’étaient pas là il y a encore un an, les rides d’expression autour de sa bouche sont plus marquées, creusées par l’adversité et la douleur. Elles ajoutent au charme, suppose-t-il, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu’elles représentent.  
  
L’impulsion de toucher les fins sillons, de les lisser du bout des doigts le prend par surprise, avec une intensité qui le laisse stupéfait, la main crispée sur l’avant-bras massif de Bruce.  
  
Ho, ho, ho. Ho. C’est mauvais.  
  
Il croyait avoir maîtrisé son mouvement de recul, mais Bruce doit lire quelque chose sur son visage, deviner sa nervosité ; la main qui pesait sur son épaule s’allège, il recule d’un pas.  
  
« Il n’y a rien de plus que tu ne puisses faire ce soir, Dick. Suis tes propres conseils et va te coucher. »  
  
   
  
Dick acquiesce, ne proteste pas. Il se lève en mode automatique, marmonne quelque chose, souhaite bonne nuit. Prends la fuite vers les douches.  
  
Une fois sous le jet brûlant, il appuie son front contre le carrelage froid entre ses bras levés, ferme les yeux. Il pensait s’être débarrassé de ça il y a des années, l’avoir enterré suffisamment profond pour ne jamais le voir réapparaître, à défaut de l’avoir surmonté.  
  
Il n’est plus le jeune homme qu’il était, il a changé, il est Batman. Et il semblerait qu’à défaut de l’approbation de Bruce, il veuille Bruce lui-même.  
  
Mais ce qui était impossible il y a dix ans, il y a cinq ans, ne l’est pas moins aujourd’hui, parce que lui a peut-être changé, mais Bruce est le même, Bruce est Bruce et quoi que Dick désire, c’est plus qu’il ne peut donner.    
  
Seigneur. Il serait peut-être temps de sortir le Prozac finalement.


	4. Chapitre 4

4.

Sa bouche lui donne l’impression d’être pleine de sable, ses lèvres sont desséchées et tendues, et lorsque Dick roule sur lui-même pour se tirer du lit le lendemain matin, la migraine qui explose est digne de la pire gueule de bois qu’il ait jamais subie (et pourtant il a parfois fait fort dépravé dans ses jeunes années à New York).  
Il se traîne jusqu’à la salle de bain adjacente, reste prostré sous le jet brûlant de la douche un long moment, puis choisit de reporter le rasage à plus tard quand il s’avère qu’il risque plus de s’égorger avec son rasoir que de pourfendre de manière satisfaisante l’ombre de barbe matinale qui lui mange les joues.  
Il jette son dévolu sur son pantalon de survêtement le plus confortable, celui qui est élimé, souple et doux à force d’avoir été porté, passe un vieux T-shirt marqué du blason de Superman (un vestige de sa période rebelle, part de sa stratégie rétrospectivement fort peu subtile - mais ô combien jouissive - visant à faire sortir Bruce de sa retenue glaciale et accessoirement de ses gonds). Une fois à peu près présentable, il prend le chemin de la cuisine tel un zombie, avec l’espoir vague qu’une bonne dose du café magique d’Alfred contribue à lui rendre forme humaine.

L’espoir en question est cruellement déçu quand Alfred pose un regard sur lui et subtilise la cafetière au doux nectar odorant d’un air désapprobateur à l’instant où Dick va s’en saisir.  
« Pas de café pour vous, maître Richard. Dans votre état, ce qu’il vous faut c’est une bonne infusion.  
\- Mais-  
\- Pas de “mais”, maître Richard. Asseyez-vous et prenez un toast, je vais faire chauffer l’eau. »  
Et sur ces mots qui ne laissent aucune place à la contestation, il disparaît dans l’arrière-cuisine, laissant Dick s’échouer sur un des sièges sous le regard torve de Damian, qui est quasiment lové autour de son chocolat chaud de l’autre côté de la table.  
Dick est rassuré de constater que si son Robin a les traits tirés, l’air mauvais qu’il arbore n’est pas inhabituel et il ne semble pas garder de séquelles de la veille. Il a en tout cas en bien meilleure mine que Dick lui-même....  
Maudite soit la jeunesse ! Et maudit soit Alfred qui a bien mal choisi son jour pour avoir un sursaut patriotique et renouer avec les coutumes ancestrales anglaises qui stipulent qu’une poignée de feuilles jetées dans de l’eau bouillante est l’ultime remède à tous les maux de la Terre.  
« Tu as une tronche de chewing-gum mâchouillé, Grayson », commente charitablement Damian à l’instant où Alfred fait sa réapparition, armé d’une théière fumante.  
« Et moi qui pensais que j’en étais au stade du chewing-gum recraché par terre et resté collé sous une semelle pendant un mois... Merci, Damian, tes compliments me ravissent le cœur. »

\---

Tisane absorbée - Alfred avait raison, il se sent un peu mieux - quartier libre donné à Damian pour la journée (il ne pousse pas la naïveté jusqu’à penser que son cadet va se reposer), Dick se met en quête de Bruce.  
Il va jusqu’au Bunker en fredonnant Bad Romance à mi-voix, s’interrompt quand il se rend compte de ce qu’il est en train de faire, puis décide qu’après tout Lady Gaga lui a probablement sauvé la mise la veille et qu’il n’y a aucune raison pour qu’il ne puisse pas chanter – faux, qui plus est - si l’envie lui en prend.  
Lorsqu’il passe la porte de l’ascenseur dissimulé qui mène au Bunker, Bruce n’est pas là - Dick est presque surpris de ne pas le trouver encore scotché à ses dossiers - mais Tim oui, sanglé dans un cuir de motard noir et rouge, sac à dos à ses pieds, casque à portée de main, manifestement sur le départ.  
« Tes goûts musicaux m’inquiètent, Dick », lance-il en guise de salutation avec l’air pincé qu’il réserve normalement aux nouveaux tours du Joker, puis il ajoute « Wahou, mauvaise nuit ? »  
Dick virevolte par-dessus la rambarde et s’approprie le fauteuil où il s’avachit avec nonchalance avant d’adresser un large sourire à son petit frère.  
« J’ai dormi comme une masse. » Ce qui techniquement n’est pas faux. « Et toi ? La livraison de nos télépathes et les résultats préliminaires ?  
\- Je n’ai pas encore de retour sur l’IRM qu’ils ont dû passer ce matin, mais les prélèvements sanguins ont révélé des traces chimiques qui concordent avec la drogue saisie hier. J’ai jeté un œil vite fait dans les notes d’Olivia Wright, elle a appelé ça la molécule TX3. Pour le moment rien ne prouve qu’il y a un lien avec la télépathie soudaine de nos deux larrons, mais j’ai un peu creusé du côté de l’accident d’Andrew Lloyd. Après réexamen, le sang prélevé lors de son arrivé à l'hôpital porte des traces d’une version un peu différente de TX3. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de fouiller plus en avant le sujet, mais d’ici demain on devrait avoir assez éléments pour se faire une meilleure idée de la situation. Toutes les infos que j’ai trouvées pour l’instant sont dans un nouveau dossier.  
\- Merci de m’avoir couvert hier soir. »  
Tim hausse les épaules. « C’est rien, j’ai juste déblayé le terrain et géré les retombées. C’est Bruce qui s’est chargé des analyses.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. » Tim lance un coup d'œil à l’horloge et attrape les clés de la Red Bird sur le panneau. « Désolé, je dois y aller ou je serai en retard.  
\- Les Teen Titans ?  
\- Juste Bart et Conner. Ils ont une filature aujourd’hui et m’ont demandé un coup de main.  
\- Rien qu’ils ne puissent gérer seuls avec les ressources de l’équipe ?  
\- Apparemment pas. Ce n’est rien de très gave, mais...  
\- Ça fait longtemps que vous n’avez pas travaillé ensemble, tous les trois », décode Dick. « Profites-en pour passer un peu de temps avec eux, Gotham peut survivre quelques jours sans toi, surtout maintenant qu’on a à nouveau Bruce.  
\- Oui maman rouge-gorge... » raille Tim. « Et tu sais, venant d’un type qui a failli se faire lobotomiser hier soir, la promesse qu’il peut se débrouiller seul n’est pas spécialement rassurante. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra, mais c’est un boulot simple, je devrais être de retour d’ici ce soir ou demain au plus tard.  
\- Dans ce cas je ne te retiens pas, petit oiseau. Vole ! »  
Tim roule des yeux, enfile son casque, ajuste son sac à dos probablement bien rempli de merveilles technologiques diverses et enfourche la Red Bird. Le moteur de la moto émet un ronronnement délicieux quand il démarre et avec un dernier signe de main, il disparaît sur les chapeaux de roue dans le tunnel qui mène à l’une des sorties cachées, loin du Bunker.

Dick demeure quelques minutes de plus affalé dans le fauteuil de cuir, à parcourir en diagonal les fichiers de la veille et à se mettre à jour des évènements potentiellement intéressants de la nuit passée.  
Après avoir lu les trois rapports qu’Oracle a plus spécialement balisés pour lui, il se secoue et se remet finalement en chasse.  
Il finit par débusquer Bruce enfermé dans son bureau - enfin le bureau de Dick en vérité, même s’il n’y passe que peu de temps et que de toute manière c’est Tim qui est de fait à la tête de Wayne Entreprises - plongé dans le décorticage de la presse du jour.  
L’International Herald Tribune, le Metropolis Times, le Daily Planet, le Globe, le Gotham News, le Washington Post, deux numéros deNature et bien d’autres - plus une liseuse électronique - sont éparpillés sur le plateau de bois roux et de cuir martelé, couverts de post-it et d’annotations diverses qui indiquent probablementles sujets pour lesquels Bruce n’a pas encore toutes les clés. Une pile impressionnante de The Economist - une année complète de numéros ? C’est possible, estime Dick en évaluant d’un coup d'œil la hauteur du tas - est en attente par terre au pied du bureau. Les deux ordinateurs que contient la pièce ainsi qu’un des portables sont allumés et connectés à internet, et l’imprimante bourdonne avec ardeur, recrachant page après page de statistiques ou de rapports probablement top-secrets sur l’équilibre géopolitique mondial et les dernières avancées de Lex Corp en matière d’armement.

Bruce a tiré un fauteuil jusqu’à la fenêtre, dans un rayon de soleil, et il lève la tête de la lecture comparative dans laquelle il était plongé lorsque Dick frappe puis rentre sans attendre.  
« Bruce », salue-t-il en passant la porte. « Comment va ? »  
Bruce lui lance un regard et hausse un sourcil.  
« Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser la question », murmure-t-il en reposant ses articles, et d’accord, c’est bon, Dick a compris qu’il avait une tête de déterré ce matin, pas la peine d’en rajouter une couche à chaque fois...  
« Une migraine carabinée », admet-il sans fard en s’asseyant sur le rebord du bureau, « et une tendance surprenante à fredonner du Lady Gaga, mais à part ça tout va bien. Le mal de tête devrait passer, Alfred m’a administré sa tisane magique et je me sens déjà mieux.  
\- J’ai vu Damian ce matin, il avait l’air aussi en forme que possible.  
\- Oui. A ce propos, je dois te parler... Nous avons eu de la chance hier soir, mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Il faut que quelqu’un le forme à résister à des attaques télépathiques puissantes. Il a l’obstination nécessaire, mais il lui manque la méthode et l’entraînement, et à ce niveau c’est au delà de mes compétences.  
\- En effet », acquiesce Bruce en croisant les mains devant lui. Dick sait qu’il voit parfaitement où il veut en venir.  
« J’ai besoin de ton accord, Bruce. Si je demande à J’onn de s’occuper de Damian, il n’y a aucune chance pour que l’information de ton retour lui échappe.  
\- J’onn sait se montrer discret. Si tu lui demandes de se taire, il le fera.  
\- Je sais. Je vois s’il est libre pour passer demain après-midi ? »

Bruce hésite et Dick sait qu’il pèse le pour et le contre. Admettre le Martian Manhunter, non seulement à Gotham mais plus encore à la Tour Wayne, n’est pas simplement briser la règle du “pas de métahumains sur le territoire de Batman”, c’est surtout une révélation officielle, une exposition. Rester dans les ombres, conscient que J’onn sait sans avoir à le reconnaître ouvertement, serait une politique certainement bien plus séduisante aux yeux de Bruce…  
Mais c’est Dick qui est Batman : il a lui aussi analysé toutes les alternatives avant de poser la question, et il n’est pas surpris quand Bruce dénoue ses mains jointes, puis signifie finalement son accord d’un bref signe de tête.  
Dick se surprend à observer la manière dont la lumière matinale joue sur ses traits, souligne les plans de son visage, accentue la ligne de sa mâchoire.  
C'est une erreur bien sûr, et il s’arrache à sa contemplation intérieure, couvre son trouble en concluant que si c'est convenu, il va demander à Alfred de refaire le stock d'Oreos, à moins que ses cookies faits maison ne soient un appât suffisant.  
A cela, Bruce sourit un peu, amusé. Dick s'installe plus confortablement sur le rebord du bureau, remonte ses jambes en tailleur et attrape le Gotham Globe le plus proche pour examiner les post-it laissés par Bruce. Comme il s'en doutait, les morceaux de papier sont couverts de notes du genre "cf. Botsuana ?", "rapport Dietrich, antiprolifération", "vf chiffres, irrégularité ?", "corruption : cf. pers. diplo", "application pssble : désalinisation, cf. dossier TKX568" ; voire de commentaires dont le lien avec leurs articles respectifs est un peu plus obscur, tels que le "palimpseste ?" qui accompagne un papier sur une avancée en robotique, ou le "lien abeilles !!" vigoureux qui orne un reportage sur le nouveau Secrétaire général des Nations unies.  
« Je crois que tu as raison », dit-il soudain en lissant du bout des doigts une brève annotée par Bruce dans la rubrique des chiens écrasés : « la mort de Laetitia Yellowgrass n’est probablement pas un accident.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demande Bruce en abandonnant ses articles pour venir s’appuyer à ses côtés contre le bureau et juste comme ça, les choses se remettent en place. Dick répond, explique le lien en apparence ténu de la jeune femme avec la mafia italienne, attrape une feuille vierge pour y griffonner à grand renfort de flèches et de bonshommes bâtons un schéma des changements récents au sein de la hiérarchie mafieuse gothamite.  
Et si l’épaule de Bruce s’appuie contre la sienne, il a bien assez de discipline pour ne pas se laisser distraire.

\---

L’équivalent d’une routine se remet en place, cahin-caha et Dick ne peut s’empêcher d’être égoïstement soulagé que Jason ne soit pas encore au courant du retour de Bruce. La situation est bien assez volatile comme ça, avec quatre Bats dans un Bunker, sans en plus rajouter un catalyseur aussi explosif qu’instable en la personne renégate du second Robin.

Ils effectuent les tests tous les jours et Bruce s’entraîne avec le reste du clan le matin. C’est l’occasion pour Damian (qui s’est remis comme un charme de sa rencontre avec les télépathes, ha, la résilience de la jeunesse…) d’essayer de se faire remarquer : il tente des exercices désapprouvés par Dick, s’évertue à écraser Tim avec encore plus de virulence qu’à l’accoutumée histoire d’impressionner son père, sans réaliser qu’il ne s’y prend pas de la bonne façon. Tout ce qu’il gagne pour sa peine sont des remarques mordantes de la part de Bruce qui, s’il a compris que son fils cherche à briller à ses yeux – ce qui n’est pas certain vu la manière dont Damian s’y prend - ne laisse pas cela influencer sa pédagogie habituelle, lapidaire et avare en compliments.  
À vrai dire, Dick est à peu près certain que Bruce et Damian sont aussi confus l’un que l’autre, et que si la sauterelle n’a aucune idée de la manière d’obtenir l’approbation de son père, Bruce ne sait pas non plus comment se comporter face à un préado aussi brillant qu’irascible, qui lui renvoie ses pires défauts. (Déjà qu’il a du mal avec les ados tout court, alors Damian…)

Dick, quant à lui, se retrouve à jouer les équilibristes au milieu d’un écheveau incertain. D’un côté il est toujours Batman, et aussi longtemps que cela durera, Damian sera sa responsabilité indiscutable, son Robin ; son élève, en plus d’être son petit frère, un membre – certes réticent - de la famille.  
D’un autre, Bruce va bien reprendre la cape un jour ou l’autre et Damian est son fils : il faut qu’ils apprennent à fonctionner ensemble et Dick n’a nulle envie de se trouver pris entre deux feux, merci bien.  
Troisième point à considérer, il est en toute objectivité loin d’être certain que Bruce, malgré toutes ses indéniables qualités, soit le type de professeur ou d’équipier le plus à même de faire progresser Damian… Le problème, c’est que ses vrais besoins en tant qu’élève ne se situent pas sur le plan martial – même si Dick le fait baver là-dessus. Malgré des performances perfectibles, Damian est déjà très largement le parfait petit soldat qu’exiqe la Mission de Bruce.  
Ce qui lui manque cruellement ce n’est pas l’entraînement guerrier, c’est tout le reste.  
Et s’il faut être honnête, Dick ne peut pas rester en retrait. Il a sué sang et eau pour créer un lien avec le grumeau, pour établir avec lui un équilibre fonctionnel et pour l’initier aux joies de l’humanité. Il est hors de question qu’il laisse les handicaps émotionnels de Bruce gâcher tout son travail. Damian - aussi bête et narcissique que ça puisse paraître - Damian mérite mieux. Ou pas mieux, parce que c’est Bruce et que d’une certaine manière on ne peut pas faire mieux, mais il mérite autre chose.

C’est pourquoi, au bout de trois jours de discrétion stratégique, quand il devient évident que Bruce ne sait pas trop comment gérer le bellicisme retrouvé de la graine de démon, Dick soupire, retrousse mentalement ses manches et prend les choses en main.  
Il commence par Damian, parce qu’il a encore besoin de réfléchir avant d’avoir cette conversation avec Bruce. Expliquer entre quatre-z-yeux au gamin que désobéir sciemment aux ordres et envoyer chier le reste de la famille n’est pas la bonne stratégie pour une conquête durable de l’estime de son père est nettement moins compromettant que de confronter Bruce et d’avoir à dire “il faut qu’on reparle de ta capacité limitée à cesser d’être Batman pour être une figure paternelle”, ou encore “va te faire foutre, c’est mon Robin et je le garde, t’as qu’à t’en trouver un autre.”  
Peut-être pas formulé exactement comme ça, cela dit, parce que ce serait peu subtil et potentiellement cruel, mais le principe de base reste le même.  
Et puis, s’il est honnête avec lui-même – ce qu’il est généralement, pas comme certaines personnes - il laisse peut-être son passif avec son mentor assombrir sa vision de ce que Bruce peut ou ne peut pas apporter à Damian. Bruce a toujours fait de son mieux, ce qu’il pensait être le meilleur pour eux, même si Dick n’a pas toujours été d’accord avec son point de vue.  
Enfin, au moins dans le cas de Damian la relation filiale est claire, sans aucune des ambiguïtés du rapport mentor-partenaire qu’il avait avec Bruce, et la graine de démon ne risque pas de développer une attirance aussi énorme qu’inappropriée pour Bruce, c’est déjà ça de gagné.  
Mais bref.

Damian tord le nez et met un point d’honneur à railler les conseils de son aîné - que Dick a pris bien soin de ne pas formuler comme des ordres - et nie férocement faire quoi que ce soit pour tenter d’impressionner son père. Toutefois, à l’entraînement suivant, il est beaucoup plus calme et n’attaque pas une seule fois Tim. Une victoire de plus pour Team Dick, une !  
Parallèlement, J'onn passe une heure avec Dick et Damian tous les après-midi, l’enquête et les tests sur le TX3 avancent, Tim découvre et résout quasiment tout seul une affaire de transferts de fond louches et de corruption au sein de la Cour centrale de Gotham, Alfred mène une guérilla discrète (et diablement efficace) pour qu’ils mangent tous ensemble au moins une fois par jour et Bruce de son côté applique toute sa considérable volonté à rattraper en quatre jours l’équivalent d’un an d’évolutions mondiales dans tous les domaines possibles et imaginables.  
Quant à lui, Dick fait comme d’habitude : il s’entraîne plus durement que jamais, insuffle la peur du Diable – et des chauves-souris - dans les esprits criminels, joue les techniciens médicaux en prime, et essaie de ne pas se laisser distraire de ses devoirs par la présence de Bruce.  
C’est encore tôt, suppose-t-il, à peine une semaine pour compenser un an de deuil, et il lui faut parfois s’arrêter, réguler sa respiration parce qu’au fond de lui quelque chose exulte et vibre, parce que Bruce est vivant.

\---

« Tu n’es pas calme, Richard », remarque J’onn de sa voix profonde et régulière, le cinquième jour. « Je sais que tu as beaucoup à penser en ce moment, mais si tu ne parviens pas à niveler la surface de ton esprit, tu ne fais qu’offrir plus de prise. »  
Ils ont annexé pour les besoins de l’entraînement une des salles annexes du gymnase, un petit dojo décoré d’acajou. Dick et J’onn se tiennent côte à côte devant la verrière sans tain qui occupe tout un flanc de la pièce, l’inondant d’une pâle lumière blanche.  
Ils surplombent Gotham, les immeubles gothiques de la vieille ville, le bandeau argenté de la Finger qui scintille au soleil et le parc Robinson sur l’autre rive. Au-delà des arbres, Dick peut apercevoir le dôme du jardin botanique et des grattes-ciel d’acier et de verre reconstruits après le tremblement de terre, le fouillis de l’architecture complexe de l’île Centrale, et plus loin encore la forme sombre d’Arkham à l’Ouest, sur le bras de la rivière Gotham qui se trouve entre la ville et les terres. Puis il y a tous les quartiers de l’île Nord, indiscernables les uns des autres d’aussi loin, avec simplement quelques constructions qui émergent du désordre urbain grisâtre : la courbe du stade Sommerset et à demi caché derrière lui celui des Gotham Knights, l’aiguille presque invisible du clocher d’Oracle au sein du quartier de Burnley et plus loin encore l’estuaire nord de la Gotham et la ligne floue du littoral. Dick suit des yeux le renflement des collines, Crest Hill et la forme minuscule de ses châteaux et villas dans leurs écrins de verdure, cherche et trouve l’étendue boisée qui marque le domaine Wayne. Le manoir est invisible de si loin et même avec une très bonne paire de jumelles, tout ce que l’on pourrait peut-être distinguer est la pente sombre d’un toit.  
« Richard.»  
Avec un sourire Dick s’arrache à sa contemplation et lève les yeux vers J’onn.  
Le Martien a choisi d’adopter pour les sessions son apparence la plus humaine, tout en gardant sa peau verte et ses yeux rougeoyants. Il est pieds nus sur le tatami et vêtu de lin blanc.  
« Ce n’est pas censé être Damian, l’élève ? », plaisante-t-il en désignant du menton son Robin, installé en position du lotus de l’autre côté du tatami, une grimace guerrière de concentration sur les lèvres.  
Le regard que lui adresse J’onn rappelle fortement celui d’Alfred et se passe de tout commentaire.  
« Mes excuses, » murmure Dick. « Je sais : on n’a jamais fini d’apprendre, plus on découvre, plus on se rend compte qu’on ne sait rien, etc., etc…  
\- Tu éludes », souligne simplement J’onn, et Dick a un bref instant d’angoisse avant de se reprendre. Il se sait suffisamment bon pour dissimuler ce qui doit l’être tant que J’onn ne creuse pas, et il a confiance, il sait que ce dernier respectera ses limites.  
« Désolé, c’est de famille. Comment progresse Damian ?  
\- Correctement. Votre expérience de la semaine dernière est une motivation puissante et il met une hargne considérable à se protéger.  
\- Je ne suis pas surpris. »  
Damian s’efforce de maintenir un front détaché face à son nouveau professeur, mais Dick est à peu près certain qu’il est intimidé, voire vaguement terrifié par J’onn. Après tout, les dossiers de Batman sont on ne peut plus explicites sur les véritables capacités du Martian Manhunter, et la présence d’un télépathe de sa puissance aurait de quoi pétrifier même la personne la plus ouverte.  
« Je te remercie d’avoir accepté de t’occuper de lui. Ce n’est pas l’élève le plus facile au monde.  
\- Je vois parfaitement d’où il tire son obstination », répond J’onn avec une diplomatie amusée et Dick ne peut retenir un rire surpris, parce qu’en effet, c’est particulièrement évident pour quiconque a jamais vu Bruce penché sur un plan de travail, concentré et silencieux, sourcils froncés dans l’angle exact qu’arborent ceux de Damian à cet instant précis.  
« Ce fut un coup terrible, sa chute, » dit encore J’onn, et cette fois Dick ne peut qu’acquiescer, visage durci et bouche réduite en une simple ligne. Même si J’onn réprime sa télépathie et que lui-même a des moyens de protection, peu de choses échappent au Martien, et ce n’est pas comme si cette information précise était un secret bien gardé, voire un secret tout court.  
« Je crois que je n’aurais pas pu le faire si je n’avais pas eu Damian.  
\- Je crois que tu te sous-estimes, Richard », rétorque J’onn, et le jeune homme ressent une pointe d’irritation. Il connaît ses limites et sans Alfred et Damian, sans la responsabilité envers Gotham pour l’ancrer à la mort de Bruce, il aurait pu faire concurrence à Jason dans le domaine des débâcles à forts dommages collatéraux.  
Ce sont des pensés dangereuses à avoir à portée d’un télépathe, même si ce dernier est J’onn, et Dick relance la conversation sur un autre sujet. La prochaine réunion de la JLA approche et Batman a des suggestions pour la réorganisation de la Tour de Contrôle et la mise à jour des systèmes de sécurité.

\---

« On a un problème, » annonce Dick deux soirs plus tard lorsque Bruce pénètre dans le Bunker. « Regarde. »  
Bruce se penche par-dessus son épaule et lit le rapport compilé par Oracle sur la série d’incidents aux étranges symptômes dans Chinatown.  
Du coin de l’œil, Dick guette son visage, à la recherche de l’instant précis où il fera à son tour le lien entre les deux affaires. Il n’est pas déçu : Bruce a une maîtrise presque parfaite de ses expressions, mais le frémissement est bien là, pour qui sait le voir et l’interpréter.  
« On se demandait où était passée la production de TX3 de la première semaine de mars, maintenant on le sait… »  
La disparité entre les chiffres d’Oracle sur les achats de matière brute et la quantité de drogue saisie chez Wright les a amenés à soupçonner qu’ils avaient entre six et dix kilos de TX3 raffinée dans la nature… La confirmation n’est pas surprenante, mais elle n’augure rien de bon.  
« Plus inquiétant encore, » souligne Dick, « Chinatown est le territoire de Lang. Si la mafia Chinoise a fait main basse sur la drogue et qu’ils se rendent compte de son potentiel, ils vont mettre leurs chimistes dessus en rétro-ingéniérie. Le risque qu’ils parviennent à isoler la molécule et à la reproduire ne peut être négligé. Pour l’instant, les incidents laissent penser qu’au moins une petite partie de la drogue a été refilée à des dealers et qu’ils la vendent sans savoir ce qu’elle provoque. Du coup on a un homme de vingt-huit ans qui attaque une connaissance parce qu’elle “pensait” qu’il était cocu, une bande de jeunes qui se sont mis à voler les cartes de crédit des gens qui venaient juste de passer au distributeur et qui, selon plusieurs témoins, “connaissaient les codes”. Il y a aussi des cas de psychoses qui sont probablement liés : deux junkies qui ont fait des crises de panique – les rapports sont flous mais il semblerait qu’ils aient commencé à entendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de leurs voisins. L’un s’est défenestré, l’autre s’est mis à courir au milieu de la rue et a été renversé par une voiture. Ils ne sont probablement pas les seuls, mais il est possible que selon la quantité absorbée, la télépathie varie en intensité et qu’elle soit simplement prise pour les délires d’un trip.  
\- Il va falloir agir vite.  
\- Je sais, j’ai déjà sonné le rappel. Huntress, Batwoman et Batgirl ne devraient plus tarder, Tim est en chemin et Oracle a mis tous ses indics sur le coup.  
\- Ça risque d’être insuffisant », commente Bruce. « Il faut qu’on localise et récupère le moindre gramme de TX3 avant qu’ils ne se rendent compte de ses effets, ou du moins ne commencent à l’analyser… Si on en manque un seul, on aura attiré leur attention sur la drogue et ils s’en donneront à cœur joie...  
\- C’est pour ça que je vais aussi mettre Gordon sur le coup », acquiesce Dick. « Si ça déborde, il faut que ses hommes soient prêts à intervenir dans Chinatown - en espérant que la drogue n’ait pas quitté le quartier. Dans le pire des cas, on risque de se trouver face à des hommes de la mafia ayant pris de la TX3 et capables non seulement de lire dans les pensées, mais aussi de se servir de la télépathie de manière offensive.  
\- Non, le pire scénario serait que d’autres gangs en dehors de Chinatown aient également récupéré des doses de TX3 », le corrige Bruce en appelant à l’écran un plan de Gotham.  
« C’est possible, mais ça reste peu probable, les petits labos ont généralement un seul client, et le gang de Lang est en froid avec les Ukrainiens, sans parler des affaires de Marcone… Je doute qu’ils partagent la drogue et encore moins la moindre info s’ils saisissent ce sur quoi ils ont mis la main. Pour ce qui est des dealers, ils n’officient normalement que dans Chinatown…  
\- Mais s’ils ont eu des clients venant d’autres quartiers, on peut s’attendre à voir de nouveaux cas fleurir un peu partout dans Gotham. »  
Les doigts de Dick courent sur le clavier et une ligne temporelle vient s’ajouter sous la carte, détaillant dans le temps ce qu’ils ont retracé des agissements du labo de Wright.  
« On peut supposer que la puissance de la télépathie est non seulement proportionnelle à la quantité de drogue ingérée, mais aussi à la durée d’exposition et au nombre de prises, ça expliquerait que Dwayne Wright ait été plus puissant que Warren Pilgrim…  
\- On n’a pas suffisamment de données pour en être certains.  
\- Mais ça reste probable. En nous fondant là-dessus, il y a peu de chance qu’aucun des hommes de Lang ou des junkies ayant pris de la TX3 ne soit encore très puissant, en tout cas pas aussi fort ni avec autant de maîtrise que Wright, et si des clients dans d’autres quartiers ont pris de la TX3, ils seront sans doute des cas isolés, ce qui rendra plus difficile de faire le lien et de remonter à la source comme nous l’avons fait.  
\- Cela fait beaucoup de 'si'... » grimace Bruce. Il n’a pas tort : Dick a beau être un excellent détective, il se fie trop à ses intuitions, même si Bruce lui a appris à les tempérer par un raisonnement en béton... Cependant, il porte la cape ; désormais, c'est lui qui prend les décisions… Et ce n'est pas comme si Bruce avait d'autres suggestions à lui faire. Il acquiesce finalement : « Je m’occupe de la veille sur les admissions à l’hôpital et les rapports de police pour le reste de la ville »  
\- L’idéal serait de parvenir à retracer chaque utilisateur. Tu parles d’une aiguille dans une botte de foin… Ca va être coton. » Dick se plaint, mais ils savent tous deux qu’il ne laissera pas une pierre non retournée tant qu’il n’aura pas récupéré toute la TX3. « Mais bon, c’est pas comme si nous avions le choix », finit-il en se penchant contre Bruce pour attraper le communicateur posé de l’autre côté du plan de travail. « On va avoir besoin de toutes nos ressources.  
\- Matches Malone pourrait se révéler utile, » fait remarquer Bruce d’un ton neutre, et la première réaction, instinctive, de Dick est de protester que non ! C’est bien trop tôt !, sans aucune discussion possible.  
Mais évidemment c’est un réflexe stupide, et à la place il régule sa respiration et réplique d’un ton parfaitement normal.  
« On aura besoin de quelqu’un à la coordination.  
\- Oracle peut s’en charger », objecte Bruce, ce qui est parfaitement vrai. « Quelqu’un de plus dans la rue pour prendre le pouls des rumeurs et voir si des gens ont une idée des effets de la TX3 pourrait être vital. Il ne s’agit pas de se battre, simplement d’enquêter. »  
Avec un sentiment d’angoisse sourde, Dick comprend que Bruce tente de le rassurer. Non pas simplement de faire valoir son point de vue, parce qu’il n’y a strictement rien que Dick puisse faire pour l’arrêter s’il décide de remettre le costume hideux de Matches et de se mêler aux bas fonds : il est en train d’essayer de le convaincre que ce sera pour le mieux, et que tout va bien se passer.  
« Si tu es décidé, je ne peux pas t’en empêcher », lâche-t-il avec un flegme qui mériterait un Oscar du meilleur acteur, mais Bruce secoue la tête et attrape son bras au moment où il s’apprête à faire volte-face pour atteindre l’armoire d’équipement à gauche des écrans.  
« Bruce.  
\- Ce n’est pas le problème Dick, écoute… » Bruce hésite un instant. « Je ne suis pas le meilleur juge. Je sais que j’ai envie de reprendre le masque, et les tests sont en voie d’amélioration… Mais… Je ne suis pas objectif, et tu connais l’état des bas-fonds de Gotham mieux que moi pour l’instant, ainsi que mes capacités actuelles. Penses-tu que ça vaille le coup ? »  
Le visage de Dick est dans l’ombre, hors de la lumière bleue des écran, et il bénit un instant le Ciel pour cela, parce qu’il n’est pas certain de pouvoir maintenir une expression neutre à cet instant précis. Bruce lui demande son avis. Bruce pense qu’il est objectif… L’ironie est dévastatrice.  
Et lui…  
« Tu as raison, Matches sera une ressource précieuse si on a besoin de suivre des pistes au sein de la pègre et de garder les oreilles ouvertes. C’est une bonne idée. »


	5. Chapter 5

5.

La lumière pourpre d’un coucher de soleil spectaculaire inonde la ville et tire de longues ombres violines sur le revêtement inégal quand Jim Gordon pousse la porte métallique de l’escalier qui mène au toit du commissariat.

Il s’avance sur la terrasse de béton raviné, dépasse la carcasse sombre et inerte du Batsignal, s’immobilise une main sur la rambarde et contemple la ville, silencieux et pensif. Dick attend une poignée de secondes avant de quitter son perchoir et de venir se poster à ses côtés.

« Pas mal, le rendez-vous donné par un texto anonyme envoyé depuis un téléphone qui n’existe pas. Mais vous risquiez que je ne vienne pas », fait remarquer le commissaire en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Dick ne répond pas et il soupire. « Alors, qu’est-ce qui me vaut cette convocation plutôt qu’une effraction dans mon bureau ? »

 

Dick lui tend une clé usb, qu’il empoche sans mot dire.

« Elle contient toutes nos informations sur la drogue TX3 et la situation actuelle », explique Dick avec la voix graveleuse de Batman. En quelques mots il résume le problème et ses enjeux, répond aux questions aussi judicieuses que précises que le commissaire soulève…

« Comment allez-vous différentier la TX3 d’autres drogues ? Si j’en crois les rapports du cas Wright, elle ressemble beaucoup à de l’héroïne, vous aurez besoin d’un moyen rapide de faire la différence.

\- Nous l’avons. Un condensé chimique simple qui reste inerte en présence d’héroïne ou d’autres drogues, mais qu’un des composants de la TX3 active et fait tourner au rouge.

\- En aurez-vous assez pour nous en faire passer ? Il faut que nous puissions tester et identifier la drogue saisie dans les quartiers à risque. »

La question est bonne, mais le condensé est difficile à distiller en grande quantité, surtout avec le temps limité dont ils disposent ; s’ils veulent en avoir assez, ils ne pourront en confier que peu aux forces de l’ordre…

« Vous devrez ne mettre que les hommes en lesquels vous avez le plus confiance dans la confidence, il suffirait d’une fuite pour réduire nos efforts à néant... » répond finalement Dick. Il n’a pas besoin d’ajouter que les policiers devront être extrèmement discrets.Gordon est un homme fin et les implications ne peuvent lui échapper. Il suffit qu’un seul des agents laisse échapper une remarque à portée d’oreille de la mauvaise personne et toute l’opération tombera à l’eau. « C’est une situation explosive.

\- Ne le sont-elles pas toutes quand elles me valent votre visite ? »

Le commissaire était déjà presque hors de la force de l’âge quand Dick n’était qu’un gamin en slip vert, et à présent le temps passé se lit clairement sur son visage, dans les rides de ses mains.

Gotham est une maîtresse cruelle et exigeante. Généreuse parfois aussi, mais le prix qu’elle demande n’est jamais bénin. Le commissaire Gordon a vu se succéder six maires, cinq Robins, et à présent deux Batman. La relation que Dick a avec lui est différente de celle de Bruce – comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? - mais la réponse n’en reste pas moins la même.

« Ce n’est pas faux », convient Dick avec un sourire dans la voix. « Je peux compter sur vous ?

\- Étrangement, l’idée de mafiosos télépathes dans les rues de ma ville ne me plaît pas plus qu’à vous.

\- Dans ce cas je vous tiendrai au courant. »

Gordon détourne le regard de Dick pour le poser sur leur ville, une fraction de seconde, suit des yeux la silhouette floue d’une femme chargée d’un enfant qui traverse la rue assombrie, trente étages plus bas. Bruce aurait mis cette fraction de seconde à profit pour disparaître. Quand à Dick…

« Commissaire Gordon, une dernière chose.

\- Oui ?

\- J’ai… des nouvelles d’un ami commun.

\- Un ami commun.

\- Dont les rumeurs de la disparition ont été grandement exagérées. »

Il faut un instant à Gordon pour saisir à qui Dick fait allusion et il se raidit soudain, fixe le jeune homme d’un regard inquisiteur et perçant derrière la monture de ses épaisses lunettes.

« Tient donc », dit-il simplement, lui qui a su au premier regard, la première fois, que Dick n’était pas son Batman.

« Il pensait que l’information vous intéresserait.

\- En effet. C’est… prévenant de sa part. »

C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire et surprenant aussi, mais après tout, comme Lucius, Gordon est un allié de la première heure. Le seul que Bruce ait eu même, pendant longtemps, avant Dick, avant Robin, avant leur famille dysfonctionnelle ; quand il était seul face à l’obscurité de Gotham.

Il n’y a aucune certitude, il n’a jamais rien dit ni dans un sens ni dans l’autre, mais Gordon sait, songe Dick. Depuis longtemps probablement, c’est un fichu bon flic. Bruce a failli lui révéler son identité, une fois, et il a refusé de savoir sans la moindre hésitation. Il est commissaire de police et s’il avait la moindre certitude, il serait obligé d’agir…

Mais cela n’empêche pas les suppositions et Dick est certain que le père de Babs a remonté la piste, qu’il a déduit par lui-même. Il refuse probablement d’y réfléchir, ou de traiter l’information comme autre chose qu’une supposition sans preuves dont il ne fera jamais rien. Mais au final, s’il fallait parier, il serait prêt à miser son argent sur le fait que Jim Gordon a une idée très précise de l’identité de Batman, et cela signifie que par déduction, comme des dominos, il sait pour eux tous, l’entièreté du clan.

Et s’il fallait parier, il jurerait aussi que Gordon ne dira jamais rien, ne fera jamais rien pour confirmer ses suspicions, et qu’il emportera son secret dans la tombe.

« Merci », dit Gordon. « J'attends de vos nouvelles. »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il fait demi-tour vers l’escalier, laissant sur le toit la silhouette de Dick se noyer dans les ombres.

 

\---

 

Après un long brainstorming sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter, Bruce, Dick et Tim sont parvenus à s’accorder sur un plan qui, s’il est loin d’être parfait ou infaillible, reste malgré tout leur meilleure chance. C’est une opération d’envergure comme ils ont rarement l’occasion d’en monter à Gotham, qui va impliquer à peu près tous les agents de la communauté des justiciers disponibles sur la ville. La situation est trop complexe pour qu’ils puissent se permettre la moindre erreur de coordination.

Même après tout ce temps, Dick reste parfois surpris du nombre d’alliés qu’ils ont : Batgirl, Renée Montoya sous le masque de The Question, Batwoman, Oracle et son équipe, Huntress, Catwoman, qui si elle n’est pas strictement parlant du bon côté de la loi n’en donne pas moins un coup de main occasionnel quand la cause lui parait valable, tous les informateurs qui, même s’ils ne savent pas exactement de quoi il retourne, ouvriront l’œil pour eux, les forces de police… C’est confondant, d’une certaine manière.

 

Ils ont longuement hésité à mettre Jason au courant de l’opération qui se prépare, avant de décider qu’il valait mieux le prévenir, plutôt qu’il ne la découvre par lui-même et vienne jouer le chien dans un jeu de quille, chose qu’il fait généralement avec autant de d’enthousiasme que de violence. Il reste un élève de Bruce après tout : espérer que la mobilisation soudaine de tant de ressources n’attire pas son attention tiendrait de la naïveté - de la stupidité - la plus terminale. Et puis il a un réseau différent des leurs, des contacts dans le milieu des rats de caniveau, des déshérités et des sans-abris de Gotham que même Oracle ne peut égaler...

Mais évidemment, prévenir Jason signifie lui laisser savoir que Bruce est vivant.

 

Avec un soupire, Dick repousse les cartes de la ville étendues devant lui et se détourne vers Tim et Damian, côte à côte dans la lumière blafarde du laboratoire du Bunker, têtes brunes penchées dans un bel ensemble sur les mêmes réactions chimiques. Pour une fois ils ont mis leur inimité de côté et même si les regards que jette la graine de démon à son aîné sont occasionnellement défiants, ils se tiennent sages et ne se sont même pas insultés depuis plus d’une heure, ce que Dick aurait cru impossible il n’y a encore pas si longtemps.

Ha, le doux silence du progrès…

« Ce sera prêt à temps ?

\- T’inquiètes, Grayson », réplique Damian avec sa morgue habituelle, une pipette de liquide révélateur à la main. « Drake compense ses nombreux autres manquements par son efficacité dans le travail à la chaîne, il se sent dans son élément. »

Autant pour le progrès.

 

Dick roule des yeux et, laissant les Robins à leur pensum laborantin, tente de se concentrer sur la planification des itinéraires que les différentes équipes suivront le soir même. Mais l’effort est vain et à la place, il doit se retenir pour la cinquième fois en autant de minutes d'allumer son communicateur sur la fréquence de celui de Bruce.

Vu l’heure, et même en comptant quelques minutes de battement dans un sens ou dans l’autre, il doit être arrivé au repère de Jason, sur l’île centrale...

Le risque existe que le second Robin réagisse à la visite surprise par la violence et Bruce n’est incontestablement pas au sommet de sa forme physique, mais ce n’est malheureusement pas une justification satisfaisante pour écouter la conversation qu’ils vont avoir.

Ou du moins c’est ce dont il essaie de se convaincre, avec pour l’instant un succès plus que douteux.

 

Le pire, c’est qu’en temps normal il n’hésiterait pas un instant avant de surveiller la conversation... L’espionnage par caméra, micro ou tout autre mouchard interposé est comme qui dirait une tradition de famille élevée au rang d’art, et ni Jason ni Bruce ne seraient un instant surpris ou encore moins offensés de savoir que Dick a gardé une oreille sur leur discussion, aussi privée et potentiellement douloureuse soit-elle.

Non, le vrai problème c’est que Dick ressente le besoin d’écouter, de savoir où est Bruce, ce qu’il fait. Il est distrait à l’idée que ce dernier soit sur le terrain alors qu’il n’est pas physiquement au niveau, et peu importe que ce soit simplement pour de la récolte d’informations, sous le costume hideux de Matches Malone. Le problème c’est que maintenant qu’il est de nouveau vivant et là, en plus de la joie et du soulagement, il y a une boule permanente au creux du ventre de Dick, une inquiétude illogique, alors que pendant quinze ans il a sans ciller regardé Bruce se mettre en danger avec un désintérêt presque total de sa propre sécurité.  
C’est irrationnel, émotionnel, et Dick n’arrive pas compartimenter, à fonctionner comme il devrait, ce qu’il ne peut vraiment, vraiment pas se permettre quand la réussite de l’opération repose en partie sur sa capacité à se concentrer, à garder la tête froide et à gérer les inévitables problèmes qui vont surgir. S’inquiéter pour Bruce n’a jamais mené à rien : il est capable de prendre soin de lui-même et il fait confiance à Dick pour gérer le reste. La Mission passe avant tout et elle le fera toujours.

Dick le sait, mais cette fois-ci il semblerait bien qu’il soit incapable de faire abstraction de son inquiétude.

Il n’aime pas l’idée de savoir Bruce dehors si tôt, (quel concept ridicule, aimer ; comme si cela avait le moindre poids, comme si cela changeait quelque chose à ses devoirs, à ce qu’il peut ou ne peut pas demander). Encore heureux que ce soit sous le costume de Matches, et non sous l’armure. Matches est peut être une crapule, mais une crapule dans le sens (im)moral du terme, dont les spécialités sont le bagou et l’échange d’informations, pas la violence. C’est un alias utile, rodé, solidement ancré dans la communauté mafieuse de Gotham, et cela constitue une certaine forme de protection, une garantie autant que faire se peut. Dans ces circonstances, Bruce est aussi en sécurité que possible sous cette identité particulière.

 

Lorsqu’il a disparu, puis qu’il a été déclaré mort, Dick a progressivement mis en pause tous les faux noms qui constituaient son répertoire : voyages hors de Gotham, affaires à traiter ailleurs... il existe mille moyens de retirer des identités de la scène sans pour autant les brûler, et parmi les fausses identités les plus consistantes de Bruce, Matches est l’une de celles qu’il a été le plus facile de retirer de la circulation. Un coup de fil à un contact, un murmure tombé dans les bonnes oreilles, et il a été de notoriété presque publique dans les bas-fonds qu’il fréquentait habituellement que Matches n’était pas en ville pour un bout de temps, sans que personne ne sache vraiment quelle rumeur justifiant son absence était la plus probable : qu’il s’était fait un ennemi de la mauvaise personne et qu’il avait préféré prendre un peu l’air, que le coup du siècle lui avait permis de se retirer, qu’il avait transféré son affaire sur l’Europe pour telle ou telle raison...

De même, le réactiver n’a pas été beaucoup plus compliqué et après avoir vu Jason - la main de Dick s’interrompt pour la sixième fois sur son communicateur -, Bruce a rendez-vous dans un bar miteux avec Kaylin les Gants Blancs, l’un de ses rares contacts à donner à la fois dans le faux et usage de faux tout en ayant des entrées dans les branches de la pègre qui trempent dans le trafic de drogue. Kaylin est typiquement le genre de fille qui connaît un gars, qui lui-même connaît un gars qui a justement entendu dire que... Elle est aussi fiable qu’une arnaqueuse professionnelle de son genre puisse l’être (ce qui ne garantit certes pas grand-chose) et elle est souvent au courant de tout un tas de rumeurs et de ragots qui foisonnent dans les bas-fonds. C’est précisément ce dont ils ont besoin pour l’instant et...

Et Dick rend les armes. Ça ne sert à rien, il n’arrive pas à se concentrer.

Il s’apprête à compromettre et à appeler Babs pour lui demander de surveiller le com’ de Bruce pour lui et de le prévenir le cas échéant lorsqu’il est coupé court : son propre communicateur prend vie avec un bourdonnement insistant.

« B. »

C’est la voix de Bruce, un peu déformée par les ondes, calme, et Dick a un sursaut de l’entendre lui donner ce nom de code particulier.

« Alpha, tout va bien ? Statut. »

L’identifiant temporaire roule étrangement sur sa langue, un changement de plus dans le bouleversement sans fin de l’ordre des choses. Ils ne peuvent pas être deux à répondre au “B.” de Batman et Bruce lui a abandonné le nom de code au profit d’”Alpha”.

L’identifiant à beau être approprié, c’est perturbant.

« Tout va bien, je viens de quitter Hood et je suis en chemin vers le point de rendez-vous.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Négatif. »

Dick ravale de justesse le “Mais alors pourquoi appelles-tu ?”plein d’incompréhension qui lui traverse l’esprit, au profit d’une réplique qui ne mette pas en avant l’aspect inhabituel de l’appel, au risque que Bruce raccroche aussi sec.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Il y a un silence avant que Bruce ne réponde, sans que Dick ne parvienne à déceler si c’est une hésitation de sa part.

« Bien.

\- Comment a-t-il prit ta résurrection ?

\- … Probablement bien mieux qu’il aurait pu. Mieux que ce à quoi je m’attendais, d’après ce que tu m’as dit de l’année dernière.

\- Ha. Ça s’est bien passé ? » demande-t-il avant de se rendre compte que la question est stupide, parce que lui et Bruce ont un sérieux contentieux sur ce qui constitue une interaction satisfaisante avec ses anciens Robins (Dick y compris), et que Jason est un cas encore à part. C’est pourquoi Dick est surpris quand Bruce soupire et répond.

« Il n’a pas essayé de m’attaquer, j’imagine qu’on peut considérer que ça ne s’est pas trop mal passé. »

Dick est pris au dépourvu, autant par la lassitude lucide qui transparaît presque dans la voix de Bruce, que par le fait que Jason ne se soit pas jeté sur lui pour lui casser la gueule (ou du moins essayer) à la seconde où il l’a vu, ce qui aurait été une issue tout à fait envisageable à la rencontre. Peut-être le costume de Matches y est pour quelque chose, songe-t-il en lissant du bout des doigts la carte devant lui, un enchevêtrement de ruelles plus malfamées les unes que les autres à l’est des Narrows, vers le front de mer. Bruce n’est jamais tout à fait Bruce quand il porte un costume, et Matches est suffisamment rare et suffisamment autrepour avoir peut-être stoppé l’élan premier de Jason, la violence instinctive et rageuse qui est presque devenu son mode de réaction par défaut.

Il refuse de penser à quel point le choix de Bruce d’initier les retrouvailles sous un déguisement est terriblement symptomatique.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il finalement.

« Tu n’y es pour rien.

\- Je sais », répond Dick. « Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l’être. »

Il sait aussi à quel point Jason peut être difficile (et encore, dire que Jason est “difficile” est comme dire que le Joker a “des problèmes d’insertion sociale” : c’est d’une véracité incontestable, mais totalement inadapté à rendre compte de l’étendue et de la complexité du problème) et ses relations actuelles avec son cadet étant ce qu’elles sont, il n’est pas beaucoup mieux placé pour tenter d’intercéder auprès de lui. Encore une fois, du temps est ce dont ils ont besoin, même si dans le cas de Jay tout le temps du monde ne sera jamais assez.

Un nouveau silence est en passe de s'installer sur la ligne, mais Dick le brise, soudain mal à l’aise sans arriver à en identifier la cause.

« Tiens Oracle au courant de ce que tu trouveras », demande-t-il, conscient alors même qu’il prononce les mots que c’est une recommandation ridicule, que mieux que personne Bruce sait ce qu’il a à faire.

« Affirmatif », résonne sa voix étouffée sur le canal. « Soit prudent. Alpha, out.

\- Toi aussi », murmure Dick, mais le bruit blanc sur la ligne de nouveau inactive est sa seule réponse.

 

\---

 

Au cœur des nuits Gothamites, de leurs néons aux clignotements multicolores et de leurs réverbères aux halos blafards d’ampoules en fin de vie, l’ombre fugace d’une silhouette ailée dansant sur un mur de brique est une arme de dissuasion d’une efficacité redoutable.

C’est le fondement même de l'existence de Batman, cette panique irrépressible, superstitieuse, qui étreint même les monstres les plus endurcis pendant cette fraction de seconde, lorsque du coin de l’œil ils voient quelque chose bouger dans l’obscurité derrière eux, lorsque devant le ciel s’interpose une ombre plus noire que la nuit.  
Pourtant cela fait des années à présent ; il y a eu des photos, des reportages, des combats en plein jour sous l’œil des caméras. La JLA à un statut officiel auprès des Nations Unies, la plupart les noctambules de Gotham ont croisé au moins une fois un des membres du clan, entrevue la silhouette massive de la Batmobile garée dans une ruelle. Batman est connu. Analysé.

Il est humain, il peut saigner ; il peut même mourir, disent ceux qui sont assez observateurs pour avoir perçu le changement, la manière bouger différente, l’évolution dans son comportement lorsqu’il est réapparu après de trop longs mois d’absence.

Et c’est vrai, Batman n’est pas un monstre, pas une créature de cauchemar, mais la crainte instinctive, viscérale, résiste pourtant à toute tentative de rationalisme. Même le premier instant passé, la silhouette sortie de l’ombre, la peur reste. C’est un homme qui peut saigner, mourir ; mais malgré - ou peut-être à cause - de cela ils reculent, parce que cette certitude n’est rien devant la pure présence en face d’eux, le langage corporel qui n’est que tension, l’adrénaline qui envahie leur système nerveux. Batman n’est peut-être qu’un homme, mais il n’a rien de normal, il est l’égal de Superman, il est imprévisible, dangereux, et il est juste là en face d’eux.

Toute la rationalisation du monde ne peut rien contre ça.

 

Mais, exactement pour cette même raison, être Batman plutôt de l’aimable et virevoltant Nightwing est parfois un inconvénient majeur. Comme par exemple lorsqu’il faut convaincre un junkie littéralement muet de terreur de leur dire à qui il a acheté sa came.

Heureusement, c’est à ce genre de choses que sert Robin et Dick se recule dans l’ombre, silencieux et menaçant, tandis que Damian chope l’homme par le revers et l’attire vers lui jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient nez à nez.

Pour être totalement honnête, l’inversion des rôles est purement psychologique, parce que Damian n’est pas le type de Robin que Dick a été : l’avoir lui plutôt que Batman pour s’occuper de votre cas ne signifie pas que vous vous en sortirez mieux. Mais cela, les gens ne le savent pas et maintenant que ce n’est plus Batman qui le tient, malgré la lueur mauvaise dans le regard de Robin et la ligne butée de sa mâchoire, le camé se détend juste assez pour retrouver l’usage de la parole et balbutier des protestations : il ne sait pas, il jure ! C’est un type, un chintok, mais il connaît pas son nom ! Sur la vie de sa mère, il est au courant de rien...

Un peu plus de persuasion de la part de Robin et un sourire menaçant de Batman plus tard, ils ont une description vague du dealer qu’ils cherchent et de ses habitudes, ainsi que le nom et l’adresse d’une autre cliente qui sait comment le joindre et pourra peut-être même l’identifier.

 

Ils laissent l’homme ligoté sur son lit, à attendre l’arrivée des forces de l’ordre, le sachet de poudre blanche testé positif bien en vue sur la table de chevet et reprennent l’air, direction l’appartement de Tabatha Lï, un pâté de maison plus loin, juste à la limite du quartier chinois et du campus de Harrow.

L’immeuble est l’une de ces grandes bâtisses aux briques apparentes élevées durant les années soixante, l’une des rares du coin à avoir survécu au tremblement de terre avec des dommages cosmétiques plutôt que structurels, qui auraient signifié sa destruction. La façade est lépreuse, veinée de fissures colmatées à l’enduit qui serpentent parmi le camaïeu couleur rouille ; du trottoir jusque qu’à une hauteur d’environ deux mètres de haut, tout le pourtour du bâtiment est couvert de graffitis et de peintures murales fantasmagoriques se superposant, des lianes et des silhouettes au pochoir, un visage blanc, encadré d’une chevelure emmêlée qui devient la crinière d’un lion géant veillant sur la porte au verrou défoncé... Il y a aussi des graffs plus classiques, signatures et lettres entremêlées qui se chevauchent, tags crus recouvrant les strates artistiques, mais aucun de ces symboles qui marquent les territoires des gangs, constate Dick avec satisfaction.

Malgré l’aspect décrépit de l’immeuble et de ses voisins, il s’en dégage quelque chose qu’il trouve plaisant, vivant. Ça vient des peintures mais aussi des fenêtres illuminées, certaines ornées de jardinières pour l’instant encore peu garnies, des voix et des éclats de musique qui s’échappent de persiennes entrouvertes. Le quartier accueille pas mal d’étudiants logés hors-campus et à cette heure encore peu avancée, de jeunes gens circulent d’un appartement à l’autre, discutent sur les paliers.

 

Dick reste sur le toit tandis que Robin, plus petit et plus discret, suit les indications données par Oracle jusqu’à la fenêtre d’un appartement au sixième étage pour confirmer sa location et repérer la configuration des lieux. 

Drapé de nuit, il surveille la ville sous eux d’un œil distrait, les rues étroites d’un quartier qu’il y a encore quelques années il ne valait mieux pas arpenter passé la tombée du jour mais qui, suite aux investissements joints de la municipalité et de plusieurs entreprises donatrices, est en train de s’améliorer, lentement mais sûrement.

Bien sûr, cela signifie simplement que les territoires des gangs et les zones franches se sont déplacées, ont reculées d’une poignée de pâtés de maison, mais c’est un progrès. Le campus et son pourtour se transforment progressivement, Batgirl et les Bird of Prey se partagent le territoire, dans ce que Babs appelle en plaisantant, “une démonstration de féminisme appliqué... à coup de poings”, et dealers comme gangs se font plus rares, plus discrets.

Mais certains passent toujours à travers les mailles du filet, et c’est pour ça qu’ils sont là.

 

« Robin, au rapport.

\- L’appart’ est occupé, deux colocataires. Elles sont dans le salon... Ce sont... des artistes...», marmonne Damian en réponse, avec la même intonation vaguement dégoûtée qu’il prendrait pour dire “des terroristes” ou “des tueurs en série déguisés en hamster”. « Je suis en train de fouiller une des chambres pour-

\- Tu étais censé m’attendre », le réprimande Dick avec un grondement irrité. Sans coup férir il se jette dans le vide le long de la façade, lance son grappin juste à temps pour qu’un arc parfaitement maîtrisé l'amène près de la fenêtre par laquelle Robin s’est introduit. Il amorti silencieusement son atterrissage contre le mur, puis se faufile à son tour par la persienne entrouverte.

 

L’étroite pièce dans laquelle Damian est en train de fureter est manifestement une chambre, mais deux cartons à dessin format raisin dégorgeant leurs nus sur le lit le rendent impraticable, et tous les murs libres sont couverts de photos et de dessins de toute taille et tout médium, scotchés au chatterton, ainsi que de menus objets ou de pliages épinglés çà et là. De l’autre côté de la porte, Dick peut entendre une radio et le murmure bas de deux voix féminines.

« Rien là-dedans », annonce Robin en sortant sa tête de la penderie coincée au pied du lit. Dick soupire et l’attrape par la cape.

« Quand je dis que tu m’attends, tu m’attends. Sinon je peux me passer de toi pour la mission », rappelle-t-il avec une dureté qui fait se courber un instant la nuque de son Robin. Mais l’apparente soumission ne dure pas et Damian marmonne un “ok, ok” plein de mauvaise volonté.

Dick retient un soupire et se demande s’il était aussi insupportable quand il était Robin. Il prétendrait bien que non, mais il se souvient distinctement de quelques rares occasions où il a sciemment ignoré les ordres de Batman... toujours avec d’excellentes raisons de son point de vue à lui, justifications qui étaient probablement beaucoup moins bonnes aux yeux de Bruce.

Mais ce n’est pas le moment pour ces réflexions et après un geste imposant le silence, il signe à Damian l’ordre de ressortir de la chambre pour prendre les cibles à revers. Un peu de mise en scène et de pression psychologique sont souvent le meilleur moyen pour obtenir une réponse rapide et ils n’ont pas de temps à perdre.

 

Même séparé du salon par une porte close, il perçoit sans effort l’instant où Robin fait son entré dans la pièce : un cri de surprise étouffé, le bruit d’un objet qui heurte le parquet. En parfaite synchronisation, Dick ouvre la porte, et se glisse dans le dos des jeunes femmes qui fixent la fenêtre dans laquelle s’encadre Robin. Il les surplombe depuis le rebord surélevé, bras croisés et expression mauvaise ; la lumière rouge des néons dans son dos découpe sa silhouette de manière spectaculaire et accentue encore l’impression de danger qui l’accompagne.  
Le salon est tout en longueur avec une alcôve cuisine, décoré de la même manière que la chambre. Tabatah Lï et sa colocataire Aminata N’dialo sont figées au centre de la pièce étroite, debout sur un tapis de feuilles de journaux étalées pour protéger le parquet des atteintes d’un pot de peinture bleu nuit qui repose au pied d’un chevalet de fortune calé contre le mur.

Avec une lenteur calculée pour être menaçante, Damian fait craquer ses jointures et l’une des jeunes femmes laisse échapper un petit bruit de gorge aigu.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu...

\- Mesdemoiselles. »

La voix de Dick dans leur dos les fait sursauter et se retourner en panique, prises entre deux feux. Au terme d’un flot de jurons créatifs de la part de N’dialo et un instant d’affolement de Lï, les deux jeunes femmes sont dos au mur, dans une tentative vouée à l’échec de faire face à la fois à Batman et Robin. N’dialo s’est interposée devant son amie, et pointe vers Batman le pinceau dégoulinant de peinture bleu qui fait la paire avec le pot, comme s’il s’agissait d’une arme.

Passée la première surprise, Lï semble avoir repris du poil de la bête, malgré ses mains agrippées convulsivement au bras de sa colocataire.

« Tu aurais dû m’écouter Amina, je savais bien que c’était pas une bonne idée, tu aurais dû utiliser de la farine et mentir au prof ! »

Du coin de l’œil, Dick voit Robin se mettre en mouvement, fermement en mode “interrogation musclée”, et il l’arrête d’un signe discret. Damian à tendance à privilégier la manière forte, sans analyser la scène et les autres possibilités d’obtenir ce qu’ils veulent.

« Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là », gronde-t-il, plus une affirmation qu’une question.

Lï acquiesce silencieusement, les yeux écarquillés, et N’dialo la tire un peu plus derrière elle.

« C’est ma faute, c’est moi qui lui ai demandé de m’aider à trouver de la drogue ! »

Robin émet un reniflement de mépris.

“Vous direz ça aux flics. Vous avez déjà pris la came ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes protestent d’une même voix, impossibles à comprendre alors qu’elles parlent l’une par-dessus l’autre dans un flot d’explications embrouillées. Dick fait un pas dans leur direction et elles se taisent brutalement, sans qu’il ait besoin de dire un mot. Il désigne la jeune femme noire.

« Toi d’abord.

\- Ce n’était pas pour la consommer ! C’était pour l’Art ! »

Celle-là, on ne la lui avait encore jamais faite, songe Dick.

 

Il s’avère que la drogue à réellement servie de manière première à une série de tableaux, apparemment dans le but de “subvertir l’image de l’artiste qui trouve son inspiration dans les paradis artificiels et effectuer un renversement sémantique littéral, en utilisant la poudre blanche comme élément visuel”. Dick a cru que Damian allait s’étrangler et lui-même a eu du mal à masquer son amusement.

Les tableaux sont même plutôt réussit, songe-t-il en raclant un copeau de peinture fraîche couvert de grains blancs sur la partie la plus dense de la voie lactée de drogue qui ondule dans les creux et reliefs du fond d’un camaïeu de bleus saisissants. Il y a quelque chose de fascinant et d'apaisant dans le motif abstrait, les couleurs choisies... Il se fait la réflexion qu’ils plairaient sans doute à Bruce.

Il laisse tomber le copeau dans la minuscule fiole de liquide révélateur, en espérant que la peinture ne fausse pas la réaction chimique. Quelques secondes, puis... bingo, de la TX3. Après avoir empoché le kit de test, il se retourne pour observer la scène derrière lui.

Les deux femmes se sont calmées, et si N’dialo a renoncé à son pinceau, elle ne quitte pas les côtés de son amie, une main protectrice posée sur son bras et l’autre sur sa hanche tandis que Lï est en train de donner à Damian une description complète et minutieuse du dealer en plus de son identité. Dick est impressionné : on trouve rarement un tel sens de l’observation chez quelqu’un qui n’a pas été spécifiquement entraîné... mais à son langage corporel et ce qu’il a évalué de sa personnalité, il est à peu près certain qu’elle ne ment pas. Les dessins minutieux qui ornent les murs et sont manifestement de sa main - le style de N’dialo est moins précis, plus énergique - sont un argument supplémentaire en faveur d’un sens du détail aiguisé.

 

« O. ? Tu entends ça ?

\- Bien reçu », répond la voix métallique d’Oracle dans son oreille.

Depuis la tour de l’Horloge, Barbara est en train de passer le nom du dealer à la moulinette numérique et les petits détails supplémentaires fournis par Lï permettront d’identifier plus rapidement la bonne personne. Pendant qu’elle épluche les archives, elle lui fait un rapport d’avancement des diverses équipes. Tim et Cass ont déjà identifié les dealers respectifs de leurs cibles initiales et sont soit en chemin, soit en train de leur tirer les vers du nez. Ils obtiendront sans doute une liste de clients, qu’Oracle transmettra à Gordon.

« J’ai l’identité de ton dealer. Un gros bras affilié à la Triade Rouge, assez haut-placé, mais je n’ai pas d’infos sur sa hiérarchie, il va falloir que tu ailles chercher les infos à la source.

\- Depuis que Lang est à leurs tête, les Rouges ont perdu pas mal d’influence au sein des Triades et leur position à Chinatown est menacée. Si c’est eux qui ont récupéré la TX3, ce peut être une bonne chose pour nous.

\- Mais ils sont aussi aux abois...

\- Et ça peut être dangereux, je sais », soupire Dick.

Il y a un silence qui pourrait être aussi bien dû à une interférence électromagnétique que lourd de signification, puis Barbara commence à égrener toutes les informations dont ils auront besoin pour localiser leur cible. Dick hésite un peu, puis la charge de prévenir leur contact au GCPD afin que les hommes de Gordon puissent venir saisir les tableaux couverts de drogue.

En temps normal il aurait laissé filer, mais l’opération est trop délicate pour se permettre ce genre de pari, sans compter que les deux jeunes femmes pourraient être en danger s’il venait à se savoir qu’elles ont en leur possession de la TX3. Les toiles vont devoir être détruites en même temps que le reste de la drogue, dès que l’opération sera terminée.

Aussi crève-cœur cela soit-il - du moins pour Dick, il est à peu près certain que Damian appréciera amplement l’occasion d’exprimer son dédain total - c’est une nécessité.

 

« Des nouvelles d’Alpha ?

\- Il vient de quitter son indic. Les nouvelles ne sont pas encourageantes... K. ne savait rien de spécifique, mais il y a définitivement de l’action dans l’air du côté des Triades. Elle a entendu des rumeurs d’un contrat posé par les Rouges hier pour embaucher un mercenaire de haut niveau, mais sans plus de précisions... et il semblerait que Crane soit d’une manière ou d’une autre impliqué, apparemment il aurait des hommes infiltrés dans la Triade Rouge... K. pense qu’il a intercepté des infos qui l’intéressent, mais elle ne sait pas quoi.

\- Ça sent mauvais.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Et c’est sans compter les tensions dues aux récentes incursions de l’Outfit... »

Les tentatives d’OPA hostiles de la part de mafias concurrentes ne sont jamais bien vues, et même si la pègre Chicagoanne n’a pour l’instant que tâté le terrain avec discrétion - et une légalité parfaite qui a dû donner des migraines au Commissaire Gordon - les différentes familles mafieuses de Gotham n’ont guère apprécié la chose et se soupçonnent mutuellent d’une alliance secrète avec l’ennemi...

« Tout ce beau monde est sur le qui-vive. L’indic a un contact qui en sait peut-être plus et Alpha est parti le rencontrer à Goytown.

\- Compris », commente sobrement Dick, qui même s’il n’en pense pas moins a décidé de garder pour lui ses inquiétudes à propos de Bruce.

Un frisson inconfortable traverse sa nuque, comme un mauvais présage, et il fait signe à Robin de la rejoindre près de la fenêtre. En bas retentissent déjà les sirènes des voitures de patrouille du GCPD.

Les dissensions récentes entres les mafias est une poudrière qui ne demande qu’à s’embraser si on lui fournit l’étincelle adéquate... Ce que pourrait bien être la TX3. Et si l’Epouvantail s’intéresse soudainement aux Rouges, c’est signe qu’il a peut-être eu vent de la drogue... La formule de la TX3 serait Noël avant l’heure pour lui, et c’est juste ce dont ils n’ont pas besoin : un super-méchant qui monte en niveau et ajoute la télépathie à son arsenal...

Il est plus que temps d’aller donner un bon coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

« Bonne chasse, B. Oracle, out. »


	6. Chapitre 6

**6.**

 

Nathan Wong est un homme d’une laideur remarquable.  
Quand on regarde la galerie des méchants de Gotham, entre Croc, Double-Face, le Joker ou le Pingouin, on peut être tenté de se laisser convaincre que l’habit fait effectivement le moine et que la noirceur d’une âme peut s’exprimer sur les traits d’un visage... Mais Dick a pourtant eu plus qu’à son tour l’occasion de constater que les apparences sont bien souvent trompeuses. En dehors de quelques cas extrêmes, leurs forfaits ne se reflètent pas sur les visages des criminels normaux, ceux qui ont leur place au pénitencier de Blackgate plutôt qu’à l’asile d’Arkham. Les meurtriers n’ont que rarement une tête de tueur, et Dick a rencontré bien des gars avec une tête de tueur qui étaient les individus les plus inoffensifs qu’il lui ait été donné de croiser.  
Pas Wong.  
L’homme est de taille moyenne, râblé, le teint bilieux, et la description pourtant détaillée et relativement inspirée de Tabatha Lï ne fait pas plus honneur à l’asymétrie déplaisante de ses traits taillés à la serpe qu’à l’expression antipathique qui les crispe. Lï a précisé qu’il a un faciès inoubliable, du genre qui ressort dans la foule et même sans le rapide portrait qu’elle leur a tracé sur la page arrachée d'un bloc-note, Dick aurait été capable de le reconnaître parmi la douzaine d’hommes avec lesquels il est accoudé au bar : il a une tête à avoir commis la totalité des délits et crimes qui apparaissent sur son casier judiciaire long comme le bras, plus un bon nombre “pour la route”.  
  
Après avoir confirmé son identité, ça a été un jeu d’enfant pour Oracle que de farfouiller dans ses comptes, de trouver son abonnement téléphonique et par extension le téléphone portable qui y est attaché, de localiser son emplacement dans Gotham.  
Le bar Chez Charlie est situé dans une ruelle reculée du quartier chinois, fenêtres obstruées, enseigne néon éteinte au-dessus de la porte. Rien ne permet au premier abord de le distinguer de la dizaine de bouis-bouis similaires éparpillés dans le quartier, mis à part les ambitions occidentales de son nom (qui n’a a priori rien à voir avec celui d’un propriétaire présent ou passé, les informe Oracle), la présence de Wong dans l’immeuble et enfin le fait que l’établissement soit fermé un vendredi soir à neuf heures - et pourtant plein comme un oeuf.  
La façade aveugle du bâtiment ne les arrête pas et après avoir crocheté une fenêtre du deuxième étage et s’être introduits dans l’immeuble, Dick et Damian se faufilent jusqu’à l’inhabituel escalier à vis en fer forgé qui descend jusque dans la salle principale du bar.  
Chez Charlie n’est jamais apparu sur leur radar jusque-là, mais Dick est prêt à parier sa moto que c’est sur le point de changer, et pas seulement à cause de Wong.  
Le palier est plongé dans l’ombre et l’angle est suffisant pour leur donner une bonne vue de la salle principale ainsi que des convives rassemblés. Derrière le comptoir, un barman taciturne assure le ravitaillement et si l’on se fie au brouhaha des conversations occasionnellement émaillées de rires ou d’exclamations, la soirée pourrait sembler plus récréative que professionnelle… si ce n’est que Dick est capable d’identifier une bonne moitié des personnes présentes parce qu’elles ont toutes un lien de près ou de loin avec des activités mafieuses.  
Il y a surtout des hommes de main et gros-bras divers, avec lesquels Wong tape pour l’instant la discut’, mais aussi des visages connus pour trafic de drogue, quelques dealers occasionnels et une poignée d’autres malfrats mêlés à des affaires de blanchiment sans pour autant avoir été inculpés…  
Dick est en train d’énumérer les noms des truants qu’il reconnaît pour le bénéfice d’Oracle lorsque Wong porte la main à sa poche pour en tirer son téléphone. Autour de lui, les conversations s’interrompent tandis qu’une bonne moitié des hommes présents fait de même.  
« Message collectif. Je crois qu’on vient de découvrir qui bosse pour la Triade…», commente Damian par-dessus l’épaule de Dick. Arguant avec justesse de sa petite taille et sa légèreté, il s’est arrogé le privilège de la rambarde ouvragée, d’où il pend la tête en bas, parfaitement à  son aise. C’est rare que son successeur rappelle à Dick le Robin qu’il a été autrefois, mais les moments où il choisit des postures invraisemblables font partie des exceptions qui confirment la règle.  
  
Dans la salle la géographie des groupes se modifie sous leurs yeux, les hommes ayant reçu le message échangent des regards et murmurent entre eux.  
« B., j’ai un rapport de Catwoman », annonce Oracle dans le creux de son oreille. « Le dealer qu’elle vient d’arrêter a reçu un texto codé, envoyé d’un téléphone prépayé. C’est un ordre émanant du numéro deux de la Triade rouge, ordonnant d’interrompre les transactions en cours et de prendre contact au plus tôt par les canaux habituels.  
\- Merde. Ils rappellent la drogue ?  
\- On dirait bien…   
\- Le numéro deux… Yun Su Mi ?  
\- C’est possible. Tu sais comme moi à quel point elle est discrète et efficace. On n’a jamais rien eu de plus que des soupçons à son sujet… »  
Wong recule et s’appuie contre un mur, en train d’effacer le texto compromettant, lorsque son portable se met à sonner. À la seconde où il décroche, sa posture se raidit et il se redresse dans un garde-à-vous inconscient.   
Sa position n’est pas idéale, mais Dick arrive à lire sur ses lèvres l’essentiel, qui se résume à des acquiescements monosyllabiques, un A vos ordres, Madame, et finalement un Je serai là dans dix minutes avant de raccrocher.  
Changement de programme.  
  
\---  
  
Sans surprise, Robin prend mal d’être relégué dans ce qu’il perçoit comme une tâche ingrate, tandis que Batman se charge de pister Wong jusqu’à son lieu de rendez-vous et de remonter la hiérarchie de la Triade rouge ; mais il finit par se plier aux ordres sans plus protester. La mission principale reste la récupération de la drogue et le GCPD ne peut entrer dans l’appartement d’un suspect sur la seule parole de Tabatah Lï ; ou du moins, pas sans des autorisations signées en triple exemplaire qu’ils ne peuvent se permettre d’attendre… Il faut que quelqu’un aille chez Wong vérifier que la drogue est bien là, la mette en évidence si elle ne l’est pas et, seulement ensuite, appelle la police pour signaler une effraction, ce qui laissera le champ libre aux hommes de Gordon pour agir en toute légalité.  
Rien de bien folichon donc, mais cela doit être fait : Robin disparaît en grommelant par-dessus les toits, accompagné des dernières recommandations de Dick en matière de prudence et de protection télépathique. Pendant ce temps, Batman prend position silencieusement au-dessus de Wong dans la ruelle qu’il doit traverser pour rejoindre l’avenue principale et dépose avec délicatesse un mouchard sur le col de sa veste.  
  
Le mouchard se révèle dans un premier temps inutile : Wong ne prend pas le métro, mais remonte d’un pas vif l’avenue vers le cœur du quartier chinois, avant de bifurquer vers Goytown, le quartier des clubs à la vie nocturne toujours florissante. Dick le file à distance, tout en profitant du répit pour faire le point avec Oracle sur l’avancée de l’opération. Ils ont déjà mis la main sur pas loin de cinq kilos de TX3, soit près de la moitié de leur estimation basse, et en prime sur une quinzaine de kilos supplémentaires de dope diverse. Il ne fait pas bon être dealer pour la Triade rouge ce soir à Gotham.   
Tout se passerait comme prévu si la Triade n’avait apparemment interrompu brutalement les ventes de drogue.  
« Je ne crois pas que ce soit lié à nous », commente Oracle. « Les réseaux sociaux ont bien noté une activité renforcée des justiciers et #CapeWatch ne va pas tarder à être en trend sur Gotham si ça continue... Mais simplement arrêter les ventes n’est pas la réaction habituelle de la mafia en cas de descente généralisée sur les dealers. Ça cache autre chose.   
\- Tu penses qu’ils savent pour la TX3.  
\- C’est l’explication la plus probable, oui.  
\- ...des nouvelles sur l’implication possible de l’Epouvantail ?  
\- Il n’est pas aux endroits habituels, il a dû se créer un nouveau labo… Pas de signe non plus de ses hommes de main, mais je garde les yeux et les oreilles ouverts.  
\- Ok. Et Alpha ?  
\- Il n’est pas très loin de ta position. Son contact se fait prier pour cracher le morceau, mais il est sur la bonne voie. L’arrivée d’un mercenaire non-identifié semble confirmée, apparemment le contrat est posé depuis plusieurs semaine, tout a été fait dans le plus grand secret... »  
Soit une inconnue potentiellement létale de plus dans une équation déjà bien compliquée… Dick grimace et s’élance du rebord d’un toit, déclenche son grappin, se réceptionne sur l’immeuble en face, une vingtaine de mètres plus haut. Sous lui, Wong vient de s’engager dans une allée de service le long d’un building au pied duquel se trouve un club à la façade illuminée de néons bleus. L’avenue est animée - des fêtards sortis prendre l’air ou fumer une clope, une courte queue devant l’entrée. Au contraire, mis à part un poivrot en train de dégueuler derrière les poubelles, la ruelle est déserte en plus d’être mal éclairée. Wong frappe à une porte métallique, trois coups brefs puis deux longs, échange quelques mots avec l’homme qui vient lui ouvrir et disparaît dans le bâtiment.  
« Passe le mot au reste de l’équipe et prévient le GCPD d’être prudent. Ma cible à l’air d’être arrivée à destination, je te recontacte dès qu’il y a du nouveau. B., out. »  
  
S’introduire sans se faire remarquer dans des endroits densément peuplés tient souvent de la gageure - voire, dans ce cas précis, de la mission impossible - mais Dick tente quand même sa chance. La fenêtre des toilettes du quinzième étage, laissée entrouverte par un fumeur, est son point d’entrée, une fois forcé le mécanisme de sécurité censé l’empêcher de trop s’ouvrir. À gauche, une salle de billard et un salon V.I.P. d’où s’échappent des rires, à droite un couloir pour l’instant désert qui mène vers des chambres et les ascenseurs. Dick consulte le moniteur fixé à son poignet, sur l’écran duquel clignote sagement le mouchard placé sur Wong. Vers le bas, ce qui n’est pas surprenant : le restaurant est au sommet de la tour, les salles de réception privatisées et les appartements dans les étages intermédiaires, et le club s’étend dans les sous-sols de la ville.  
Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour ouvrir les portes automatiques des cages d’ascenseurs, ancrer un nouveau grappin et se laisser tomber vers les entrailles du bâtiment. C’est une chute contrôlée et il ne s’interrompt qu’une fois pour se plaquer aux échelons de maintenance et laisser passer un ascenseur qui monte. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il passe à la descente en rappel et garde un œil sur son moniteur. Moins un, moins deux, moins trois, le son de la musique se réverbère dans l’espace exigu et fait vibrer les câbles, moins quatre, moins cinq, le silence revient… Ses pieds touchent finalement le fond et, après quelques secondes d’écoute attentive pour s’assurer que la voie est libre, il force de nouveau les portes pour sortir de la cage d’ascenseur… et tombe nez à nez avec un garde de faction probablement plus surpris que lui-même.  
L’homme n’a pas le temps de réagir qu’une manchette bien placée l’abat aussi sec.  
  
Une fois le gorille remisé dans un placard à balais providentiel et les morceaux de son arme démontée jetés dans le fond de la cage d’ascenseur, le signal le mène le long d’un méandre de couloirs dénudés, jusqu’à une porte fermée par un verrou électronique. C’est un modèle un peu ancien, ce qui signifie qu’il peut le court-circuiter sans déclencher d’alarme. Dieu bénisse l’Amérique et les criminels qui ne sont pas à la pointe de la technologie !  
Dick ravale un juron entre ses dents lorsque la porte ouverte révèle un escalier étroit qui descend en escargot, sans aucune visibilité ni marge de manœuvre. De quoi faire de lui une cible parfaite : ni les rouges-gorges ni les chauves-souris ne sont des animaux d’intérieur. Et surtout…  
« Oracle, tu me reçois ?  
\- Mal.  
\- Et ça ne risque pas de s’arranger. Dis-moi que tu as les plans de l’immeuble…  
\- Je suis en train de te les transférer. Ce sont les plans numérisés du cadastre : tu as cinq niveaux de sous-sol, le club va du rez-de-chaussée au moins trois, le moins quatre est un parking et le moins cinq une zone de stockage et de locaux techniques – caves, ancienne chaudière, réseau électrique, arrivées de gaz… L’accès via l’ascenseur est limité...  
\- Et le moins six ?  
\- Ha », dit Babs d’un ton qui signifie qu’elle voit parfaitement où il veut en venir. « Il n’est pas sur les plans. Mais vu la topographie du quartier, il est possible que ça donne sur l’ancien réseau de carrières… Il a été partiellement comblé avant même le tremblement de terre, mais tu sais qu’on n’a pas toutes les traces des travaux qui ont été faits au fil des années ; impossible d’en dire plus en se fiant aux archives, c’est potentiellement un vrai gruyère là-dessous. Tu descends ?  
\- Pas le choix… »  
Mais il peut au moins préparer le terrain. D’un revers, il coupe l’alimentation électrique, juste au cas où, et active la vision thermique de son masque. Rien à proximité, ou les murs sont trop épais pour ses capteurs.  
Batarang en main, il s’engage dans l’escalier, descend six, sept, huit volées de marches tournantes, atteint le pied des degrés. Derrière le dernier coude du passage, une ampoule est allumée et deux silhouettes humaines campées devant une porte close s’illuminent de jaune et d’orangé sur les senseurs : il dégaine une charge aveuglante qu’il fait rouler dans la pièce avant de s’élancer à sa suite. Les deux types sont désorientés, mais moins qu’ils auraient pu l’être… Ils portent Dieu sait pourquoi des lunettes de soleil qui, additionnées à leur l’air patibulaire, aux oreillettes et aux vestes de cuir noires distendues par leurs épaules massives, laissent peu de doute : il faut vraiment que ces types arrêtent de regarder des séries de gangster des années quatre-vingt-dix.  
Choix vestimentaires à part, ils sont toutefois modérément compétents dans leur métier et réagissent bien : ils reculent autant que l’espace réduit le leur permet, dégainent leurs armes sans chercher à sécher leurs yeux irrités par le flash de la bombe aveuglante… mais ce n’est malheureusement pour eux pas suffisant.  
Le batarang que tenait Dick fait exploser l’ampoule, plongeant la pièce dans l’obscurité, et son premier élan le mène à mi-chemin de la pièce, où il rebondit sur le plafond avant de s’abattre sur eux dans un tourbillon de cape.  
Un coup de feu éclaire un instant la scène, avant que le premier homme ne s’abatte. Un second, à l’aveugle et complètement hors cible, puis le deuxième garde tombe sans un son.  
  
« B. Je te passe Alpha, il a des nouvelles.  
\- B., contrat confirmé avec un mercenaire russe », rapporte la voix grave de Bruce alors que Dick s’élance de nouveau.  
Il ne peut pas se permettre d’attendre à présent que l’alerte est donnée : il y a dans la pièce suivante cinq silhouettes en mouvement, en train de dégainer ce qui ressemble furieusement à des armes de poing, au vu de leur posture. Ils ouvrent le feu sur la porte close qui les sépare, et à chaque nouvelle balle qui la traverse un rayon de lumière vient percer l’obscurité.  
« Pas maintenant, Alpha », prévient-il en se drapant dans la protection relative offerte par le tissage de microfibre renforcé de la cape, dos plaqué à l’étroit relief d’une colonne de soutènement à droite du battant transformé en passoire. « Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment. »  
Les tirs s’apaisent et Dick peut entendre son comité d’accueil discuter, quatre voix d’hommes et une femme, autoritaire. L’un des trois hommes armés se met en mouvement vers la porte, revolver braqué. À sa manière de bouger, Dick est à peu près certain qu’il a un passé militaire derrière lui.  
« Information prioritaire. Le mercenaire est Sergei Vorakov. Ancien des Spetsnaz, formé par son père, Sergei “la Foudre“ Vorakov, lui-même ex d’une cellule secrète du SMERCH- »  
L’homme défonce la porte déjà malmenée d’un coup de pied parfaitement placé mais ne tente pas de sortir. A la place, il se plaque sur le côté, le mur entre eux, quasiment dos-à-dos avec Dick qui sourit pour lui-même et reste parfaitement immobile et silencieux, attendant qu’il perde patience et tente de venir le déloger.  
« Si j’étais toi, je n’essaierais pas d’y aller », annonce une voix d’homme à l’accent américain presque parfait avec une intonation amusée depuis la pièce suivante, « il est encore vivant là-dedans, et sacrément bien protégé, en plus. Vous attendiez de la visite de qualité, Madame ? »  
Un fourmillement le long de la tempe de Dick lui fait grincer des dents.  
« - le dossier qu’on a sur lui laisse entendre que c’est un télépathe puissant. Niveau inconnu mais le dossier de la CIA à son sujet estime au moins une Classe Huit sur l’échelle Da Silva-Keller. »  
La pression se déplace, jusqu’à se loger contre sa nuque. Là où les tentatives d’intrusion de Wright étaient maladroites et violentes, le contact est cette fois froidement mesuré, inquisiteur. Joueur, presque, même si le dégoût instinctif provoqué en Dick par l’attouchement mental est exactement le même.  
Mais il n’est pas pris par surprise. Ses protections sont érigées et solides depuis des jours, renforcées et maîtrisées. Il n’offre qu’une surface lisse, contenue, et si Vorakov veut ses secrets, il va devoir se battre pour les obtenir.  
« C’est gentil de me prévenir, Alpha… Et si jamais vous ignoriez sa localisation, ce n’est plus la peine de chercher. Contact établi. »  
Il y a un accroc sur la ligne, comme une inspiration brusque, mais ce n’est sans doute qu’un nouveau grésillement de la connexion, qui a empirée au fur et à mesure qu’il s’enfonçait dans le sous-sol de Gotham.  
  
Le pourcentage d’êtres humains nés avec des prédispositions psy significatives avoisine les un sur trois cent mille, généralement en réception, de différents degrés d’empathie jusqu’à la télépathie réceptive pure – Classes Une à Six -, plus rarement encore avec des capacités d’émission – de Sept à Dix. Deux personnes seulement ont été officiellement classifiées au niveau le plus élevé depuis la création de l’échelle Da Silva-Keller...   
Avec de l’entraînement et une rigueur mentale suffisante, il est possible pour les gens normaux de fermer leurs esprits de manière à ne rien émettre qu’un empathe puisse percevoir et – bien plus difficile mais tout aussi réalisable - de se protéger contre les intrusions actives. Par contre, la télépathie elle-même n’est pas une capacité que l’on puisse acquérir si l’on ne possède pas la prédisposition… Du moins jusqu’à l’apparition de la TX3. Il y a les metahumains bien entendu, et  toute la galerie des hypnotiseurs et des savants fous jouant avec les ondes ou construisant des machines plus complexes les unes que les autres capables de percevoir ou d’influencer le cerveau humain… Mais rien d’aussi simple et d’aussi terriblement dangereux qu’un vrai télépathe puissant et ayant bénéficié d’un entraînement approfondi – qui plus est militaire.  
Sur ce champ de bataille précis, Dick ne peut qu’être défenseur : Vorakov a l’avantage exclusif de l’offensive… Et tout le temps du monde pour tester ses défenses tant que Dick sera immobile. Puisqu’ils ne vont pas lui donner l’occasion d’égaliser un peu les effectifs en essayant de le déloger, c’est à lui d’aller les chercher.  
« Dis-m’en plus sur ce charmant personnage », demande-t-il en déclipant trois bombes fumigènes de sa ceinture, et Oracle prend la relève.  
« Capacités avérées de contrôle mental, excellent manipulateur et très bon stratège, spécialité probable en combat rapproché, style systema Poznai Sebia, prédilection pour les armes blanches et les couteaux de lancer. »  
Dick prend une longue inspiration, se recentre. Son esprit est une lame, uniquement tournée vers le combat à venir. Il ne peut pas se permettre le moindre relief et il supprime toute hésitation, tout ressenti, le réconfort ridicule et complexe d’avoir entendu la voix de Bruce, l’inquiétude périphérique pour son Robin, toutes les contingences liées à l’opération en cours. Calme et centré, une lame.  
Il expire doucement.  
  
\---  
  
Les bombes fumigènes lancées par la porte obligeamment défoncée par le premier homme atterrissent en plein milieu de la pièce suivante où elles explosent, libérant un panache de fumée noire et âcre qui couvre l’entrée de Dick.  
À l’instant où il passe le seuil les hommes de mains ouvrent le feu, une pluie d’acier dont la moitié est balayée par un ample mouvement de la cape et dont l’autre manque tout simplement sa cible. Dick est déjà au milieu d’eux, une botte s’écrasant contre un visage avant de rebondir vers le second tireur dans un mouvement tournoyant – Wong, note-t-il une fraction de seconde avant de l’atteindre - se réceptionne mains en avant pour agripper ses épaules et profite de son élan pour le soulever et le lancer sur Ex-Militaire, qui semble avoir choisi l’option “tirez dans le tas, Dieu reconnaîtra les siens“.  
Une volée de batarangs intercepte cinq couteaux de lancer, qui vont ricocher au sol tandis que le premier blessé émet un râle doublé d’un gargouillis sanglant. Wong gémit « Putain, merde, c’est Batman ! » en se relevant péniblement de la collision et Ex-Militaire se rue pour atteindre son semi-automatique, qui lui a échappé lorsqu’il a été percuté et a glissé quelques mètres plus loin. Il abandonne la tentative pour sortir un poignard de sa botte lorsque Dick le rejoint avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de récupérer son arme à feu. Dick bloque une feinte, deux. Force un point faible de sa garde, le déséquilibre et lui brise la jambe qu’un coup de pied vicieux. Un point de pression sur la nuque et Ex-Militaire s’affaisse. Il ne se relèvera pas de sitôt.  
  
Le plat d’un batarang contre sa nuque met Wong hors-jeu et, alors que la fumée se dissipe, ne restent plus debout dans la pièce que Batman et deux opposants : face à lui une mince femme asiatique d’une quarantaine d’années, cintrée dans un costume trois pièce impeccable, et un soldat massif aux tempes poivre et sel et aux traits acérés, vêtu d’une combinaison de combat noire bardée d’armes. Il manque cinq poignards aux étuis fixés à son avant-bras droit.  
La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvent possède des dimensions de cathédrale de béton souterraine, à l’atmosphère renfermée et aux murs vérolés de plaques d’humidité, où de ça et là on peut voir affleurer la roche et les traces des soutènements de pierre de l’ancien réseau de carrières et d’égouts de Gotham. L’immense espace est plongé dans la pénombre, vide mis à part une pile basse de caisses à demi-couvertes d’une bâche et un trolley abandonné contre un mur ; des traces au sol en trahissent l’usage régulier en tant que lieu de stockage.  
« Batman », salue l’homme avec un bref signe de tête, et le contact contre son esprit fait s’hérisser intérieurement Dick. « J’espérais bien l’occasion de rencontrer l’homme derrière la légende en venant à Gotham. Je dois avouer que les rumeurs ne sont pas surfaites.  
\- Ta curiosité est satisfaite, Vorakov. Ce n’est pas toi qui m’intéresse ce soir… Je te suggère de saisir ta chance de t’en sortir entier et de mieux choisir tes contrats par le futur. Mon territoire est hors limite.  
\- Un contrat est un contrat », répond le mercenaire, « et je sais que tu es conscient de l’importance d’une réputation...  
\- Tant pis pour toi, alors. Su Mi, on dirait que le vent tourne », gronde Dick en s’adressant à la femme qui est le numéro deux de la Triade rouge. Elle reste parfaitement calme et relève le menton avec défiance, mais il peut voir la tension dans la ligne de ses épaules, dans le palpitement de sa gorge.  
Il y a quelque chose qui cloche là-dedans, songe Dick. Le timing du contrat de Vorakov ne colle pas avec le moment de l’interruption de la vente de drogue, pas plus que le choix du lieu de rendez-vous, avec quelques lieutenants spécialement choisis comme Wong – car c’est ce qu’il devait être… -, dans un espace à la toute limite du territoire Rouge… Ce n’est pas dans les manières de faire de Lang, le parrain, et c’est inhabituellement imprudent de la part de Yun Su Mi, qui cultive assidûment son image bénigne de professeur de Sciences Économiques et qui a pour l’instant toujours déjoué toute tentative de l’inculper pour sa participation dans des activités moins légales… Ce n‘est pas juste la TX3.  
Il fait quelques pas vers la femme et Vorakov s’interpose nettement, visage de marbre mais expression corporelle alerte, parfaitement claire quant au danger qu’il représente. Dans le même mouvement la pression à l’arrière du crâne de Dick s’accentue, pas encore agressive, mais plus dense, suffisante pour rediriger une partie de son attention, doublée qu’elle est d’un picotement incontrôlable qui rampe sur sa peau, frémit d’inconfort le long de ses muscles sous l’armure, sur les plats découverts de son visage… Elle est insuffisante toutefois pour que le regard en coin de Su Mi et son mouvement avorté vers l’un des soutènements noyé dans l’ombre lui échappent. Un second accès, qui donne sans doute sur le réseau de galeries désaffectées des carrières ou des anciens égouts.  
S’il attaque maintenant, il va devoir affronter le mercenaire russe, ce qui signifie perdre sa chance s’interroger Su Mi, peut-être aussi de la capturer… Mais d’un autre côté, plus il attend, plus il laisse à Vorakov l’occasion de pousser sa supériorité.  
« Que cherches-tu as accomplir, Su Mi ? Pourquoi Vorakov ? » Pourquoi Vorakov et pas n’importe quel autre mercenaire qui t’aurait coûté beaucoup moins cher pour la même efficacité en combat pur ? Pourquoi un télépathe, si jusqu’à aujourd’hui tu ignorais l’existence de la TX3 ?  
Plutôt que de se rapprocher de Yun Su Mi, il décrit un arc de cercle qui l’amène jusqu’à la pile de conteneurs. Il lui suffit d’un coup d’œil dans une caisse dont le couvercle n’a pas été refermé correctement dans l’émoi provoqué par son arrivé pour identifier les paquets blancs soigneusement rangés les uns contre les autres, en une masse compacte et coûteuse.  
Avec un peu de chance, il s’agit même de TX3, au moins en partie, mais il n’a pas le temps de tester les lots pour l’instant, ça viendra plus tard.  
Ses mots suivants sont pour les oreilles d’Oracle, en espérant que le signal passe encore.  
« Combien y en a-t-il ? Dix kilos ? Vingt kilos ? C’est une manière bien infortunée de tomber, après tous les efforts de discrétions que vous aviez fait, ça va être mauvais pour votre image de marque… Lang va être extrêmement déçu. »  
La femme recule, un pas, deux pas. Et… ha. Tout s’explique, bien entendu.  
« Quoique, peut-être la disparition de la concurrence l’arrangera-t-elle finalement. J’ai toujours entendu dire que c’était un homme qui ne supportait pas la déloyauté… et qui gardait les informations sensibles pour lui seul. Je peux concevoir qu’une femme ambitieuse ne se satisfasse pas de sa manière de faire les choses et décide de prendre la Triade en main… Mais c’est trop tard. Ce soir vous tombez tous les deux.»  
Les lèvres de Yun Su Mi se tordent dans une grimace froide.  
« Vorakov, tuez-le. »  
  
La manière dont l’homme se met en mouvement fait penser à une explosion : de l’immobilité la plus totale à l’expansion maximale en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour amorcer un souffle. Trois couteaux de jet cueillent en plein vol les batarangs lancés pour immobiliser Su Mi qui se précipite vers la sortie dérobée, puis c’est l’impact.  
Ils se rencontrent à mi-chemin et Vorakov frappe comme un forgeron, comme un chirurgien. Dick bloque, bloque, bloque tandis que contre son esprit le mercenaire martèle des coins, cherche la moindre aspérité où exercer la pression initiale qui l’ouvrira en deux.  
La partie physique du combat est inscrite dans ses muscles, au plus profond de son cerveau reptilien et c’est tant mieux, car si ce n’était pas le cas, s’il lui fallait réfléchir avant de parer, avant d’attaquer, il serait perdu. Toute son attention est dans le maintien de ses défenses mentales tandis qu’il danse et feinte, encaisse, crochète un instant Vorakov et profite de la fraction de seconde de répit pour se lancer sur la trace de Su Mi qui vient de s’engouffrer dans le tunnel. Le nouveau batarang qu’il lance manque en partie sa cible, de nouveau dévié par un poignard bien placé, mais peu importe, car il la touche à l’épaule, la fait trébucher, et si elle se relève et continue, c’est sans se rendre compte qu’un mouchard est pris dans les fibres de tissu déchiré de sa veste. Elle s’en apercevra bien assez tôt, mais avec un peu de chance, c’est tout le temps dont Dick aura besoin pour achever le combat, pour se débarrasser du mercenaire.  
C’est pourtant ce dernier qui tire le premier sang. Il se bat avec une brutalité méthodique, vise les points faibles de Dick : visage découvert, jointures de l’armure, articulations... Ils sont à présent le long du mur, non loin de l’ouverture sombre et étroite par laquelle a disparu Su Mi et la lutte a repris de plus belle. Vorakov a abandonné le combat à main nue au profit d’une lame courte d’apparence redoutable qui a fait son apparition dans sa main gauche et dont il se sert avec autant d’aisance que de ses poignards de lancer. Dick ne sait pas si c’est lié à la télépathie, mais il a un mal fou à surprendre l’autre homme. Il est plus rapide - de peu, mais le moindre atout est important - et pourtant Vorakov semble toujours le mener d’un pas.  
Il bloque les bâtons d’escrima de Dick contre son avant-bras gauche et utilise la brève ouverture dans la garde de Batman pour lui assener un crochet du droit redoutable, qui l’envoie heurter de tout son poids les moellons irréguliers du mur. Il peut sentir le mortier s'effriter contre son dos, entend le grincement sourd des vieilles pierres dérangées... mais il profite de leurs élans respectifs et de l’appui soudain dans son dos pour caler son pied contre le ventre de l’homme, agripper sa main et tordre le poignet gauche entre ses deux bâtons : Vorakov lâche prise avant que son articulation ne cède et la dague claque au sol, hors de portée.  
Vorakov rompt un instant l’engagement et Dick en profite pour se décoller du mur qui s’est creusé sous son corps, sent le sang dans sa bouche, dégouliner le long de son menton.   
C’est à ce moment que le mercenaire se met à parler.  
  
« Je n’en attendais pas moins de la part du Batman », dit-il, « mais je suis malgré tout impressionné. C’est rare de rencontrer des protections comme les vôtres. Une telle rigueur... Elles sont parfaites - presque parfaites. Et l’alliage du masque aide, non ? »  
Ils dansent l’un autour de l’autre, à l’affût, et Dick place un coup de feinte sur le flanc, vise les tempses de l’homme pour atteindre son oreille interne, mais sa main droite est déviée, manque sa cible et Vorakov ne vacille qu’un instant, se redresse et s’ébroue avec un sourire froid.  
« Mais faire de votre esprit une lame n’est pas suffisant, il suffit que je trouve la moindre fêlure, que j’applique simplement la torsion suffisante, et alors même le meilleur acier peut se fendre... Peut-être que lui aurait pu tenir le coup, mais après tout vous n’êtes que le remplacement, non ? » Le scalpel contre l’esprit de Dick suit des lignes invisibles, cherche à trancher, crisse et érafle, mord comme un bruit froid dans ses oreilles, il peut presque l’entendre. « L’élève n’est pas encore à la hauteur du maître, n’est-ce pas ? Comment le pourrait-il... »  
Et il le provoque, Dick sait que c’est de la provocation, qu’il cherche juste la faille par laquelle s’engouffrer et qu’il ne tire probablement rien de son esprit, ce n’est rien qu’il n’ait pu deviner avec un peu de psychologie basique et un bon informateur sur les chauves-souris de Gotham. Rien qu’un coup dans le vide, mais tenter de s’en convaincre ne l’en rend pas moins vrai. Il découvre les dents et plie, comme J’onn le lui a appris, roseau plutôt que chêne, fouet plutôt que lame... et la tempête passe pour un instant, le scalpel dérape et se fait moins pressant.  
« Je t’ai eu », murmure Vorakov, et sa main est encore sur le manche du poignard logé dans le flanc de Dick, nettement glissé à la jointure entre deux plaques de kelvar.  
Dick attrape le poignet, le col de l’autre et profite de la proximité forcée pour placer un coup de tête vicieux qui résonne comme l’impact d’une hache sur un billot. L’homme titube, laisse échapper un râle étranglé et ils chancellent, agrippés l’un à l’autre dans une parodie obscène de pas de deux, heurtent le mur de tout leur poids.   
Et avant que Dick n’ait vraiment compris ce qui arrivait, avant que la douleur ne se fasse connaître et que le sang chaud ne commence à s’écouler, ils basculent tous deux, passent à travers la paroi déjà fragilisée dont l’impact a fini par déloger les pierres, et c’est l’ombre, la chute ; et juste avant que la lumière ne disparaisse, quelque chose comme un écho, un fragment de la voix de Bruce noyée parmi les parasites et le grondement du mur en train de céder, une hallucination presque.  
Puis plus rien.

 

 


	7. Chapitre 7

Ils atterrissent brutalement ; un entremêlement de membres, une cascade de pierraille qui s’abat sur eux. Vorakov touche le sol le premier, avec un grognement de douleur. Dick est à moitié sur lui : cela signifie que c’est contre son dos que pleuvent les moellons. La cape et les protections crâniennes du masque le protègent en partie, mais un bloc heurte durement son épaule gauche ; un autre le frappe à la tempe, dans une gerbe d’étincelles dansant un instant devant ses yeux. Noir total : le système de vision thermique de son masque vient de rendre l’âme.

Même la faible lumière de la salle souterraine ne les atteint pas aussi bas et c’est à l’aveugle qu’ils s’empoignent maladroitement, comme deux enfants inhabiles qui apprennent tout juste à lutter. Vorakov doit être encore sonné par le coup sur la tête que lui a porté Dick : il lui faut une poignée de secondes pour se souvenir qu’il tient encore le poignard et le retourner dans la plaie, tandis que de sa main libre il agrippe Dick, l’empêche de se dérober.

 

L’espace est exigu et Dick dérape contre la roche humide lorsqu’il tente de trouver un appui pour se redresser, échapper à l’acier qui le fouaille. Mais il n’a nulle part où fuir. A la place, il sert les dents, met son poids sur la courte lame et bloque la main du mercenaire entre leurs deux corps. Il rentre le menton et accompagne l’attaque de toute sa masse. Le premier coup de tête manque le crâne de Vorakov, qui s’est contorsionné. La pression contre son esprit est de retour, violente et sans plus la moindre retenue, teintée d’un goût de panique qui ne l’en rend que plus vicieuse.

Au second essai, Dick peut sentir le corps sous le sien s'arc-bouter, pousser pour inverser leurs positions, et _ho_ \- il y a du vide quelque part sur leur droite. Ils roulent, tombent à nouveau.

Le flot glacial d’un courant souterrain les happe, les sépare. Même le contact de l’esprit de Vorakov contre le sien est finalement entraîné au loin, noyé dans l’ombre et le fracas de l’eau qui l’enserre, fait écho au sang qui bat contre ses tempes...

 

\---

 

Il y a un rat sur son visage.

Dick se retourne avec un grognement de douleur. Le mouvement brusque - ou peut-être la découverte que son prochain repas n’est pas aussi mort qu’il ne le croyait -  fait détaler l’animal avec un criaillement aigu. Dick peut tâtonner en paix, se rendre compte qu’il s’est hissé hors de l’eau sur une margelle étroite.

Sa lampe torche au moins a survécu à la chute. Le puissant rayon perce l’obscurité, lui montre l’arc humide des vieilles briques au-dessus de sa tête, le frémissement turbide de l’eau qui se jette plus loin dans un bassin de dessablement dont il a du mal à distinguer les limites.

Il ramène péniblement ses jambes sous lui sur l’accotement exigu, glissant de moisissure, et s’adosse au pan de mur le plus plat. Sa tête le lance, mais son esprit est aussi clair que possible étant données les circonstances : aucune trace de Vorakov.

Il est peu charitable (sans compter guère en accord avec la philosophie de Batman) de souhaiter que l’homme se soit noyé dans une cunette ou, à défaut, qu’il se soit terré dans un tunnel de service pour lécher ses blessures. L’espoir fait vivre.

Sa main effleure le poignard toujours enfoncé dans son flanc et il se force à respirer profondément, se concentre sur ce que lui indique son corps. La lame est courte et entre l’épaisseur de l’armure et la couche protectrice des muscles, il est peu probable que le coup ait atteint les viscères... ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Enfin, du moins dans la catégorie “j’ai un couteau planté dans le bide”.

Il peut aussi s’estimer heureux que le poignard soit resté dans la plaie. Il a protégé les chaires vives de la majorité du contact avec l’eau souillée... et surtout obstrué la blessure, lui évitant de se vider de son sang.

Avant d’y toucher, il fouille dans la poche droite de sa ceinture et en sort le nécessaire de premiers soins, où il sélectionne une seringue pour s’injecter un antibiotique à spectre large. Il ne veut même pas penser aux germes présents dans les eaux usées dans lesquelles il a barboté - rien que l’odeur est presque suffisante pour lui retourner le cœur... Mais s’il ne désinfecte pas la plaie dans un futur relativement proche, la septicémie est une issue plus que probable.

 

La douleur - mentale comme physique - est intermittente ; des vagues qui fluent et refluent, paralysantes d’intensité. Il s’accorde une poignée de minutes de méditation d’urgence pour recompartimenter, repousser la peine à un niveau qui la rend supportable et n'interférera pas avec ses capacités de réflexion ou de combat.

Seulement ensuite s’occupe-t-il de savoir où il est. Le crépitement des parasites est sa seule réponse lorsqu’il cherche à contacter Oracle : peu importe la fréquence, ses appels demeurent sans retour. De même, le mouchard placé sur Yun Su Mi n'apparaît pas sur son écran. Il est trop profond dans les entrailles de Gotham, il lui faut trouver un chemin vers la surface... Plus le choix : il doit se débarrasser du poignard.

Un coup sec. Il étouffe un grognement entre ses dents serrées, puis recouvre la plaie sanguinolente de désinfectant, d’une compresse stérile enduite de coagulant et d’une protection étanche par dessus le bandage. C’est tout ce qu’il peut se permettre pour l’instant. Il faudra que ça tienne.

Il suit le mur sur la margelle instable, à demi effondrée par endroit, jusqu'à ce qu’elle disparaisse complètement quand la canalisation se déverse dans le bassin de décantation. Le faisceau de la lampe esquisse la forme massive d’une avancée de pierre de l’autre côté de la salle, flanquée d’une volée de marches descendant dans l’eau. Mais lorsqu’il lance son grappin, la griffe racle contre la roche friable sans trouver de prise solide, cède dès qu’il met trop de pression sur la ligne. Il n’a d’autre option que de replonger dans le cloaque...   

Entre l’armure alourdie par les plaques de kevlar et la cape, le costume n’est pas à son plus performant dans l’eau. Malgré le fait que Dick soit un bon nageur, il a du mal à effectuer la traversée. Arrivé sur l’autre bord, il est obligé de s’arrêter un instant en frissonnant sur les marches, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il ignore sur quelle distance et dans quelle direction le courant souterrain l’a emporté. Il a probablement dérivé vers le nord, en direction de la Sprang : c’est là que se trouvent les stations d’épuration de l’île Haute, qui débouchent sur la rivière... Son seul point de repère est son compas ; sous terre, tous les tunnels se ressemblent et s’entrecroisent, donnant l’impression de remonter pour mieux s’enfoncer un peu plus profond. Il pourrait errer des jours dans les culs-de-sac du vieux réseau, dont la plupart des passages donnant sur les ouvrages plus récents ont été condamnés.

Au moins n’est-il pas sur le territoire de Croc’, songe-t-il avec une ironie un peu morbide, en se hissant dans un boyau qui s’ouvre à hauteur d’homme perpendiculairement au couloir principal... quoique-

 

Il éteint sa lampe torche et s’immobilise, respiration bloquée. Il y a le gargouillis toujours omniprésent de l’eau, les sons discrets des rongeurs en cavale et...  et ce qui l’a interpellé, un frottement contre la pierre, le bruit presque inaudible de pas se réverbérant sur les murs dans le couloir qu’il vient de quitter.

L’écho est un animal trompeur et pendant un long moment, il lui est impossible de déterminer si le son s’approche ou s’éloigne, avant que les résonances furtives se fassent plus nettes, plus proches. Il est toujours aveugle : pas la moindre lueur vacillante se reflétant sur une paroi, pas le moindre changement dans la texture des ombres. La probabilité qu’il s’agisse de Vorakov augmente à chaque instant.

Ses protections mentales éprouvées fermement en place, Dick est à l'affût, yeux grands ouverts, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende une autre respiration que la sienne, qu’il sente dans la circulation de l’air vicié un changement qui signifie qu’il n’est plus seul.

 

Il se rend compte qu’il a commis une erreur d’évaluation quand son premier coup est paré avec une précision redoutable et que son adversaire bloque, le contourne sans même le toucher dans l’espace exigu.

« Dick. »

Il se fige une fraction de seconde, bras toujours armé avant de le laisser retomber.

« Bruce ? »

Une lampe s'allume, un instant éblouissante, et c’est bien Bruce, visage impassible et regard dissimulé sous une paire de lunettes de vision nocturne. Il a troqué la veste de skaï fauve et les vêtements tapageurs de Matches contre l’une des combinaisons de combat grises non marquées qu’ils gardent dans des appartements refuges éparpillés çà et là dans Gotham. Dick s’affaisse contre le mur avec un soupire inaudible.

« Ton traceur est hors service », annonce Bruce avec brusquerie. Ses doigts viennent frôler la tempe de Dick, où la pierre qui a détruit son système de vision thermique a sans doute également eu raison de la puce intégrée.

« Je ne reçois plus rien non plus », confirme Dick. « Mais j’ai un mouchard sur Yun Su Mi : dès qu’on sera un peu remontés, on pourra se remettre en chasse. Je croyais que tu étais censé rester en surface en tant qu’indic ?

\- J’ai adapté le plan à la situation », répond simplement Bruce en relevant ses lunettes. « Vorakov ? » ajoute-t-il en touchant délicatement le bandage ensanglanté.

« Le seul et l’unique », confirme Dick avec une grimace. « Je l’ai perdu, il doit être quelque part dans les tunnels.

\- Statut ?

\- Je n’ai pas été compromis. Rien de grave, à part ça »,  il désigne la compresse et la trace sombre du sang qui coule de la plaie le long de sa hanche et de sa jambe. « Pas d’organes vitaux touchés. Tu es descendu par l'entrepôt souterrain ? »

Bruce hoche la tête.

« Robin et Question s’occupent des hommes de main et de la drogue en attendant l’arrivée du GCPD. C’est une belle prise, au moins la moitié du lot est de la TX3. Les autres continuent de traquer les dealers.

\- Tu n’as pas suivi la trace de Yun Su Mi ? »

Bruce tressaille de manière presque imperceptible, puis hausse les épaules.

« Suis-moi », ordonne-t-il en faisant demi-tour. « Sa trace était froide le temps que j’arrive. Tu es en dessous depuis plus d’une heure. Et elle n’ira pas bien loin, je te le garantis.»

Dick se force à rengager la conversation, pour oublier la douleur qui se rappelle à son bon souvenir, maintenant qu'il est de nouveau en mouvement.

« Bruce, je sais pourquoi elle a engagé Vorakov. Elle prépare un coup de force contre Lang pour prendre la tête de la Triade. Elle planifiait sans doute d’utiliser Vorakov pour le manipuler pendant la transition, peut-être récupérer des infos confidentielles. La TX3 n’est qu’un grain de sable imprévu qui a interféré avec son plan. Je pense qu’elle n’avait pas encore décidé qu’en faire...

\- Ca expliquerait bien des choses... » acquiesce Bruce en se coulant par une ouverture basse. Dick le suit et ne peut empêcher sa respiration de tressauter. Le plafond est bas, les contraint à avancer courbés... Ce n’est pas une position des plus clémentes pour sa blessure.   
Il se force à garder les yeux sur la nuque de Bruce, la fine ligne de peau qui apparaît et disparaît par intermittence dans la lueur mouvante de sa lampe torche, entre le col de sa combinaison et le tissu du masque pour l’instant remonté sur son front.

Il y a quelque chose de compliqué au creux de son estomac - un peu à droite du trou laissé par le poignard, songe-t-il sardoniquement. Il se force à l’ignorer, reporte son attention sur ses mouvements, les tunnels autour d’eux, le sol inégal sous ses pieds.

Ils arrivent finalement au bas d’un puisard dont l’échelle à moitié rouillée remonte vers les conduites les plus récentes du réseau. A partir de là, leur progression se fait plus aisée : il y a suffisamment de hauteur de plafond pour marcher à peu près droit et les tunnels suivent le plan des rues. Une ville sous la ville.

 

Ils émergent finalement d’une plaque d'égout dans une ruelle reculée, plus proche de son point de départ que ce que Dick aurait cru. Après la perte de sang, le froid nocturne mord plus cruellement qu’à l’accoutumée et il frissonne, se drape un peu plus dans la cape, conscient du regard de Bruce.

« Oracle ?

\- B. Contente d’entendre ta voix.

\- De même. Tu as un contact sur Su Mi ?

\- En mouvement, donc le traceur est a priori toujours en place, mais le signal est faible et je le perds régulièrement. Robin a exploré le chemin qu’elle a pris pour s’échapper, il donne sur un véritable labyrinthe, impossible de la rattraper par là. Mais dès qu’elle refera surface pour de bon, on pourra la cueillir. J’ai utilisé les points de contacts pour extrapoler une trajectoire, je vous envoie ça dès que les calculs sont terminés.

\- Merci, O.

\- De rien.» Même à travers le filtre vocal désincarné, la voix de Barbara semble s’adoucir. « Ça va ?

\- Comme un charme. Je vais avoir un succès du tonnerre avec mon nouveau parfum “Eau de cloaque”. Même Alpha est conquis. »

Elle rit, avec générosité ; plus que ne le mérite sa faible tentative d’humour. Babs le connaît par coeur.

« Je n’en doute pas. Je vous recontacte dès que j’ai du nouveau, Oracle, out. »

Dick se tourne vers Bruce, aux aguets à ses côtés, et répond à la question muette qu’il devine dans les lignes de sa posture.

« Le Nid, je pense. On a un délai et il faut que je nettoie ça. »

Bruce ne daigne même pas répondre, mais la seconde d’après il a un grappin dans sa main et s’envole vers le sommet de l’immeuble le plus proche, suivi de près par Dick.

 

\---

 

Le Nid est un de leurs refuges : un appartement miteux dans un immeuble qui l’est tout autant. Ils y gardent les costumes de rechange et les kits médicaux de campagne plus fournis que ceux que peuvent contenir les ceintures. Une unique fenêtre étroite donne sur une cour aveugle où personne n’est jamais là pour les voir entrer - Dick ne croit pas s’être une seule fois servi de la porte.

Ils se glissent dans le salon l’un après l’autre et, après avoir rabattu les volets derrière eux, Bruce allume la lumière tandis que Dick pianote le code de l’armoire forte qui contient un masque de rechange, ainsi que la trousse de secours.

L’appartement porte encore les traces du passage précipité de Bruce, remarque-t-il en enlevant ses gants pour aller laver et désinfecter ses mains dans la minuscule salle d’eau - elle ne mérite même pas le nom de salle de bain. Il y a encore sur l’unique chaise qui meuble les lieux le costume de Matches abandonné à la hâte ; veste, chemise et t-shirt  à l’envers, pantalon laissé en boule entre les pieds. Dick a un instant la vision de Bruce en train de se changer précipitamment, passant ses vêtements au-dessus de sa tête d’un seul mouvement ample. Il la repousse férocement.

L’eau dans l’évier de faïence coule rose et il lève finalement la tête vers son reflet, croise son propre regard derrière la lentille droite brisée du masque. Un mince filet rouge dégouline le long de sa tempe.

Il ne s’était pas rendu compte que l’impact avait été assez fort pour déformer le masque et défoncer ainsi ses protections. Serait-il possible que l’agression mentale de Vorakov ait été suffisamment douloureuse pour couvrir la souffrance physique ? C’est l’un des problèmes de minimiser la douleur pendant les missions : on en manque les messages importants de son propre corps et on peut sous-estimer ou ignorer trop longtemps une blessure grave...

Il retire le masque et examine la plaie du bout des doigts : il n’en est _a priori_ pas encore là. Ce n’est rien de trop méchant, au pire il risque une très légère commotion cérébrale. Il a vu bien plus grave et ce n’est pas suffisant pour l’arrêter.

« Laisse-moi faire », ordonne Bruce derrière lui. Dick se tourne docilement dans la pièce minuscule, lui présente son flanc pour qu’il l’aide à enlever la partie supérieure de son costume et puisse examiner le pansement provisoire imbibé de sang. L’espace exigu les force à un pas de deux inconfortable, jusqu’à ce que Dick pose un genou sur le siège des toilettes pour garder son équilibre et permettre à la lumière de donner sur la plaie tandis que Bruce se penche sur lui.

Ses mains sur sa peau sont une caresse familière, une chaleur réconfortante, l’écho de dizaines de blessures et de rafistolages maison pour tenir le coup. Il ne tente pas de remplacer le pansement au risque de rouvrir la plaie, mais retire le bandage étanche, s’assure que l'hémorragie s’est tarie, que la compresse est toujours en place. Il en pose une seconde par-dessus, remet un nouveau bandage.

Ils sont collés l’un contre l’autre et Dick voit juste la ligne tendue de la mâchoire de Bruce, la tension dans ses épaules. Leurs regards se croisent un instant quand il relève le visage et Dick est certain qu’il va lui ordonner d’abandonner la mission comme il l’a déjà fait par le passé. Ses manières autoritaires ne souffrent aucune discussion et ont été, au fil des années, source de bien trop de conflits entre eux.

Mais non. Il se contente de réajuster le costume avec soin et presse sa main contre le ventre de Dick, teste la résistance de la plaie.

« Merci », murmure ce dernier.

Bruce a une drôle de grimace au coin des lèvres et avant de se détourner pour se laver les mains, il penche la tête avec une expression sérieuse, presque pensive.

« Tu as raison, ton “eau de cloaque” est tout à fait irrésistible », et Dick rit, surpris et curieusement ravi de la lueur amusée dans les yeux de Bruce. Juste comme ça, l’étrange humeur qui s’était abattue sur lui disparaît. Il est prêt à repartir.

 

Une fois aussi propre que les sanitaires rudimentaires le lui permettent, il est en train de mettre le casque endommagé sous clé lorsque Robin entre par la fenêtre.

Il accorde à peine un regard à son père et marche droit sur Dick, le visage chiffonné de contrariété et les sourcils se rejoignant presque.

« Tu es un idiot, Grayson », annonce-t-il à la cantonade, « et il est hors de question que je te laisse partir seul la prochaine fois, si c’est pour que tu ailles te faire poignarder dans les égouts ! » Son nez se fronce, peut-être à la vue du sang qui macule encore l’évier, songe Dick, mais le gnome contredit cette thèse en ajoutant « Tu pues ! » d’un ton horrifié.

Il est personnellement ravi que Damian n’ait pas été là pour faire la connaissance de Vorakov, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d’être touché par l’instinct protecteur de son rouge-gorge sauvage.

« Je vais bien », dit-il simplement en ébouriffant la tignasse de Damian d’une main, et le garçon se raidit, puis se tortille en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de Bruce, qui leur a tourné le dos sous prétexte de finir de boucler les lieux.

Embarrasser Damian devant son père n’est pas le but de l’opération et la main de Dick retombe sur l’épaule de son Robin, la serre une fois avant de le laisser aller.

« Il est temps de bouger. Oracle, tu as du nouveau pour nous ?

\- Les grands esprits se rencontrent, B., j'allais justement t'appeler. Je sais exactement où va Yun Su Mi. »

 

\---

 

Le temps qu’ils remontent au travers de l’île Haute vers le _Dragon Rouge,_ le casino qui est la place forte de la Triade, la situation a sensiblement évolué. Batwoman rapporte que l’information de la rafle généralisée s’est finalement répandue dans les bas-fonds. Certains dealers tentent de disparaître, d’autres n’ont nulle part où aller et semblent déterminés à vendre chèrement leur liberté. Red Robin et les Birds of Prey rencontrent une résistance acharnée dans les Narrows, où un groupe d’hommes armés s’est barricadé dans un resto, prenant deux serveuses terrifiées et un passant en otage. Le fait qu’ils aggravent leur cas ne semble pas leur avoir traversé l’esprit. Batgirl et Catwoman poursuivent leur mission sans accroc particulier et Question est encore dans le souterrain avec le GCPD.

 

Le _Dragon Rouge_ est un bâtiment impressionnant, plus large que haut, dont l’architecte a manifestement pris les instructions “d’inspiration chinoise” et “forteresse imprenable” au pied de la lettre. Son décor, que des commentateurs enthousiastes ont parfois qualifié d'exotique - voire, avec une bonne dose de naïveté, d'authentique - est l’un des éléments qui attire les joueurs de la jet-set gothamite. Le ponton et l’entrée maritime permettent également aux visiteurs les plus fortunés de s’afficher en arrivant directement en yacht. Bien sûr, une grosse partie du chiffre d’affaire de Lang se fait en sous-main ou dans des boîtes bien moins haut de gamme. Malgré ça, le _Dragon_ reste un emblème fort, le symbole que même s’il a connu des jours meilleurs, son empire reste un pouvoir incontestable.

Quand ils sont finalement en vue du casino, ils prennent soin d’atterrir dans l’ombre d’une terrasse vide, sur un immeuble relativement éloigné : hors de vue d’éventuels guetteurs, mais à portée de leurs puissantes jumelles.

Contrairement à Yun Su Mi qui a toujours eu un casier judiciaire impeccable, le parrain de la Triade rouge a un passé carcéral certes lointain, mais toujours présent et les connections qui vont avec : Dick aperçoit les discrets vans noirs garés près des portes, les silhouettes sombres des gardes supplémentaires postés sur les balcons et les toits.   
A l’inverse du décor, les AK-47 dont ils sont armés sont parfaitement authentiques, eux.

« Pourquoi Su Mi viendrait-elle se réfugier ici, si elle avait prévu un coup de force contre Lang ? » demande Damian. « C’est débile...

\- Tant qu’il n’est pas au courant, j’imagine qu’elle espère encore tourner les choses à son avantage », répond Dick en haussant les épaules. « Si elle s’enfuit maintenant, elle perd définitivement toute chance de jouer ses cartes. »

Yun Su Mi s’est débarrassée de sa veste une dizaine de minute après avoir refait surface, à son bureau non loin du campus. Les caméras de la banque de l’autre côté de la rue l’ont capturée montant dans une des Lexus noires que semble affectionner la mafia asiatique ces temps-ci, à nouveau impeccablement vêtue ; la même voiture l’a déposée il y a à peine cinq minutes à l’entrée de service du _Dragon_. Induction : elle a rendez-vous avec le parrain, mais n’a l’intention de ne mentionner ni son accrochage avec les chauves-souris, ni son excursion dans les sous-sols de la ville - ou elle n’aurait pas fait un détour pour se changer en pleine situation de crise.

 

« Il y a trop de civils sur place pour l’instant », commente Bruce en désignant le somptueux jardin éclairé par des lanternes au pied de la bâtisse, où se pressent des grappes de joueurs et de fêtards. “Il va falloir faire le vide.

\- Je déteste les civils », grogne Robin. « Ils courent partout, se baissent pas quand on leur dit, et ils restent plantés là à prendre des vidéos avec leurs téléphones au lieu de foutre le camp : ils ont zéro instinct de préservation ! La dernière fois, une fille a voulu que je lui fasse un autographe sur son décolleté. »

Ce dernier détail semble l'horrifier bien plus que tout le reste. Dick croise le regard de Bruce et en une fraction de seconde, sans avoir rien à dire, un éclair de connivence amusée court entre eux, si bref qu’il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas exister.

Avec un sourire intérieur, il lève de nouveaux ses jumelles et reporte son attention sur la forteresse.

« On tente une alerte à la bombe ?

\- Autant annoncer notre arrivée avec un cor de chasse.

\- Ils savent qu’on arrive de toute manière, Alpha.

\- Laissez-moi faire », ordonne une voix moqueuse, « et je vous garantis qu’ils ne demanderont pas leur reste. Et pas d’autographes non plus, d’ailleurs. »

Jason atterrit à leur côtés dans un silence presque parfait, vêtu de son habituel blouson de cuir, ainsi que du masque écarlate qui lui vaut son surnom.

« Red Hood », soupire Dick.

\- Salut à toi, _Bat »,_ réplique Jason, et il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas entendre la moquerie sous-jacente.

« On n’a pas besoin de toi ! », se hérisse Damian et Dick le rattrape par l’épaule de justesse. Ça fait longtemps que Red Hood et Robin n’en sont pas venus aux mains, il aimerait que ça dure.

« Et salut à toi, _bébé bat_ », finit son aîné avec un ton qui hésite entre mépris et fiel.

Lorsque Bruce ne dit rien pendant plus de trois secondes, il devient manifeste qu’il choisit de laisser le contrôle de la situation à Dick.

« Pas de bavures ou de violence envers les civils », prévient-il en pointant un doigt vers le second Robin. Au vu de la situation et de ses propres blessures, ils vont avoir besoin de toute l’aide possible. « Et pas de morts du tout, civils ou non.

\- Je connais vos stupides règles du jeu », raille Jason. « Et comme il est de notoriété publique que je ne suis pas en odeur de sainteté chez les chauves-souris, ma présence devrait vous donner une petite marge de manœuvre...

\- D’accord », cède Dick. « Oracle, tu as entendu ? Ajoute Hood sur notre fréquence... - tu as bien ton com’ ?

\- Tu me connais, mon piaf, je suis toujours prêt : comme les scouts ! »

Ce n’est qu’une fois la confirmation d’Oracle reçue que Jay se tourne vers Bruce.

« Que fais-tu là, vieil homme ? Je croyais que tu étais en convalescence ? »

Dick sait d’expérience qu’il ne faut pas plus se fier à l’apparente jovialité de Jason qu’au sourire du Joker, mais la réplique le fait malgré tout remonter un poil dans l’estime de son aîné. Bruce n’a jamais assez de personnes qui s’inquiètent pour lui.

« Changement de plan », répète simplement Bruce, d’un ton qui interdit toute poursuite du questionnement et Jay penche la tête, les dévisage les uns après les autres de manière délibérément flagrante, malgré le masque qui dissimule ses yeux.

« Ha », dit-il finalement en fixant Dick. « Un accrochage, _Bat_?

\- Le télépathe », confirme ce dernier platement. Puis : “Au boulot, Hood, on n’a plus de temps à perdre.

\- A tes ordres, Boss ! » Et il se jette du rebord de la terrasse avec un hurlement joyeux qui fait grincer des dents à Dick.

« Bon, au moins, on a notre diversion. »

 

\--

 

Jason leur donne dix minutes pour se mettre en position avant que la diversion en question ne prenne la forme d’une explosion assourdissante, qui fait converger les gardes vers le jardin intérieur du _Dragon Rouge_.

Une mofette âcre englue la zone, s’introduit dans les salles de jeu par les fenêtres et les portes béantes, chasse les convives suffoquant, qui bousculent les hommes de la sécurité dans leur précipitation à s’éloigner. C’est une fumée sans feu, mais d’une efficacité redoutable malgré tout. A l’instant où les sentinelles décident qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un subterfuge et que leur attention se reporte de nouveau vers l'extérieur, Jason jaillit comme un diable de sa boîte. Il surjoue fort bien la violence psychotique et assomme deux gardes en cognant leurs têtes l’une contre l’autre avant de disparaître de nouveau sous le couvert de la purée de poix, braillant tout du long qu’il exige de voir Lang, qu’ils ont un compte à régler tous les deux.

Le résultat est prévisible : toute l’attention se porte de nouveau vers le jardin. Même les hommes sur les façades opposées du casino écoutent avec attention ce qui se passe sur le canal commun et la distraction est suffisante pour permettre à Batman et Robin une arrivée furtive en vol plané.

La combinaison de combat que s’est appropriée Bruce n’est pas équipée d’une cape.  Ils ont donc décidé qu’il ferait son approche par la voie maritime, ce qui a en sus l’avantage de sécuriser la sortie de secours, au cas où Lang ou Su Mi décideraient de prendre la fuite par la mer...

Des coups de feu retentissent côté jardin, à l’instant où Dick s’abat en silence sur un garde posté sur le toit. Il maintient la pression sur son cou et au bout de longues secondes l’homme arrête de se débattre, s’affaisse simplement contre lui. Vingt mètres plus loin, Robin règle son compte de la même manière à son acolyte, mais avec en prime le bruit métallique du fusil d'assaut qui lui échappe et tinte contre le béton de la terrasse.

Batman et Robin se figent, mais le son est passé inaperçu dans le brouhaha ambiant.  Ils traversent le toit comme des ombres, jusqu’aux deux dernières sentinelles penchées par-dessus la rambarde qui donne sur le jardin. Ils cherchent une ligne de tir sur Red Hood sans risquer de descendre un de leurs collègues ou pire, un client... Lang aurait leur tête sur une fourche si cela se produisait.

Pris par surprise, les deux hommes n’offrent pas plus de résistance que leurs comparses. Une fois saucissonnés comme il faut par Robin, leurs armes démantelées et les munitions jetées dans une fontaine décorative (au grand dam des carpes) par Batman, ils s’introduisent dans le _Dragon Rouge._

Lang est connu pour alterner de bureau régulièrement et, échaudé par les mésaventures de la famille Falcone et divers autres pontes de la mafia, s’assure de choisir des pièces sans fenêtres : c’est presque à son honneur, il apprend des échecs des autres.

Malgré ces précautions, s’orienter dans les méandres du casino jusqu’à lui ne s’avère pas bien difficile : Batman choppe par le col le premier serveur qu’ils croisent et lui ordonne de leur indiquer le bureau du grand patron.

L’homme balbutie, proteste et se décompose : ce n’est pas un mafioso et il se plie bien vite aux ordres grondés par Dick. Il leur indique en tremblant la direction à prendre, pousse l’amabilité jusqu’à les prévenir que les portes sont lourdement gardées et qu’avec l’incident dehors, tout le monde est en alerte. Dick le ligote, le bâillonne et le fourre dans un placard sans plus de cérémonie, en l’invitant à profiter de l’occasion pour réfléchir à ses choix de carrière et d’employeur.

 

Espérer atteindre le bureau de Lang inaperçu est une gageure, aussi Dick n’essaie-t-il même pas : il déboule de couloir en couloir, jusqu’à la partie du bâtiment indiquée par le serveur. Robin sur ses talons, précédé par des cris et des coups de feu, il laisse derrière lui clients effarés et vigiles en mauvaise posture.

La lumière clignote un instant, revient puis s’éteint définitivement. Il ignore si c’est le fait de Bruce ou Jason, mais peu importe : il profite des quelques secondes d’obscurité avant que les générateurs de secours ne s’enclenchent pour passer l’angle d’un couloir où sont rassemblés une dizaine d’hommes, attraper les deux maffiosi les plus proches et les tirer brutalement vers lui pour les assommer. Leurs cris étouffés provoquent une ouverture de feu frénétique de la part de leurs collègues plus loin dans le corridor, mais les balles se perdent contre le mur tandis que Batman et Robin attendent patiemment derrière le coude que la tempête d’acier se calme.

Dick prend une inspiration et pose sa voix de cette manière qui porte parfaitement et qui, chez Bruce, était parfois susceptible de provoquer des redditions sans condition.

« Si vous avez vidé les lieux dans deux minutes, je vous laisse partir sans vous abîmer. »

Damian renchérit, avec dans la voix la note de morgue juste parfaite pour compléter la menace : « Franchement les gars, vous n’êtes pas assez payés pour prendre ce genre de risque. C’est _Batman,_ j’espère que votre assurance médicale est au top... »

Il y a un moment de flottement pendant lequel la lumière revient, plus faible qu’en temps normal, puis une explosion de murmures en chinois et anglais, des “ne l’écoutez pas !”, des “il a raison, je suis pas payé pour ça, j’me casse”, des “de toute façon, si les Bats sont ici, Lang est grillé”, le tout couronné de bruits de course étouffés sur le tapis, s’éloignant précipitamment ; moins que ce que Dick espérait, mais c’est toujours ça de pris.

C’est une tactique qui marche parfois très bien, mais la mafia tend à avoir des techniques de (ahem) _fidélisation_ de son personnel que même la peur inspirée par les Capes ne peut vaincre. Il est après tout de notoriété publique que Batman ne tue pas et bon nombre de sbires préfèrent tenter leur chance avec quelques membres cassés et des mois de rééducation, plutôt qu’avec des souliers de béton au fond de la rivière.

Quelque part dans un des étages inférieurs retentit le son bien trop familier des rafales de kalachnikov, suivi de près par l’aboiement plus sourd des pistolets modifiés de Jason. L’un après l’autre les AK-47 se taisent, mais Dick n’a pas vraiment le temps d’espérer que Red Hood tienne sa promesse : il a bien assez à faire de son côté. Sa menace précédente a séparé le grain moyennement mauvais de l'ivraie et ne restent désormais que les hommes les plus sûrs et les mieux formés de Lang, campés devant la porte du bureau du parrain avec assez de munitions et de détermination pour tenir un siège.

« Robin, couvre-moi. »

Heureusement, ce n’est pas le seul passage envisageable.

 

Le mur n’est pas porteur et il suffit d’une charge explosive légère stratégiquement placée pour pulvériser le placo ; d’une poussée vigoureuse pour finir de faire basculer la bibliothèque déjà déséquilibrée qui bloque partiellement l’ouverture. L’amplitude du mouvement tire méchamment sur sa plaie, mais une fois de plus, il se force à ignorer la douleur.

L’entrée énergique de Batman dans le bureau est saluée par une nouvelle salve de coups de feu, une fois passées les quelques secondes de choc pendant lesquelles les trois occupants de la pièce qui fixaient la porte font volte-face vers l’assaillant. Mais le délai gagné est suffisant : un batarang arrache nettement le revolver de la main de Lang, deux autres l’épinglent au mur. Debout à côté de la table de bois sombre et aux pieds sculptés de dragons qui sert de bureau au parrain, Su Mi se tient raide et immobile, une main plaquée sur la bouche.

“Cette fois, c’est fini”, est en train d’annoncer Dick, quand il se rend compte de trois choses.

Un : Yun Su Mi n’a pas la main plaquée sur la bouche, elle y maintient en place un masque à oxygène.

Deux : au bout de quelques respirations, il réalise que l’air à un arrière-goût déplaisant, une senteur épaisse et âcre qui râpe contre l’arrière de sa gorge.

Trois : l’homme qui se tient en retrait contre le mur du fond est le docteur Jonathan Crane.

Ou, pour être plus précis, puisqu’il est en train de passer sa cagoule, l’Épouvantail.

 


	8. Chapitre 8

**8.**  
  
« Robin, Epouvantail ! », aboie Dick.  
Il sort son masque respiratoire de sa ceinture en même temps : l’appel lui coûte une inspiration de plus, mais au moins Damian est prévenu, va passer le message. Un seul contaminé suffit.  
À la manière dont la sueur perle soudainement sur le visage de Lang et au vain mouvement de recul qu’il a au moindre geste de Batman, le gaz commence à faire effet. En une poignée de secondes, toute trace de la détermination agressive dont il a fait preuve à l’entrée fracassante de Batman a disparu. Dick sent son propre pouls accélérer, les bords de sa vision deviennent gris et flous. La rapidité de la réaction pointe vers une nouvelle version du gaz de terreur mis au point par Crane, une pour laquelle ils n’ont pas d'antidote. C’est _mauvais mauvais mauvais._  
Les détonations de kalachnikov à l'extérieur de la pièce le font tressaillir violemment, mais ont l’avantage de le remettre en mouvement. Dehors, il peut entendre les jurons étouffés de Robin qui protège ses arrières des sbires déterminés à récupérer le parrain - ou peut-être Yun Su Mi, qui sait combien d’hommes au sein de la Triade sont à son service ?  
Déjà le faciès de jute de l’Epouvantail devient source d’angoisse, fendu qu’il est d’un sourire sombre et grimaçant. Dick se mord la langue pour se forcer à rester concentré, ne pas laisser la détresse à l’idée d’échouer si près du but le submerger.  
« J’espère que vous tiendrez votre part du marché, Su Mi », crache l’Epouvantail d’une voix distordue. « Je m’occupe de la chauve-souris pour vous et je repars avec les échantillons de votre drogue télépathique. »  
Le masque qu'elle maintient sur son visage l'empêche de répondre à voix haute, mais elle hoche la tête affirmativement et s’éloigne de lui le long du mur. Dans d'autres circonstances, Dick serait certainement impressionné par l'opportunisme et l'intelligence de Su Mi, surtout si elle a mis son plan en place durant le peu de temps de battement qu’elle a eu... Mais le danger immédiat vient de Crane et du fusil à tranquillisants modifié qu’il tient - il a toujours trouvé les armes à munitions classiques terriblement  plébéiennes. Qui sait quelles autres concoctions chimiques dévastatrices peuvent contenir les capsules ?  
Crane esquive de peu un batarang, s'abrite derrière le bureau et ouvre le feu une première fois, sans faire mouche. Dick ignore délibérément la pulsion frénétique qui le pousse à se mettre à couvert - _ne le laisse pas te mettre en joue, il ne doit pas te toucher, danger, dangerdangerdanger ! -_ et franchit le bureau d’un bond, s'abat sur l’homme avant qu’il ait eu le temps de réajuster sa ligne de mire. Le projectile se perd contre un mur tandis que Dick bloque la main qui tient l’arme loin de son corps, braquée sur le vide. Crane le chimiste est à craindre, mais sur le plan physique, l’Epouvantail ne fait pas le poids. Il se débat faiblement et malgré les sueurs froides qui glacent à présent Dick et les murs qui se referment sur lui, il n’a aucun mal à l’immobiliser, le forcer à lâcher prise.  
Le bourdonnement du communicateur le déconcentre un instant.  
« Ici Hood, je crois que ce n’est pas seulement l’étage où sont B. et mini-moi qui est contaminé, un type vient de se défenestrer en me voyant...   
\- Ici Alpha, je confirme, j’ai un début d’émeute dans les niveaux inférieurs, avec quelques réactions d’hyper agressivité...  
\- C’est pas le mélange habituel ! » grogne Robin entre deux coups de feu.   
« Il faut couper l’air conditionné du casino... Hood, c’est toi le plus proche- »  
Son instinct, ou plus probablement une bouffée de paranoïa,poussent Dick à pivoter : la balle qui visait sa tête se loge dans son armure au niveau de l’épaule. Sa cuirasse se déforme, mais tient bon ; la douleur est un instant aveuglante. À si courte portée, l’impact est suffisant pour le faire reculer de quelques pas, l’envoyer bouler dans une chaise, toujours fermement agrippé à l’Epouvantail. De l’autre côté du bureau, Yun Su Mi fait à nouveau feu et un montant explose dans une pluie d’échardes près du visage de Dick : elle a ramassé le pistolet de Lang, et si sa posture indique qu’elle n’est pas une tireuse aguerrie, il n’y a guère besoin de pratique pour descendre un éléphant dans un couloir.  
La panique envahit à nouveau Dick, mais elle est familière, celle qui l’envahit toujours un instant face à une menace physique et qui ne disparaît jamais totalement. Il l’a depuis longtemps maîtrisée et même si le poison la rend plus mordante, plus viscérale, il n’en perd pas pour autant ses moyens. Le batarang part à l’instant où elle presse la détente pour la troisième fois.  
« Ici Oracle, Batwoman et Question sont en route, arrivée prévue dans trois minutes. Le SWAT est presque là et les pompiers sont prévenus que le _Dragon_ est contaminé : ils n'essaieront pas d’entrer sans casque.  
\- B., statut ? »  
Dick lutte pour reprendre son souffle. La dernière décharge l’a cueilli en plein torse ; la douleur du choc irradie dans toute sa poitrine.   
Les hallucinations commencent : il est à peu près certain que les dragons de bois ne sont pas en train de quitter les pieds de la table pour l’attaquer et que le monst- non, le monstre qui se débat, griffe son visage pour tenter de lui arracher son respirateur est réel : Crane.  
« Robin, quel est le statut de B. ? Tu as un visuel ?  
\- Négatif, Alpha ! Je suis coincé dans le couloir, ces connards ne lâchent pas l’affaire... »  
Dick roule sur lui-même et attrape dans l’élan la tête de l’Epouvantail, l’écrase de toute sa force contre le plancher, une fois, deux fois.  
Crane cesse de bouger.  
  
Dick se hisse à quatre pattes, chancelant mais déjà à la recherche du danger suivant. En vain : Su Mi a disparu. À l’endroit où elle se trouvait gisent revolver et batarang dans une flaque de sang, preuve qu’il a fait mouche. La main, sûrement, ou elle aurait emporté l’arme dans sa fuite.  
Toujours épinglé au mur, replié sur lui-même, Lang geint faiblement et Dick est assez lucide pour reconnaître les signes d’une très mauvaise réaction à la toxine. Il ne peut rien pour lui, l’homme devra attendre l’arrivée des secours... Dick se contente de le menotter comme Crane, tressaillant sans pouvoir s’en empêcher à chaque détonation lointaine.  
Contre le mur, il découvre le mécanisme qui a propagé le gaz dans le bureau, une petite boîte asymétrique manifestement bricolée maison, dotée d’un réservoir verdâtre et d’un mini ventilateur. La concentration qu’il a inhalée est sans doute beaucoup plus élevée que celle diffusée via le système d’aération. Il coupe l’alimentation de la machine, même si ça revient à verrouiller le coffre après que la banque ait été braquée...  
« Batman, tu me reçois ? Ici Alpha. Batman ? »  
La voix de Bruce le fait sursauter et se recroqueviller, empli d’une terreur abjecte qui lui noue la gorge.  
« Batman ? Batman ? »  
Il ne peut pas répondre : il a échoué. Yun Su Mi s’est enfuie et il a une fois de plus prouvé à quel point il était indigne de la cape, du masque. Indigne de Bruce.  
« Batman ? »  
L’idée même d’ouvrir la bouche et d’annoncer qu’il n’a pas été à la hauteur est physiquement abhorrante, presque suffisante pour déclencher une crise d’hyperventilation. Il lui faut un effort surhumain pour se mettre en mouvement, trébucher jusqu’à l’ouverture qu’il a taillée dans le mur.  
Sur sa droite, le couloir. Robin tient l’angle et empêche la sécurité de Lang de les prendre à revers... La fuyarde est certainement partie vers la gauche.  
Chaque inspiration est douloureuse, mais le mélange de terreur et de psychotropes est plus que suffisant pour lui permettre de l’ignorer, même à présent que son contrôle sur lui-même s’effiloche. La peine n’est qu’une arrière pensée quand il s’élance dans le couloir à la poursuite de Su Mi, laissant derrière lui son Robin et sa culpabilité déchirante.  
La femme a deux bonnes minutes d’avance, mais elle est blessée et la perspective de se racheter en la capturant pousse Dick au delà de ses limites, lui permet de continuer.  
« Batman, réponds-moi ! »  
Il coupe le communicateur, incapable de supporter l’effet que la voix de Bruce a sur lui, l’inquiétude audible qu’il ne mérite pas.  
Une discrète trace de sang sur la porte d’une issue de secours le mène dans une cage d’escalier, où il tombe sur une femme échevelée en robe de soirée. Elle a un mouvement de recul instinctif en le voyant, mais se reprend vite, l’attaque avec un cri aigu et un escarpin au talon aiguille d’apparence redoutable.  
Il pare le coup sans hésitation et lui soustrait son stylet improvisé - qui n’est pas une de ses chaussures, remarque-t-il avec une certaine perplexité - avant de s’engager sans ralentir dans les marches, guidé par l’écho de pas précipités qui lui parvient depuis les étages inférieurs. Ce n’est que quelques niveaux plus bas qu’il se rend compte qu’il a encore l’escarpin rose en main, tenu comme un batarang, et le laisse tomber.  
Il croise quelques autres clients désorientés durant la descente, mais le flux de l’évacuation s’est tari et aucun d'entre eux ne le ralentit : ils se contentent de se plaquer aux murs sur son passage.  
Il émerge de la cage d’escalier sur les talons de Yun Su Mi. Celle-ci a trouvé en route un petit groupe de gardes, qui l’entourent et lui ouvrent le chemin tandis qu’elle se dirige à travers la terrasse vers les jardins et la sortie la plus proche, téléphone à l’oreille. Si sa mémoire ne le trompe pas, il y a dans cette direction un accès de service réservé aux jardiniers - et normalement verrouillé...  
À leur langage corporel, il est manifeste que les trois hommes ont été infecté par le gaz. Même à distance, Dick peut voir les frémissements anxieux de leurs épaules, leurs prises convulsives sur leur armes et la sueur luisant sur leur peau dans la lumière électrique. Mais Su Mi est parvenue à les galvaniser, à leur donner un but, une mission sur laquelle se focaliser qui maintient la terreur éloignée et leur permet de fonctionner efficacement. Cette femme est redoutable.  
Les éclats bleus et rouges des gyrophares sont visibles par intermittence au-delà de la grille, à l’opposé de la direction dans laquelle se dirigent les fuyards. Les sirènes des pompiers, des ambulances et de la police se mêlent au vrombissement familier de l’hélicoptère du SWAT, en vol stationnaire de l’autre côté du casino, pour lui vriller les tempes.  
Les gardes ne se sont pas aperçus qu’ils étaient filés et il profite du couvert d’un bosquet décoratif pour se rapprocher d’eux par le flanc : l’alimentation des lanternes à été arrachée dans la confusion et cette partie du jardin est plongée dans l’ombre. Elle est aussi quasiment déserte et il arrive rapidement à portée. La paranoïa des hommes de main signifie qu’ils prennent toutes les précautions dans leur progression, malgré les gestes pressants de Yun Su Mi qui leur enjoint d’accélérer le rythme.  
Un regard en arrière l’assure qu’il n’y a plus à proximité de civils susceptibles de recevoir une balle perdue ou d’être pris en otage. Il passe à l’action, utilise ses deux derniers batarangs pour désarmer coup sur coup les deux cerbères les plus éloignés de lui, avant de fondre sur le troisième.  
Il entend vaguement Su Mi crier des ordres indistincts dans son téléphone - pas le temps de se poser de question : aiguillonné par l’effroi, son adversaire utilise la kalachnikov rendue inutile par le corps à corps comme une batte de baseball et tente de le frapper à la tête avec.  
Le bougre se débat comme un forcené et Dick a besoin de tout ce qu’il lui reste de concentration pour prendre le dessus. Son crâne lui donne l’impression qu’il va se fendre en deux... À ce point de la soirée, il est dans un tel état qu’il lui faut une très longue poignée de secondes pour analyser cette nouvelle sensation qui l’assaille, l’identifier pour ce qu’elle est.  
La panique est en bonne voie pour laisser place au désespoir.  
« Oh, c’est une blague », gémit-il en essayant de remettre en place ce qui reste de ses protections télépathiques martyrisées.  
Un point de pression vicieux le débarrasse de son opposant et il tente de se remettre en mouvement, tombe à genoux avec un râle et vomit de la bile sur l’herbe sombre.  
Devant lui, Su Mi a atteint la porte de service qui a été forcée de l’extérieur, trou béant dans lequel se tient une silhouette indistincte - Vorakov, songe Dick au travers de sa résistance véhémente, du voile de douleur qui empoisse son esprit, _Vorakov_...  
À ses côtés, les deux hommes qu’il a désarmés se reprennent. Il ne peut plus se fier à sa vision, qui se résume à présent à un mélange fauviste de formes et d’impressions mouvantes dans un camaïeu de bleu-gris et d’ombres agressives.  
Il est à peu près certain d’avoir touché le fond.  
  
Il est vite détrompé quand la tâche plus claire qu’est Su Mi trébuche et tombe, qu’une silhouette obscure s'abat sur les séides en train de se relever.  
Oh Seigneur, c’est Bruce _BruceBruceBruce_ et le spasme de recul de Dick est incontrôlé, viscéral. La présence dans sa tête perçoit son effroi, tente de le canaliser, _Danger, attaque, attaque ! Tue !_ Mais aussi paniqué que soit Dick, c’est bien insuffisant pour qu’il se retourne contre Bruce - _Alpha,_ il devrait penser _Alpha..._ À la place, sa main se referme sur le batarang logé dans le mécanisme d’un des AK-47 abandonné à terre. La pression entre ses tempes se fait urgente, insupportable, mais malgré tout il parvient à rassembler suffisamment de coordination pour s’enfoncer le batarang dans la cuisse. La pointe fulgurante de douleur ne dure pas bien longtemps, mais elle interfère, juste assez pour lui permettre de reprendre un instant le contrôle de lui-même.  
« Vorakov », parvient-il à articuler entre des lèvres qui ne lui semblent pas être les siennes.  
Bruce n’a pas besoin de plus. La vision distordue de Dick le laisse entrevoir une fraction de seconde sa grimace dangereuse, puis il _charge,_ de toute sa vitesse et sa masse, droit vers le télépathe.  
La soirée n’a pas été tendre non plus avec le mercenaire et avec une vague de soulagement Dick peut le sentir se retirer précipitamment de son esprit, juste avant l’impact. Bonne chance à lui, s’il veut se mesurer aux protections de Bruce, songe-t-il avec une satisfaction mauvaise.  
Ses propres facultés mentales sont bien meilleures sans la présence destructrice dans sa tête. Enfin, tout est relatif : il n’est plus _que_ drogué jusqu’aux yeux et hors de lui de douleur et de peur, plutôt que drogué jusqu’aux yeux, hors de lui de douleur et de peur _et_ sous attaque télépathique qu’il n’a aucune chance de contrer. En vérité son esprit est un fouillis indicible et il ne fonctionne plus que par instinct, poussé par la nécessité de capturer Yun Su Mi. C’est la seule chose qui l’oblige à se relever une nouvelle fois, lui donne la force et la concentration nécessaires pour assommer définitivement le dernier garde déjà bien malmené par Bruce, puis pour tituber jusqu’à la femme, qui est en train de se remettre debout.  
Elle tente de lui échapper, mais elle est à court de stratagèmes et ne peut se mesurer à lui, même dans le piètre état dans lequel il se trouve. Il la menotte avec plus de brutalité qu’il n’en userait en temps normal avec une non-combattante, frénétique à l’idée qu’elle puisse peut-être encore se dérober.  
Quand il relève enfin la tête, c’est juste à temps pour voir Vorakov jouer du couteau avec une dextérité franchement injuste venant d’un type qui est sensé avoir au moins une bonne commotion cérébrale. Son coeur soubresaute dans sa poitrine lorsque l’éclair blanc de la lame frôle la forme dansante qu’est Bruce. Pour sa vision défaillante, le combat dans la pénombre prend des allures de lutte cauchemardesque, titanesque. Il ne peut que rester figé où il se trouve, ramassé sur lui-même aux côtés de Yun Sun Mi, tremblant et finalement au bout de ses ressources, le coeur au bord des lèvres.  
Malgré ses réflexes émoussés, Bruce est toutefois plus frais que Vorakov : dans un enchaînement que Dick a du mal à suivre, il parvient à pénétrer sa garde, couronne deux touches au plexus par un coup parfaitement placé sur le front, qui l’achève finalement. Le mercenaire tombe face contre terre et Bruce- non, _Alpha, Alpha_ est immédiatement sur lui. Il entrave ses bras dans son dos avec des fers spéciaux qui feraient pâlir d’envie les équipementiers de la police de Gotham, le soulage de son arsenal en un temps record.  
Ensuite, seulement, se tourne-t-il vers Dick.  
Sa peur de Bruce et sa peur _pour_ Bruce l’ont momentanément figé, mais Vorakov hors service, il bat en retraite précipitamment quand Bruce amorce un geste vers lui. Il chancelle en arrière, le souffle court, continue de reculer à croupetons, incapable de penser au delà de la seconde suivante, au delà du fait qu’il n’a pas été à la hauteur et qu’il ne faut pas que Bruce le voit comme ça, qu’il ne peut pas endurer sa déception une fois de plus.  
« Batman, du calme, c’est moi, Alpha. »  
Bruce esquisse un geste vers lui, tente de l’apaiser, mais sa proximité ne fait qu’aviver la terreur de Dick qui se débat sans plus aucune apparence de maîtrise, rue et frappe l’autre homme à l’épaule quand ce dernier tente de s’approcher.  
Il peut l’entendre parler dans son communicateur, mais est incapable de donner un sens aux mots, lutte désespérément pour s’éloigner un peu plus.  
« Batman, c’est moi, concentre-toi sur ma voix, tu as été drogué, écoute-moi...  
\- Non, _non_... »  
Un crochet erratique manque de cueillir Bruce au visage, paré à la dernière seconde, et Dick profite de l’ouverture pour tenter de se redresser, ramper plus loin et-  
Et soudain Bruce _bouge,_ si rapidement que Dick le voit à peine, l’éclair d’un batarang vers Yun Su Mi qui s’effondre, assommée, puis il est sur Dick, le pousse au sol d’une prise contre laquelle il se convulse, au delà des mots, ne laissant plus échapper que des sons de détresse inarticulés.  
Bruce utilise son poids pour l’immobiliser, absorber les coups désordonnés.  
« Batman- Nightwing, écoute-moi... »  
Il parvient à le retourner et à le plaquer face contre terre, bras maintenus dans le dos par une clé ferme, dont l’élancement se perd presque au milieu du déluge d’informations contradictoires que lui délivrent ses sens. Il continue de se débattre, visage dans l’herbe froide, aveugle et tremblant d’une terreur irrationnelle.  
« Shh, c’est moi. Concentre-toi, Dick, tu es en sécurité... »  
Il saisit à peine les mots, mais il distingue son prénom, prononcé d’une voix basse, normale.  
« Ça suffit, Dick, ne bouge plus, je suis là... »  
Plus que la sensation de la main refermée sur sa nuque au travers du casque, c’est la présence de Bruce qui l’ancre... La masse du corps contre le sien, l’ordre murmuré dans son oreille le ramènent à lui-même, le forcent à l’immobilité. C’est un réflexe si profondément enraciné, confiance et obéissance mêlées... Et d’un coup il arrête de lutter, laisse ses muscles se détendre. Il est toujours parcouru par des frissons intermittents, mais la frénésie de son souffle s'apaise et il peut de nouveau se concentrer, tenter de reprendre contrôle par lui-même.  
Quand le son de plusieurs personnes atterrissant non loin le fait tressaillir, Bruce accentue un peu la pression avec un murmure de réconfort, déplace son centre de gravité pour pouvoir se redresser et faire face aux arrivants tout en continuant à le maintenir.  
« Alpha, tout va bien ?  
\- B. ? »  
Dick ne discerne que des silhouettes, mais les voix sont celles de Tim et Steph. Red Robin et Batgirl.  
« Je m’occupe de lui », gronde Bruce. Su Mi et Vorakov sont appréhendés, assurez-vous que le GCPD les arrête. Qu’ils prennent toutes les précautions nécessaires avec Vorakov. Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer. »  
\- Je m’en charge », promet Tim sans hésiter, sans poser plus de questions. Dick lui en est infiniment reconnaissant. Stéphanie s’attarde un instant, manifestement inquiète, jusqu’à ce qu’un « Du vent ! » autoritaire aboyé de Bruce ne la fasse détaler pour rejoindre son cadet auprès des criminels inconscients.  
Il peut les entendre entraver les gardes, avant de se charger de Su Mi et Vorakov pour les ramener vers le casino. Il se concentre un long moment sur sa respiration, s’efforce de la calquer sur celle, ample et calme, de Bruce. Ce dernier se rend très vite compte de ce qu’il fait et la garde régulière, tout en continuant de lui murmurer des mots d’apaisement, autant d’ancres que Dick peut utiliser comme points focaux, comme lignes le guidant vers la surface.  
« Ça va », rauque-t-il finalement. « Je... »  
Bruce laisse doucement aller la clé de bras, avec précaution pour ne pas aggraver la douleur dans son épaule, puis le libère de son poids.  
« Crane avait un fusil à tranquillisants. Tu as été touché ? »  
Dick roule sur son dos, secoue faiblement la tête avant de détourner le visage vers l’ombre protectrice.  
« Juste le gaz et Vorakov.  
\- Robin est avec l’Epouvantail et Lang en attendant que le GCPD ne vienne les récupérer. Il y a un bon kilo de drogue dans le bureau, le DA ne manquera pas de chefs d’inculpation. Ni lui ni Su Mi ne s’en tireront.  
\- Bien. Des blessés ?  
\- Quelques bosses et bleus chez les civils ; Hood a pris une décharge d’un peu trop près, mais rien de grave. Les renforcements pare-balles de sa veste l’ont protégé. »  
Sa main est toujours sur la nuque de Dick et dans sa gorge pulse une nausée brûlante, le goût âcre de la honte qui supplante à présent la peur.  
Il se redresse avec précaution et jette un regard en coin vers Bruce, reconnaissant des lentilles blanches qui masquent la direction de son regard. Sa vision reste vacillante et la pénombre nocturne n’aide pas, mais il peut distinguer le pli dur de sa bouche, la tension crispée de sa mâchoire. La déception silencieuse est presque pire que s’il avait prononcé les mots à voix haute.  
Il ferme les yeux, juste un instant, puis se force à les rouvrir. Ça suffit.  
Ses gestes sont encore imprécis quand il se lève, mais il parvient à le faire d’un seul mouvement. La dextre de Bruce retombe et il fait un pas en arrière, laisse Dick se tenir debout sans assistance. Inspiration, expiration. Il réactive son communicateur. Il peut le faire.  
« Oracle, ici Batman. Gordon est déjà arrivé ? »  
  
\---  
  
De longues heures s’écoulent avant que le cirque autour du _Dragon Rouge_ ne s'apaise finalement.  
Dick est resté suffisamment longtemps pour s’assurer que le GCPD collectait tout ce qui devait l’être et voir Vorakov disparaître dans un des transports spéciaux de prisonniers du DEO. Le GCPD n’est ni formé ni équipé pour contenir les metahumains, et même le FBI aurait eu du mal avec un télépathe de la classe de Vorakov... Ce n’est pas une solution totalement satisfaisante et malgré les assurances de Batwoman, il n’est pas certain que le _Department of Extranormal Operations_ ne va pas tenter de se mettre le mercenaire dans la poche et conclure un marché pour sa liberté en échange de sa coopération... Mais le DEO est leur meilleure alternative. L’autre option est simplement inenvisageable.  
Malgré sa surveillance, Dick ne s’est montré que le temps d’échanger quelques mots avec le commissaire, qui lui a jeté un regard soucieux derrière ses lunettes d’écailles. Il a fait mine de ne pas le remarquer et s’est fondu dans l’ombre dès que l’attention de l’homme a été détournée par un de ses officiers. Robin, Batwoman et Question se sont chargés d’interagir quand il le fallait avec les forces de l’ordre : Robin hargneux et impatient, les deux femmes professionnelles et efficaces, avec à peine un instant d’hésitation quand leurs chemins se sont croisés. Batgirl et Red Robin sont repartis en chasse des derniers dealers encore dans la nature et Dick s’estime heureux que Red Hood se soit simplement volatilisé avant de rencontrer le moindre flic. C’est moins de problèmes pour tout le monde.  
Bruce aussi a joué les ninjas. Dick est à peu près certain qu’il a discuté brièvement avec Gordon, mais après cela plus trace de lui. Il ne devrait pas s’en sentir si soulagé.  
  
La voix désincarnée d’Oracle l’accompagne quand il se met en route vers la localisation des derniers clients identifiés. Il est depuis longtemps habitué à reconnaître ce qui est Barbara sous les inflexions mécaniques, dans les hésitations et le débit, la manière de peser les mots… Son inquiétude est audible quand elle lui demande s’il est sûr d’être d’attaque.  
Ses blessures le lancent et il se sent aussi peu frais qu’un morceau de barbaque abandonnée au soleil, mais il l’assure sèchement que oui. Il n’a pas été à la hauteur, le moins qu’il puisse faire est de suivre l’opération jusqu’au bout. Laisser le moindre gramme de TX3 derrière eux au point où ils en sont rendrait tous leurs efforts caducs.  
Il n’est pas certain qu’elle le croit, mais il n’a pas l’énergie de lui mentir efficacement.  
  
Robin le rejoint à mi-chemin, le long des unités de climatisation sur le toit d’un immeuble, grimace désapprobatrice fermement en place.    
« Tu m’as laissé », accuse-t-il. Dick devrait probablement se sentir plus coupable que cela, mais il a déjà utilisé toutes ses réserves d’auto-flagellation cette nuit. Il n’éprouve plus qu’une fatigue immense et anesthésiée.  
« J’ai respiré le gaz de Crane », répond-il seulement.  
Robin relève le menton.  
« Ce qui prouve que ton jugement n’était pas des plus fiables. Et pourtant tu as trouvé que c’était une bonne idée de repartir tout seul sans même nous prévenir, encore plus blessé qu’avant.  
\- Robin, boucle-la. »  
Mais évidemment Damian ne sait pas quand s’arrêter. Il hausse la voix pour se faire entendre par dessus le vacarme des compresseurs.  
« Tu t’es à nouveau battu contre Vorakov ? Père m’a dit que sa télépathie était vraiment très puissante... » Il se racle la gorge et se rapproche un peu, ignorant la crispation de Dick. « Je peux finir la mission tout seul, tu sais...  
\- Il reste du travail.  
\- Que d’autres peuvent faire », intervient la voix de Tim. Il atterrit sur une margelle puis descend d’une marche supplémentaire pour être à la même hauteur que Dick. Le regard qu’il pose sur lui s’arrête très délibérément sur les impacts de balles qui marquent son costume (les chercheurs de la R&D de Wayne Entreprise méritent une sacrée prime pour leur nouvel alliage pare-balles) ; sa blessure sommairement bandée à la cuisse, là où il a planté le batarang.  
À la grande surprise de Dick, Robin ne prend pas son aîné à partie. Il acquiesce au contraire avec ferveur.  
« C’est ma responsabilité », réplique sèchement Dick en se détournant, mais Timothy l'agrippe par le bras avant qu’il n’ait pu prendre suffisamment d’élan.  
« Si j’étais dans ton état, tu serais déjà assis sur moi en menaçant de m’assommer si je ne rentre pas soigner mes blessures. Vorakov est un télépathe de Classe 8, et pour couronner le tout tu as inhalé une sacré dose d’une variation du gaz de peur dont on ne connaît pas tous les effets secondaires... » Il désopacifie les lentilles blanches qui dissimulent ses yeux. « C’est déjà un miracle que tu tiennes encore debout.  
\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires », gronde-t-il, et Tim penche la tête.  
« On croirait entendre Bruce », dit-il simplement, d’une voix si basse que Dick lit plus sur ses lèvres qu’il ne l’entend. Ce n’est pas prononcé comme une accusation, bien sûr, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de le percevoir comme tel.  
Tim ne commente pas la manière dont Dick se contracte instinctivement à la mention de Bruce, mais il ne peut l’ignorer. Bruce a un historique plus qu’avéré quand il s’agit de prendre le poids du monde sur les épaules et d’envoyer chier la famille qui s’inquiète pour lui et propose son aide... C’est une tendance que Dick partage en partie, mais Tim sait fort bien qu’il s’efforce de ne pas tenir de manière arbitraire son Robin à distance, sans rien expliquer...  
« Il y a pas mal de données à compiler », ajoute-t-il l’air de rien. « Oracle est bloquée sur la coordination et le suivi des équipes sur le terrain, elle aurait bien besoin d’une deuxième paire d’yeux pour examiner la situation dans son ensemble et s’assurer qu’on a pas manqué une piste au milieu des multiples rapports. »  
Babs a effectivement mentionné quelque chose de ce genre, mais Dick était trop concentré à apaiser de nouveau son esprit et à bloquer la douleur pour lui prêter beaucoup d’attention.  
« Il ne reste plus que de la traque basique à faire pour choper les derniers dealers et clients, tous les membres importants de la triade sont tombés, et tu t’es chargé des éléments dangereux...  
\- Il est hors de question que je laisse Robin gérer ça seul. »  
Tim ne relève - charitablement - pas qu’il a laissé le dit Robin se débrouiller comme un grand une bonne partie de la soirée et qu’il s’en est parfaitement tiré.  
« Si tu veux, je peux faire équipe avec lui », propose-t-il à la place, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.  
Plus surprenante encore est la réaction du Robin en question. Plutôt que de vouer Timothy aux gémonies pour cette suggestion et jurer qu’il préférerait l’égorger plutôt que de se plier au moindre ordre de “l’Ursupateur”, Damian s’agite d’un pied à l’autre, visiblement mécontent, mais finit par laisser échapper un « Ouais, pourquoi pas, c’est une bonne idée... » qui laisse Dick stupéfié.  
Voyant que sa prestation n’a pas été très convaincante, Damian se redresse un peu plus et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.  
« Ce sera l’occasion de lui montrer ce qu’est un vrai Robin.  
\- Et tu suivrais ses ordres ?  
\- … s’ils ne sont pas stupides au possible... Après tout, il a été entraîné par Père, il doit être un minimum compétent.  
\- Alors c’est réglé », sourit Tim sans laisser à son aîné le temps d’en placer une. « On s’occupe de ton dealer, et tu retournes à la Cave. » Il lui lance un trousseau de clés que Dick attrape au vol par automatisme. « La Red Bird est garée au pied de l’immeuble, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, je me débrouillerais pour rentrer ! »  
Et sur ces mots, les deux Robin disparaissent comme un seul homme par-dessus le rebord du toit, le laissant planté là les clés à la main.  
 _Saletés de petits rouges-gorges manipulateurs._  
  
Au bout d’un petit moment il soupire, et porte la main à son communicateur.  
« Bien joué, O.  
\- De rien », répond Barbara, « Tu ne m’écoutais pas, donc j’ai été forcée de prendre des mesures plus radicales.  
\- Comment as-tu réussi à convaincre Robin de jouer le jeu ?  
\- Secret professionnel. Mais tu peux t’estimer heureux, si ça n’avait pas marché mon second choix était Alpha.  
\- …  
\- C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait.  
\- Je...  
\- Pas la peine de me remercier. Par contre tu peux bouger tes délicieuses petites fesses en direction de la Cave, et plus vite que ça.  
\- Tu sais que ça se paiera. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.  
\- Hum hum. Rentre à la maison, B. »  
Et c’est ce qu’il fait.  



	9. IV

**IV**.

 

Alfred l’attend au Bunker, debout dans l’aire de parking sous la tour.

Quand il met pied à terre et esquisse quelques pas, le vieil homme hausse les sourcils de sa manière si parfaitement expressive et acide.

« C’est manifestement une bonne chose que maître Damian se soit si généreusement porté volontaire le mois dernier pour repeindre le sol. Le sang sur le béton brut est d’un tel désagrément à nettoyer... »

L’adrénaline qui le portait est en train de retomber et l’épaule offerte par Alf n’est pas de trop pour le mener au travers de la salle des ordinateurs, le long du labo jusqu’à l’infirmerie. Dick a retrouvé suffisamment de son bon sens pour se laisser guider sans protester.

« Maître Richard... » murmure Alfred avec réprobation en découvrant l’étendue des dégâts, et Dick en ressent une pointe résurgente de culpabilité.

Il l’aide à retirer l’armure, dévoilant les énormes bleus violacés qui fleurissent sur son torse aux emplacements des impacts de balle, puis les plaies coagulées sur son flanc et sa cuisse. Le majordome lui fait une prise de sang puis l’assoit sur la table d’examen avant de s’attaquer à ses blessures. Dick ferme les yeux et se laisse glisser dans une transe légère, profitant du répit - et de l’interdiction formelle de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt - pour rassembler ses esprits et mettre en place un baume mental.

Il se contente d’un exercice simple, familier, se concentrant sur son souffle et les flux de son énergie intérieure pour les diriger tour à tour vers chacune des parties de son corps, les passant en revue et réaffirmant son contrôle. Il préfère généralement le mouvement à la contemplation, mais dans ce cas précis c’est un soulagement que de pouvoir se permettre d’atteindre un état même peu profond de repos psychique. C’est une véritable bouffée d’air pur, après bien trop de temps passé dans une atmosphère raréfiée, prêt à s’étouffer. Il a le temps de répéter sept fois le cycle, avec une facilité grandissante au fur et à mesure que sa méditation s’approfondit... avant qu’Alfred ne l’en tire en insérant une intra-veineuse pour une transfusion sanguine.

Il se force à expirer tranquillement une dernière fois avant d’ouvrir les yeux.

« C’est bon ?

\- Si vous voulez dire “puis-je retourner gambader dehors”, la réponse est un non catégorique pour au moins trois semaines, maître Richard. Toutefois, je peux vous accompagner jusqu’à l’ordinateur, si vous y tenez absolument et que vous me promettez de n’en plus bouger. »

Va pour l’ordinateur, alors.

 

-

 

L’aurore embrase Gotham lorsque Oracle annonce finalement la fin de l’opération : toute la TX3 a _a priori_ été récupérée et tous ceux susceptibles de l’être sont derrière les barreaux.

 

Le retour progressif des membres du clan au Bunker se passe mieux que Dick ne l’avait craint. Damian rentre le premier et tournicote autour de lui avec une inquiétude agressive, insiste qu’il doit aller se coucher, menace d’injecter des somnifères dans son IV et multiplie les remarques désobligeantes sur son endurance qui n’est plus celle d’un jeune homme. En réponse, il le chope par l’épaule – ce n’est pas parce qu’il est coincé dans son fauteuil sous le regard d’aigle d’Alfred qu’il est impotent - et le félicite de sa gestion de la mission en général et d’avoir su collaborer avec Tim pour l’envoyer se faire soigner en particulier.

Damian rosit d’un plaisir embarrassé, s’efforce de paraître indifférent, et disparaît finalement en direction de son lit sur une dernière exhortation à Alfred de ne pas « laisser Grayson se conduire comme un imbécile ».

Dick le promettrait bien, mais peu importe sa fatigue, il ne sera pas tranquille tant que tous les oiseaux ne seront pas au nid.

Steph fait une brève halte à la tour avant de redécoller, Question et Batwoman annoncent via le com’ qu’elles rentrent au bercail… Ce sont Timothy et Bruce qui rejoignent le repaire en dernier, après avoir supervisé l’entrée des kilos de drogue confisqués dans le système et leur mise sous clé. Seul le commissaire a pour l’instant l’accès au local sous haute surveillance, et Oracle a ajouté son grain de sel en l’agrémentant d’un système de sécurité supplémentaire.

Dick aurait préféré que la TX3 soit éliminée de l’équation tout de suite, mais un grand nombre des arrestations - et des condamnations à suivre – reposent sur la preuve qu’elle constitue… Il existe des procédures accélérées quand les substances saisies sont considérées comme dangereuses et doivent être détruites au plus vite, mais même ainsi la machine judiciaire prend son temps. Il faudra bien deux semaines avant que ce soit possible, et d’ici là ils devront surveiller la drogue comme l’eau sur le feu.

 

Tim s’assure simplement que son aîné va bien avant de disparaître. Il sait se faire discret lorsque cela est nécessaire et si Dick ne doute pas qu’il reviendra à la charge plus tard, il ne lui en est pas moins reconnaissant du répit.

Bruce se contente quant à lui de venir s’immobiliser derrière son fauteuil, face au mur d’écrans, de poser une main sur son épaule, le pouce placé juste à la jonction de la nuque et de la colonne vertébrale. Il ne met aucune pression, mais la chaleur de sa large paume rive Dick à son fauteuil.

« Nous sommes tous à la maison », dit-il. « Tu peux aller te coucher. »

Dick acquiesce faiblement et quand il ne bouge toujours pas, Bruce se glisse à ses côtés, l’aide à se relever, le soutient jusqu’à sa chambre.

 

 

\---

 

Sa convalescence se passe étonnamment bien.

 

La première semaine, J’onn vient à la tour à sa demande et l’examine en silence dans l’intimité du dojo.

« Il n’y a pas de dégâts importants », annonce-t-il finalement. « Des irritations de surface, mais rien de profond. Tu t’es remarquablement bien protégé, et l’esprit humain est doté d’une résilience considérable. Cela lui permet de se rétablir relativement vite de ce genre de dommages, si tu médites et que tu te laisses le temps de guérir. Mais, Richard-

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Comme tu le souhaites », capitule J'onn sans insister. « Mais ces choses ne peuvent être ignorées indéfiniment. Tu ne pourras pas toujours les refuser. »

 

-

 

Malgré son repos forcé, il trouve largement de quoi s’occuper : surveillance de la TX3 entreposée et de l’équipe de policiers triés sur le volet par Gordon et chargés du boulot ingrat de classification des prises ; liaison avec le détective Sawyer et appui dans son enquête sur les intermédiaires qui ont mis Sun Li en contact avec un mercenaire de la classe de Vorakov ; analyse du nouveau gaz de l’Epouvantail et mise au point d’un nouvel antidote…

Par chance, le coup de force contre la Triade rouge a largement échaudé les autres mafias gothamites, et si le territoire de Lang est l’objet de toutes les convoitises, chacun des parrains craint d’attirer l’attention de Batman en étant le premier à passer à l’action de manière trop ouverte. Ils se font discrets, et les divers justiciers de la ville sont suffisants pour couvrir le terrain en l’absence de Dick.

 

Bruce est à la fois omniprésent et étrangement absent.

Ils se voient tous les jours pour son check-up et il suit de manière intransigeante la guérison de Dick comme il l’a toujours fait, exigeant un degré d’immobilité tout à fait déraisonnable du point de vue du jeune homme. Mais il y a aussi une distance étrange, une retenue qui n’était pas là auparavant… Ou peut-être Dick les imagine-t-elles. Rien n’est normal depuis le retour de Bruce et il n’a plus aucune idée de ce qui est un comportement habituel pour lui - pour eux.

Le seul point positif semble être les résultats de ses tests de coordination : ils s’améliorent d’un jour sur l’autre et à chaque nouveau progrès, quelque chose se dénoue un peu plus dans l’estomac de Dick. Il arrive enfin à se convaincre que peut-être tout ira bien, que Bruce ne disparaîtra pas comme par magie dès qu’il aura le dos tourné.

 

La seconde semaine le voit libéré du joug conjoint d’Alfred et de Bruce, même si toute sa liberté de mouvement consiste à se déplacer d’une pièce à l’autre du penthouse, avec descentes occasionnelles au Bunker et exercices physiques prudents.

 

Dès le début de la troisième, il intensifie le régime : les plaies sont douloureuses mais refermées, c’est le moment de faire travailleur les tissus cicatriciels pour les assouplir de manière à ce qu’ils ne réduisent pas son amplitude de mouvement dans le futur. Plus de repos signifierait aussi une perte de densité musculaire qu’il ne veut pas se permettre et - surtout - l’immobilisme de la convalescence le rend fou.

Il va bien ; il va mieux.

Et c’est bien entendu le moment que choisit Jason pour venir donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

 

-

 

Dick a profité de la patrouille des oisillons et du repas d'affaires de Bruce avec Lucius Fox dans le penthouse pour s’installer dans le garage en compagnie de son bébé. Il a honteusement négligé la Blue Bird cette année passée, et il compte bien tirer parti de quelques heures de travail ininterrompu sur sa moto.

Il n’a eu que de brefs contacts avec Red Hood depuis la nuit de la descente, tous liés au bouclage du dossier. Il ne sait toujours pas ce qui s’est dit entre lui et Bruce et il suppose que la trêve à laquelle ils sont parvenus implique pour l'instant une stratégie d'évitement salutaire… Ce qui n’en rend que plus surprenante l’entrée nonchalante de Jason dans le garage, masque rouge à la main comme s’il venait juste de le retirer.

Il arrive des étages, ce qui signifie qu’il a pénétré dans la tour par en haut, qu’il a déjà vu Bruce et qu’il vient spécifiquement parler à Dick… En un mot comme en cent : louche.

« Hello, _Bat_ !

\- Jay. Qu’est ce que tu veux ?

\- Ho, je n’ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon presque frangin convalescent ? Tu me blesses, Dick.

\- Tes manières laissent à désirer dans ce cas : où sont mes fleurs ?

\- Le Big Boss les a confisquées », réplique Jason du tac-au-tac. « Tu sais comment il est, je suis sûr qu’il est en train de les disséquer pour vérifier qu’elles ne sont pas empoisonnées… »

Il y a de la raillerie, mais aussi une pointe de ressentiment dans son ton. Dick soupire et se relève péniblement en s’appuyant sur le siège de sa moto avant de faire face au second Robin.

« À vrai dire, je suis surpris qu’il ne t’ait pas enchaîné à ton lit, mon piaf…

\- Manifestement non. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Mon petit doigt m’a dit que tu avais fait la bringue avec le télépathe et l’Epouvantail en même temps, je venais voir si j’avais une chance d’avoir de la compagnie dans la catégorie 'taré de la famille'… »

Dick lisse son visage et hausse les épaules avec une indifférence qu’il ne ressent pas.

« Pas encore cette fois. »

Jay le fixe, goguenard et songeur. Il penche la tête et croise les bras, langage corporel délibéré.

« Ha, Dickie... Tu sais ce qui m’étonne ? Toi et Bruce. Tu as incroyablement confiance en lui, tu l’admires, tu _l’aimes_ – n’ayons pas peur des mots - et en même temps tu n’as... aucune attente vis-à-vis de lui, c’est bizarre. Et probablement masochiste. Tu ne trouves pas ça masochiste ? Ta dévotion au _pater familias_ n’est pas exactement filiale, hein ? »

Même après toutes ces années de séparation, Jason sait toujours très exactement où frapper pour faire le plus de dégâts et il n’a jamais été du genre à retenir ses coups. Les relations entre Robins ne sont pas toujours faciles, et celle de Jay et Dick porte le poids additionnel d’un départ sur le mauvais pied - certes en partie imputable à Bruce. Mais même après, ils ne se sont jamais vraiment entendus et le sentiment de rivalité n’a pas totalement disparu, le plus jeune aiguillonnant sans cesse, cherchant à faire sortir Dick de ses gonds.

Et y parvenant, parfois.

Ordonner à Jay de se taire est peine perdue et Dick n’essaie même pas. Ça ne ferait que confirmer un peu plus à quel point il a touché juste, et malgré son visage qui demeure impassible, malgré sa pose décontractée, Dick sait que l’impact de la provocation est visible sur lui, comme un courant à fleur de peau, quelque chose d’électrique et d’intangible qui crisperait son poing s’il ne se retenait pas de toutes ses forces.

Même au plus fort de sa vendetta psychotique, Jason est rarement parvenu à susciter une telle réaction.

« Tu n’envisages même pas qu’il puisse vouloir essayer », continue ce dernier d’un ton qui parvient à être jubilant tout en étant parfaitement factuel. Il fixe Dick dans les yeux d’une manière qui le met au défi de se dérober, plante ses poings sur ses hanches et ajoute, un parfait coup d’estoc qui frappe Dick au ventre aussi sûrement que s’il avait été physique : « Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois que tu es peut-être terrifié à l’idée de le décevoir, mais tu es encore plus terrorisé à l’idée _qu’il_ te déçoive de nouveau, hum ? Tellement terrorisé que tu choisis de ne rien attendre de lui, plutôt que de prendre le risque de lui demander quoi que ce soit. »

Dick sent le sang se retirer de son visage, sa bouche se figer en une ligne mince.

« Jason, ça suffit. »

Jason rit, et au diable la retenue. Le crochet du droit le fait trébucher de quelques pas en arrière et il se redresse la bouche en sang – la lèvre, rien de grave. Il n’a pas cherché à se protéger et il n’essaie pas non plus de répliquer, il se contente de se tenir là avec son putain de sourire ensanglanté, l’air entendu comme s’ils savaient tous deux parfaitement qui a le dessus à cet instant.

« Celui-là était offert par la maison, Dickie. Ce n’est pas bon pour toi de réprimer tout ça... »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il lance un salut moqueur avec deux doigts au niveau de la tempe et disparaît dans l’ombre, un dernier « Tu sais que j’ai raison » résonnant dans la pièce.

À ce moment précis, Dick pourrait le tuer, songe-t-il. Il pourrait vraiment. C’est peut-être une bonne chose alors que son corps soit en train de lui échapper, que tous ses efforts soient tournés vers une même tentative pathétique et terrifiante de ne pas se désagréger sur place. Il n’a jamais été autant en colère, une rage stupéfiante dont il ignorait jusqu’à l’existence, sortie de nulle part et qui a déferlée en lui, laminant tout contrôle en moins de temps qu’il n’en a fallu à Jason pour prononcer les mots.

Ses mains tremblent et il n’entend plus que le sang qui bat contre ses tempes. Il ne peut pas rester là, pense-t-il vaguement. Il n’est pas sûr qu’il supporterait que quiconque le voit dans un tel état, pas même Alfred ou Tim. Bruce n'en parlons pas.

Il enfile un sweater ; attrape ses clés. Ce n’est qu’une fois que la moto est lancée à toute vitesse à travers les avenues désertées de Gotham qu’il se rend compte qu’il a enfilé machinalement son cuir et son casque, sans même en avoir conscience.

Au début il conduit au hasard, prend les rues qui s’ouvrent devant lui et dévore la distance sans se soucier de sa destination... mais au fur et à mesure que son souffle se régularise, qu’il peut de nouveau penser, il s'aperçoit qu’il sait où il va, qu’il est déjà presque arrivé.

 

L’Ecole des arts du cirque de Gotham a longtemps vivoté dans le bas de classements nationaux. Non seulement à cause du manque de financement chronique, mais aussi parce que le coût de la vie relativement bas à Gotham n’en compense pas le taux de criminalité inversement élevé : qui rêverait d’aller étudier à l’EACG avec le risque d’être pris en otage par le Joker, quand les écoles de Toronto ou de New York sont bien plus réputées et bien moins dangereuses ?

À vrai dire, Dick a justement découvert l’existence de l’école le jour où le Joker a trouvé hilarant de kidnapper la promotion circassienne... et de forcer les élèves clowns à le faire rire, sous peine d’exécuter un à un leurs camarades s’il ne les trouvait pas suffisamment désopilants. Accompagné de Batgirl, Nightwing est intervenu avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de commencer à mettre ses menaces à exécution... Et Dick a fait la connaissance des professeurs et d’une poignée de jeunes prometteurs : apprentis acrobates, magiciens, écuyers ou danseurs passionnés, issus de familles n’ayant rien à voir avec le petit monde très fermé du cirque et faisant de leur mieux avec un budget à peu près aussi désastreux que leur équipement.

Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour parvenir à une décision, et à présent l’EACG propose chaque année à deux élèves nécessiteux de profiter de la bourse John & Mary Grayson pour payer leurs études, Dick a été le parrain de trois promos et le gymnase de l’école n’a jamais été aussi bien équipé.

 

Il pourrait choisir d’entrer par le toit, s’il le voulait, mais à la place il insère la clé de la porte principale dans la serrure, désactive l’alarme automatique. Le code est toujours le même que la dernière fois qu’il est venu, il y a quelques semaines, pour les répétitions du spectacle de fin d’étude de la dernière promotion.

Sa colère s’est un peu apaisée durant le trajet, mais le bouillonnement émotionnel est toujours là, tout ce qui est juste sous la surface depuis le retour de Bruce et que Vorakov, Crane, puis maintenant Jason ont ramené à la surface, brisant l’ordre soigneusement établi. Dick tape un bref message sur son téléphone puis le coupe, fouille dans le casier qui lui est attribué tout au fond des vestiaires - plus un geste symbolique de la part de la direction qu’une réponse à un véritable besoin - en tire un rouleau de bandages et un pot de talc.

 

-

 

Lorsque le claquement métallique de la porte du gymnase qui s’ouvre puis se referme lui fait finalement relever la tête, l’horloge au mur indique qu’il est trois heures passées et les bandages autour de ses articulations sont entachés de pourpre alors qu’il s’acharne encore et encore sur le sac de boxe qui lui fait face.

La salle immense est déserte, silencieuse à part le bruit laborieux de sa respiration, le son mat de ses poings contre le cuir malmené, l’écho des pas qui se rapprochent. Dick est en train de retirer les bandes quand Roy s’arrête à quelques mètres et dépose les deux cartons de bière à ses pieds.

« Harper Livraison à votre service, m’sieur. Nous fournissons l’alcool et la compagnie qui le rend meilleur. C’est pour consommer sur place ou pour emporter ?

\- Laisse-moi prendre une douche, et on montera sur le toit. »

Roy lui emboîte le pas sans protester en direction des vestiaires.

“Bonne idée. Tu as manifestement besoin d’une étreinte virile et réconfortante, mais mec, ça va attendre : tu dégoulines de sueur... »

Dick s’approprie un pommeau dans les douches communes et ferme les yeux sous le jet.

« Sympa ton coin de repli. La salle de gym du Bunker est en travaux ? », appelle Roy depuis le banc sur lequel il s’est laissé tomber. Il n’attend pas de réponse et poursuit en donnant des nouvelles de Donna et des autres tandis que Dick se savonne rapidement.

« Tu vis dangereusement, Grayson », fait remarquer son ami en désignant ses récentes blessures de guerre lorsqu'il sort des douches et va chercher une serviette dans le casier.

« Ça guérit bien.

\- Mais ce sont quand même de sacrés bleus... Coups de feu à courte portée ? Vous les Bats avez toujours les meilleures armures, je suis jaloux. Et c’est quoi au flanc ? Arme blanche ? Tu ne devrais pas tirer dessus en boxant...

\- Je fais attention.

\- Ho, dans ce cas... C’est juste que je voudrais pas devoir annoncer à Mya que son oncle Dick est mort d’une infection parce qu’il s’est comporté comme un idiot.

\- Roy...

\- Très bien ! Je ne dis rien ! Tu la veux, cette bière ? »

Plus que jamais, oui, et une fois qu’il est de nouveau habillé, il guide Roy jusqu’à l’escalier de service qui débouche sur le toit du gymnase. Ils s’installent les jambes dans le vide sur le point le plus haut de la terrasse et entament le premier pack de bière en silence, contemplant les lumières nocturnes de la ville. Roy connaît trop bien Dick et il le laisse ruminer jusqu’à ce qu’il soit prêt à parler, ce qui arrive au début de sa troisième canette - ce n’est pas tant une question d’alcool que de niveau critique d'ébullition.

Il commence par la nuit où Bruce lui a demandé de rester Batman - sans s’étendre sur les raisons de cette décision. C’est peut-être Roy, mais certains secrets ne sortent tout simplement pas du clan et son ami est de toute manière depuis longtemps résigné aux récits parsemés de trous narratifs. Il enchaîne sur la découverte de la TX3, puis retrace les dernières semaines, l’opération. Vorakov, les égouts et le _Dragon Rouge_ , l’Epouvantail.

Jason.

« Et voilà », conclut-il avec morosité avant de finir cul sec sa quatrième bière. « Pas besoin d’ennemis quand on a la famille.

\- Hum hum », fait Roy. « Sacrées semaines.

\- M’en parle pas.

\- Pas de séquelles du télépathe ?

\- A priori non. Quelques migraines qui vont en s’amenuisant.

\- Ho, bon. Ça aurait pu être pire. »

Un regard en coin l'invite à continuer...

« Tu aurais pu crever », commence Roy en énumérant sur ses doigts. « Tu aurais pu être gravement blessé ; Voramachin aurait pu briser tes défenses et découvrir tous vos secrets et/ou faire de toi un légume ; il aurait pu y avoir l’Epouvantail _et_ Poison Ivy ; Su Mi aurait pu s’échapper, seule ou pire, avec Vorakov ; il aurait pu rester de la TX3 en circulation ; tu aurais même pu péter la mâchoire à Jason… »

Dick éclate de rire malgré lui.

« Aurait-ce été si terrible ?

\- Je ne sais pas… À toi de me le dire. »

Son amusement face aux clowneries de son ami n’est que de courte durée et il se rembrunit rapidement. Avec un soupire, il gratte du bout des ongles le béton en train de s’effriter de l’un des angles de la rambarde et contemple l’aiguille illuminée de la tour Wayne, visible au loin d’où ils se trouvent.

« Je sais bien que ça aurait pu être pire, sur le plan matériel.

\- Mais… ?

\- Mais j’ai l’impression qu’il ne manque qu’une goutte pour que le vase déborde.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, je dois dire que je suis surpris que tu sois toujours là. Et que tu m’aies appelé, pendant qu’on y est. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, tu aurais tout lâché et pris le large en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour dire ‘bat’, histoire d’aller lécher tes blessures dans un coin reculé.

\- Je suis Batman, je ne peux pas-

\- Comme si ça avait arrêté B. par le passé… Je me souviens que ça te rendait fou, quand il disparaissait pendant des semaines, ou prétendait se porter comme un charme alors que ce n’était pas le cas…

\- Qu’est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que j’ai changé ? J’ai Damian, maintenant, des responsabilités…

\- Plus que quand tu étais à la tête des Titans ou des Outsiders ? » Il y a quelque chose de dur dans sa voix, soudain, et Dick entend parfaitement l’accusation implicide. Roy doit la percevoir également, après coup, parce qu’il attrape Dick par le bras.

« Écoute, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu sais que-

\- Non, tu as raison. Et j’imagine que je ne suis pas tout à fait le même… » Il a porté le deuil de Bruce pendant un an, il est Batman. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? « Tu as raison pour ça aussi. Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux prouver. J’ai évolué, peut-être que ma tolérance aux trucs merdiques est plus grande que quand on était jeunes. Le vase est plus profond, qu’est-ce que ça change ? »

Roy hésite avant de répondre, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas et est suffisant pour mettre Dick aux aguets.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire…

\- … Mais tu vas le dire quand même ?

\- Seulement si tu promets de m’écouter jusqu’au bout avant de me péter la mâchoire. Et ne te carapate pas une fois que j’aurai fini.

\- Voilà une entrée en matière qui n’est pas inquiétante du tout.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, tu me connais… Bon… Ok, le truc c’est que tu as manifestement changé. Tu l’as dit toi-même… Et tous ceux qui te connaissent peuvent le voir…

\- J’attends le ‘mais’.

\- Mais tu n’as pas changé en ce qui concerne Bruce, pas fondamentalement. Tu es resté coincé sur le mode “avant” et tu préférerais mourir plutôt que d’en bouger. Je… hum. Je pense que Jason n’a pas totalement tort. Sur plus d’un point. »

 

Il se passe quelques instants avant que Dick ne réponde, la voix un peu rauque.

« Tu as raison, je n’aime pas vraiment ça. Mais rassure-toi, je n’éprouve pas non plus l’envie irrépressible de te casser la gueule.

\- Tu m’en vois ravi.

\- … »

Ils boivent en silence pendant un long moment, jusqu’à ce que la dernière bière de Dick tinte sur le revêtement du toit en rejoignant ses consoeurs.

« Hypothétiquement… Admettons que tu aies raison, ça m’avance à quoi ?

\- Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais tu n’as pas vraiment parlé avec B. depuis qu’il est revenu, non ? »

Ce n’est pas totalement vrai, mais si on exclut sa crise de panique du premier soir, il faut reconnaître qu’il a très largement évité toute interaction d’ordre personnel avec Bruce. Ils se sont côtoyés, comme avant ils ont partagé des moments de complicité… Mais ils n’ont pas parlé, pas des choses importantes. Ils n’ont même pas réabordé le sujet du pétage de câble de Dick ou de sa peur panique, drogué au gaz de l’Epouvantail, à la vue de Bruce. Encore moins le fait que ce dernier était mort…

« Pas vraiment, non.

\- Alors tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. Tu es peut-être resté bloqué, mais B. non, il lui est arrivé des choses, il a probablement… Écoute. Je ne dis pas qu’il est différent, peut-être qu’il est exactement le même salaud terrifiant et asocial qu’avant, mais au moins tu seras fixé, tu sauras à quoi t’en tenir. Et tu pourras peut-être passer à autre chose, parce que si mourir ne l’a pas changé, rien ne le fera. »

Dick ne répond pas, mais vole la canette à demi entamée de Roy et lui fait un sort.

« Ok, ça suffit. Harper Livraison se charge aussi de vous remplir le bide après que vous ayez siphonné vos bières en un temps record. Viens, on va se trouver un truc bien gras à bouffer. »

 

 

Il leur faut remonter quelques pâtés de maison avant de trouver un _diner_ encore ouvert. Toutes les façades du quartier sont depuis longtemps éteintes et, par contraste, l’intérieur du restaurant est parfaitement visible depuis la rue, à peine obscurci par un feston de dentelle qui échoue lamentablement dans ses fonctions décoratives comme occultantes. Une serveuse aux traits tirés tient le comptoir et se lève à contrecœur lorsqu'ils poussent la porte.

C’est une seconde nature pour eux que d’analyser la configuration des lieux et la position de ses occupants, de localiser les points d’entrée et de sortie, les abris potentiels. Il n’y a que deux autres clients : un quadragénaire bien entamé – dans les deux sens du terme - attablé non loin de la porte et, à l’extrémité la plus éloignée du comptoir, une femme morose et trop maquillée qui contemple le fond de son verre vide comme s’il contenait les réponses à toutes les questions qu’elle peut se poser.

D’un commun accord scellé par un bref échange de regards, Roy et Dick les dépassent, vont s’installer dans le box tout au fond de la pièce. C’est la table la mieux protégée des regards extérieurs, qui a en outre l’avantage non négligeable d’offrir non pas une, mais deux places avec dos au mur, ce qui signifie que personne ne doit se sacrifier et tourner le dos à la salle.  L’éclairage cru des néons enflamme les cheveux de Roy et souligne des cernes naissants, rappelant à Dick qu’il l’a fait venir depuis Central City à une heure totalement indue.

Une fois commandés de nouvelles bières, un burger et une pizza, la conversation reprend dans une tout autre direction. Roy ne presse pas le sujet de Bruce et Dick se satisfait d’écouter le récit des derniers exploits de Lian et de sa récente croisade pour être autorisée à avoir un chien. Elle a apparemment un argumentaire extrêmement développé et un plan de bataille digne de Sun Tzu pour obtenir gain de cause.

« Un chat est moins dépendant », observe-t-il quand Roy confie qu’il songe à céder. « Mais c’est vrai que la responsabilité pourrait lui faire du bien… Je me demande si ça marcherait avec Damian…

\- Tu parles, je suis prêt à te parier mon arc que la Punaise essaierait de le dresser pour en faire une machine à tuer...

« Même si c’était un chihuahua ? », renchérit-il en essayant de visualiser la scène. Roy manque de s’étouffer sur sa part de pizza et rigole avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais avec ce gosse, franchement. »

Dick hausse les épaules.

« Il faut savoir le prendre. Il est compliqué, et il n’a pas eu beaucoup de chance avant ça, mais il essaie tellement fort… »

Roy sourit, avec un mélange d’attendrissement et cette expression presque vulpine qu’il a lorsqu'il sait quelque chose que Dick ignore.

« Aww, Dick, si tu voyais ta tête. Il t’a bien attrapé, hein.

\- Je suppose que oui. »

Il lève sa bière et la fait cliqueter contre celle de Dick.

« Aux gamins qu’on n’attendait pas et qui changent notre vie. »

Et c’est une partie de sa réponse, suppose Dick. Parce que dit comme ça, il n’y a aucun doute. Peu importe que Damian reste ou non son Robin, peu importe qu’il soit le fils de Bruce. Il est sa responsabilité, d’une manière fondamentale dont il n’avait pas conscience jusque-là. Et il se battra pour le garder si le moment vient.

« Tu aurais dû me dire que Harper Livraison donnait aussi de la psychothérapie », plaisante-t-il.

« Que puis-je dire, je suis un homme aux multiples talents, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps…

\- Merci d’être venu.

\- Tu en aurais fait autant. Et on te voit tellement peu souvent, je n’allais certainement pas laisser passer l’occasion de venir me biturer en ton auguste compagnie.

\- Menteur, si tu avais voulu qu’on se bourre la gueule, tu n’aurais pas amené des blanches et insisté pour qu’on aille manger.

\- Que veux-tu, c’est le lourd poids de la responsabilité et de l’expérience…

\- Maintenant que Bruce est… » Il ponctue d’un vague geste de la main pour indiquer résurrection et tout le tintouin, « je devrais avoir plus de temps pour venir vous voir.

\- Ce serait cool, parce que- ha, Dick, on a de la visite. »

Roy s’est interrompu, fixe l’entrée et avant même que Dick n’ait tourné la tête, il devine à son ton tout ce qu’il y a à savoir.

Le grelot de la porte tinte gaiement et Bruce se tient dans l’encadrement, vêtu d’un manteau mi-long et encore auréolé de la vapeur de son souffle dans l’air froid. Puis il s’avance de quelques pas à l’intérieur, referme derrière lui et refuse d’un geste courtois le menu tendu par la serveuse.

Le regard de Roy navigue entre eux deux le temps que Bruce traverse la salle. Il se lève et attrape sa veste.

« Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

\- Tu n’es pas-

\- Obligé ? Ne soit pas ridicule, Grayson... Il y a toujours une chambre d’ami de libre à la tour ?

\- Prends mon badge, tu es sur la liste des invités autorisés. Tu es sûr que-

\- Dinah s’occupe d’amener Lian à l’école demain matin. Et comme ça tu sais où me trouver si ça se passe mal.

\- Roy- »

Le rouquin serre l’épaule de Dick puis s’éloigne. Il salue Bruce en le croisant et échange avec lui quelques mots à voix basse, des platitudes sur le fait qu’il ne soit pas mort, si Dick en croit les réponses qu’il lit sur les lèvres de Bruce. Roy ajoute quelque chose de plus, épaules soudain tendues dans une posture presque belliqueuse et Bruce se contente de hocher la tête une fois, puis de le suivre des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sorti du _diner_.

 

« Bruce, » soupire Dick quand ce dernier s’arrête face à lui, de l’autre côté de la table. « Toi ici, quelle surprise. Le monde est vraiment petit, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Jason n’a rien de cassé, » répond Bruce sans préambule, choisissant d’ignorer le sarcasme. « Il aura un beau bleu, mais rien qui ne disparaisse d’ici la semaine prochaine. »

Dick hausse les épaules.

« Il l’a bien cherché. Puisque tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me donner de ses nouvelles, tu prendras bien un siège ? »

Bruce hésite un instant puis enlève son manteau, révélant un pull noir en dessous. Prêt-à-porter de bonne qualité, note Dick, mais pas tant qu’il dépare totalement dans le décor un peu miteux. Et puis après tout, c’est la nature des _diners_ 24/24 que d’être le point d’échouage des citadins à la dérive, quelle que soit leur classe.

« Je m’inquiétais », admet Bruce en se glissant sur la banquette en skaï avant de repousser l’assiette à demi entamée de Roy. « Ce n’est pas ton genre de te laisser provoquer par Jason.

\- Ce n’est pas mon genre non plus de paniquer au point de me retourner contre toi. »

Une étincelle de surprise vite étouffée traverse le visage de Bruce et Dick se rend compte qu’il en a trop dit. Il n’est pas ivre, mais se confier à Roy a en partie érodé sa retenue et maintenant que les vannes sont ouvertes, il est difficile de les refermer.

« C’est ce qui s’est passé ? », demande l’autre homme d’une voix neutre, « Contre moi spécifiquement ? »

Rien ne sert de mentir.

« Oui. »

Bruce encaisse.

« Ha. Et qu’a dit Jason ? »

Dick lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as vu l’enregistrement, non ? Tu veux vraiment que je le répète ? On ne joue plus l’évitement ? »

Bruce hésite, puis pose les mains à plat sur la table.

« L’évitement ne nous réussit pas, je crois. J’ai essayé de te laisser de l’espace et du temps, mais… ça n’arrange rien, non ?

\- Et après toutes ces années, tu choisis _maintenant_ pour retourner ta veste, ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? Et moi qui croyais que tu étais le stratège de la famille… »

Quoique techniquement, si son but est de tirer les vers du nez de Dick, Bruce a au contraire parfaitement choisi son moment. C’est un coup bas peut être, mais certainement un coup de maître. Dick n’arrive même pas à lui en vouloir.

« Si tu préfères, on peut rentrer, et en reparler demain.

\- Et repousser la conversation d’une nouvelle dizaine d’années ? » Dick inspire, expire doucement. « Non, tu as raison. Au point où on en est, autant percer l’abcès. On fait ça comment. Questions-réponses ? Chacun son tour ? On a un temps de parole déterminé comme dans un débat politique ? »

Bruce est un instant déconcerté par sa défiance abrasive, ce qui provoque une petite étincelle de satisfaction vindicative chez Dick. Après tout, il s’apprête à déposer ses tripes sur la table de formica mal nettoyée du _diner,_ la moindre des choses est que l’inconfort soit partagé.

Il prend un instant pour réellement observer Bruce sous la lumière peu flatteuse des néons, d’effacer toutes les années entre eux et de le considérer comme s’il était un inconnu. Un homme aux traits volontaires et durs, au regard intelligent, séduisant lorsque son visage s’anime. Il ne fait pas ses presque quarante ans. Pour un bon observateur, sa largeur d’épaule et sa manière de se tenir quand il ne se soucie pas de l’image qu’il projette trahiraient des racines militaires.

S’il ne le connaissait pas, c’est un homme par lequel Dick pourrait être attiré, malgré ou peut-être en partie à cause du danger évident qu’il dégage. Mais s’il ne le connaissait pas, il ignorerait tout de ses secrets et de ses faiblesses, de ses blessures qui ne guériront jamais, de sa douceur réticente. Il ne saurait pas qu’être en sa présence est parfois comme être emporté par une avalanche, il n’aurait jamais été témoin de son charisme formidable, de sa volonté, de son intransigeance, aussi. Ne l’aurait jamais vu faire le silence dans une pièce rien qu’en y pénétrant, ne l’aurait vu ni souffrir, ni triompher. N’aurait jamais pu voir son sourire, la manière rare dont il se détend parfois.

Il repousse à son tour son assiette, ouvre ses mains en miroir de la position de Bruce, cherche son regard.

« Roy a raison », dit-il, « il est plus que temps que nous parlions. »

 


	10. Chapter 10

10.

  


Dick n’aurait jamais imaginé cela, se trouver face à Bruce pour un cœur à cœur dans un _diner_ miteux aux petites heures de l’aube.

Il n’aurait non plus jamais imaginé que ce dernier soit à l’origine de la confrontation, soudainement décidé à briser le tabou qui pèse entre eux alors que Dick a fini par se résigner à sa présence, à la silhouette en creux de tous les non-dits autour desquels il navigue désormais avec une aisance née de l’habitude.

Il est en colère, se rend-il compte. Sa lassitude est en train de laisser place à la même rage qu’il a ressentie face à Jason et qu’il pensait avoir exorcisée contre le cuir du sac de boxe.

« Que veux-tu, Bruce ? »

À cela, l’homme tressaille et une étincelle de plaisir vicieux se mêle à la hargne de Dick. Il se laisse aller en arrière et ouvre sa posture dans une parodie de décontraction qui n’essaie même pas d’être crédible, appuie ses bras sur le dessus du dossier de la banquette en skaï.

« Puisque tu as écouté une conversation qui ne te regardait pas, j’imagine que tu veux discuter de ce qu’a dit Jason ? Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu particulièrement attirer ton attention pourtant... »

Bruce garde le silence et Dick s'engouffre dans la brèche dont il perçoit instinctivement les contours.

« Était-ce le rappel que je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi ? Ou peut-être celui que je n’ai aucune attente envers toi ? À moins, bien sûr, que ce soit le fait que ma dévotion ne soit pas exactement filiale ? Mais tout cela, tu le savais déjà, je me trompe ? »

Il y a une certaine satisfaction, à utiliser ses propres faiblesses comme autant d’armes, à les exhiber ainsi, dépouillées de tout faux-semblant. La vérité nue a des angles acérés, surtout pour eux dont les ombres du secret et des non-dits sont autant de boucliers et de défenses.

Tout ce qu’il vient de dire Bruce ne pouvait l’ignorer, mais il n’en a jamais non plus reconnu l'existence et malgré des accrocs de çà de là au fil de leur relation, Dick s’est toujours accommodé de ce déni commun, lâchement soulagé que Bruce ne le force pas à affronter ses manquements...

Mais Bruce est mort ; Dick a manqué de s'asphyxier de deuil, de douleur. Que les brèches dans son armure aient toujours été tues ne lui a été d’aucune aide, alors. Et à présent que Bruce est vivant, il semble à Dick qu’il est béant et dévasté, comme si son chagrin puis sa joie avaient érodé les masques et les calfats de fortune, gangrené le silence jusqu’à ce que le secret ne soit plus une protection mais un point de rupture sur lequel il suffirait de presser pour le faire voler en éclats.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que Jay a tort ? Que je suis désolé et que ce ne sera pas un problème, que je peux rester pro, faire bonne figure ? »

Son souffle tressaute dans sa gorge et sa voix se fait brièvement rauque ; les lèvres de Bruce sont pincées et blanchies, le marbre de son visage rappelle au jeune homme les pires moments de leurs déchirures.

«  Dick...

\- Tout ce qu’a dit Jay est vrai. Je peux rester pro, mais je ne suis pas désolé et je n’en peux plus de faire bonne figure. Tu n’as pas idée, Bruce.

\- Alors dis-moi. C’est à cause de ta réaction au gaz de Crane ? »

Ah ! On peut faire confiance à Bruce pour ne pas perdre le nord ! Il en remontrerait à un pitbull : il ne lâchera pas l’affaire tant qu’il n’a pas les réponses qu’il veut...

Mais Dick sait aussi qu’amasser le plus d’informations possible quand il sent le danger est sa manière de procéder, un réflexe aussi profondément ancré que celui de respirer.

Dick est parfaitement conscient qu’en se mettant à nu il blesse et il mord, il met Bruce face à ses propres lignes de failles, ses propres plaies à vif. Car le fait est que les faiblesses de Dick sont à double tranchant, elles ne sont pas des failles que pour lui-même, non. Elles se propagent de proche en proche dans l’armure de Bruce, dans celle de Batman.

Il mourrait pour lui sans hésiter s’il le fallait, et il sait à quel point cela terrifie Bruce, l’impact que cela a sur sa manière de se comporter face à lui. À quel point cela a parfois manqué de détruire leur relation.

Cela d’autant plus qu’il est l’une des personnes les plus proches de Bruce, l’un des rares à le voir tout entier, masque après masque, secrets dépouillés. Son partenaire. L’admission que Dick n’attend plus rien de lui en tant qu’homme - en tant qu’ami - doit brûler, malgré les épaisseurs protectrices du Devoir, le point focal de la Mission...

Quant à ses sentiments... il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’ils inspirent en Bruce, mais il sait que ça ne peut être positif.

 

Il a beau être vindicatif, satisfait d’avoir tiré le premier sang, savoir tout cela est suffisant pour l'adoucir un peu, pour le pousser à répondre avec autant d’honnêteté que possible.

« Le gaz de l’Epouvantail, oui, parce que... »

Même s’il s’est décidé à être franc, qu’il est de toute manière trop tard pour essayer de prétendre qu’il ne s’est rien passé, c’est paradoxalement difficile à dire. L’instinct est trop profondément ancré… Même à présent, alors qu’il est justement en train de l’exprimer à voix haute, une partie de lui craint encore le poids du jugement de Bruce, son rejet s’il ne se montre pas à la hauteur et admet qu’il y a là un obstacle qu’il ne peut surmonter.

Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, cherche le regard de Bruce et le trouve. Ne le lâche plus.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça, que tu penses que je n’étais pas digne de toi, du costume. Je n’ai pas besoin d’être sauvé. Mais ça a aussi été un catalyseur… Vorakov, et Jay... et avant ça, encore. Même avant que tu sois mort, avant Blüdhaven. Depuis trop longtemps... Je n’en peux plus.

\- Que veux-tu ? »

C’est du Bruce tout craché : problème, solution ; mais aussi le renvoi de sa question, sans y avoir répondu. Un vrai pro de l'interrogatoire.

Dick hausse les épaules, se frotte le visage.

« Tu ne m’as pas écouté ? Je ne veux rien, je n’attends rien. Je ne voulais même pas spécialement que tu ne puisses plus prétendre ignorer tout ça, c’est toi qui insiste pour tout déballer... »

L’espace d’un instant, quelque chose de dévasté passe dans le regard de Bruce, dans les frémissements de son expression, avant d’être promptement étouffé.

« Ce n’est pas la même chose, vouloir et attendre. Réponds-moi, Dick, que veux-tu ?

\- Permets-moi de te retourner la question. C’est toi qui a initié ce jeu de massacre après tout, ne me fais pas croire que tu n’avais pas un objectif en tête... » Il lève la main avec une pointe de défiance, interrompt d’un geste la protestation naissante de l’autre homme. « Qu’est-ce que tu attends de cette discussion, Bruce ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

 

Avant même de la poser, Dick sait que c’est une question difficile, que Bruce est peut-être incapable d’y répondre : il a toujours considéré ses désirs comme secondaires, ne s’autorisant que le strict minimum, les rares indulgences qui n’interfèrent pas avec l’existence ou la raison d’être de Batman. Alors les exprimer… C’est déjà un miracle qu’il accorde tant de considération à l’interrogation.

Il bascule en arrière contre le dossier raccommodé au gaffeur, bras croisés, regard bleu pensif et acéré.

« Crois-moi ou non, mais je n’ai pas de plan, Dick, je ne suis pas venu ici avec un objectif parfaitement arrêté en trois points, je n’espère rien de plus qu’une discussion, une occasion- une occasion de parler, peut-être. Je suis... désolé que mes actions par le passé t’aient amené à penser que j’agis dans un but particulier, que le fait de m'inquiéter pour toi n’est pas suffisant.

\- Ça ne l’a jamais été auparavant », réplique Dick. « Que veux-tu que je crois ? Tu es un coffre-fort émotionnel, Bruce, il faut un miracle ou que quelqu’un manque de crever pour que tu consentes à admettre le moindre sentiment... »

Il est interrompu par l’arrivée de la serveuse qui tend un menu à Bruce et s’enquière avec insistance de ce qu’il veut commander. Il demande finalement un café et une bouteille d’eau avec des manières brusques qui ne lui ressemblent guère.

« Et un deuxième pour moi, double, s’il vous plaît », complète Dick avec un sourire tiré avant que la femme ne fasse demi-tour. À cet instant précis de la nuit, les avantages de la caféine l’emportent sur ceux de la bière. « Tu aurais pu être poli », ajoute-t-il sur un ton de reproche. « Elle n’a pas un job marrant... »

Bruce, qui surveillait du coin de l’oeil la serveuse en train de s’éloigner, se tourne de nouveau vers lui avec une infime grimace, mais choisit de ne pas relever.

« Quelqu’un a “manqué de crever” », répond-il à la place. « Tu t’es admirablement bien sorti d’une situation difficile face à Vorakov, mais il n’en reste pas moins que tu as subi des dégâts non négligeables. Et que tu aurais pu mourir.

\- Ce n’est ni la première fois, ni la dernière. Et tu es mal placé pour parler de mourir.

\- Mais peut-être était-ce une fois de trop... Le premier soir où je suis revenu, on a dit- on a dit que l’on parlerait.

\- Et aussi miraculeuse l’idée soit-elle venant de toi, je ne vois pas ce que tu espérais. Ce que je ressens... Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à moi, je m’en serais débarrassé il y a longtemps... Mais ce n’est pas le cas, et parler n’y changera rien... Et à part nous lancer dans une thérapie familiale, je ne vois pas-

\- _Dick_ », coupe Bruce, de son ton qui signifie qu’il va trop loin, et Dick voit brièvement rouge, ne le laisse pas poursuivre.  

« Non. Je sais que je n’ai pas été à la hauteur, que je ne suis pas ce que tu attends de moi... Mais je ne suis pas désolé Bruce, je ne le serai jamais et il va falloir commencer à t’y faire. Je suis-

\- Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que j’attends de toi.

\- Ha non ? Rien à voir avec le parfait petit soldat, la Mission avant tout et le reste après ? Sauf qu’il n’y a pas d’après... »

Dick a haussé la voix malgré lui et se reprend en plein milieu de phrase, baissant le ton et posant ses paroles de manière à ce qu’elles ne portent pas plus loin que Bruce, que les clients du _diner_ ne puissent saisir la conversation. Il lui vient à l’esprit à quel point il est étrange que la paranoïa de Bruce les laisse avoir cette discussion ailleurs que dans un bunker parfaitement sécurisé. Mais s’il n’y voit pas d’inconvénient, ce n’est certainement pas Dick qui va battre en retraite.

Bruce a brièvement l’air à la fois irrité et touché par sa réplique, et quand il répond finalement, sa voix est basse et intense.

« Tu me demandes ce que je veux ? Je ne suis pas infaillible, Dick, je ne suis pas- Bien sûr que la Mission est importante, mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que je suis aveugle à ce qu’elle me coûte, à tout ce que je lui ai volontairement sacrifié, mais aussi ce qu’elle vous prend à vous tous, ce qu’elle te prend à toi... Et il faut que tu comprennes Dick... Je sais que tu n’as jamais voulu être Batman, que ce n’est pas-

\- Pas _voulu_ ? Bruce, ce n’est pas que je ne voulais pas l’être, c’est que j’ai toujours été terrifié de le devenir, d’être comme toi, froid et détaché, incapable de m’autoriser à ressentir quoi que ce soit, faisant passer la Mission avant tout le reste !

\- Et pourtant, quand j’ai disparu tu as pris ma place.

\- De ton point de vue, tu as peut-être disparu. Du mien tu étais mort, Bruce, et j’avais peut-être le choix, mais c’était la seule décision possible. Les autres étaient... pires encore. Inenvisageables.

\- Mais même ainsi tu n’es pas comme moi, Dick. Tu n’es pas le Batman que je su- que j’étais. Tu n’as pas laissé la Mission te dévorer, te prendre ton feu et ta spontanéité... »

Il y a quelque chose d’infime dans l’expression de Bruce qui trahit à quel point il est difficile pour lui de prononcer les mots, comme s’ils étaient physiquement douloureux à faire sortir, résistaient de toute leur force. D’après l’expérience de Dick, c’est chez lui un signe à peu près certain de sincérité. « Et c’est un soulagement, tu n’as pas idée à quel point j’en suis reconnaissant.

\- Tu n’as pas à l’être, c’est ça le truc », réplique-t-il, peut-être plus acerbe que ne le méritent les paroles de Bruce. « J’ai choisi, j’assume. Je ne mentirai pas en disant que mon choix n’avait rien à voir avec toi, avec les… circonstances et ta mort. Mais il est fait, à ma manière et au final, ça ne te concerne pas. Ta bénédiction _a posteriori_ ne change rien, parce que même si tu désapprouvais, je saurais malgré tout que j’ai fait ce qui devait l’être, de la seule manière possible pour moi.

\- Et je suis heureux de cela aussi. Et même si cela ne change rien tu l’as malgré tout, mon approbation.”

Ce sont des mots qu’il a passé la moitié de sa vie à attendre et il a beau dire qu’il s’est affranchi de cela, il n’en était pas entièrement certain jusqu’à ce que Bruce les prononce. Mais c’est pourtant le cas : la reconnaissance de Bruce est plaisante, une étincelle au creux de son ventre, mais elle n’est plus vitale. Elle n’est que la confirmation de quelque chose qu’il savait déjà.

“Certes. Tu me m’as toujours pas répondu. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Bruce hésite, passe une main sur son visage.

Dick soupire. Sa colère est en train de retomber, ne laisse qu’une lassitude profonde et ce sentiment compliqué qu’il ressent toujours en présence de Bruce, mais qu’il s’est résigné depuis si longtemps à ignorer. Il poursuit.

« Tu dis que je n’ai aucune idée de ce que tu attends de moi… Mais parfois j’ai l’impression que tu... que tu es resté figé sur ce que j’étais quand j’avais douze ans et que tu as cette espèce d’image d’innocence et de pureté qui n’a rien à voir avec l’adulte que je suis. Que dans un coin de ta tête, tu es persuadé que tu m’as corrompu, ou que tu as merdé quelque part... Mais je ne suis plus un enfant Bruce. J’ai choisi d’être Robin, et je ne m’en suis jamais repenti, pas un instant. Et ce serait débile de nier l’influence que tu as eu sur l’homme que je suis aujourd’hui, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que c’est tout ce qu’il y a à voir, que je ne l’aie pas intégrée ou dépassée pour en faire quelque chose qui soit mien… »

Il soutient le regard de Bruce, menton relevé et muscles tendus, le mettant au défi de nier ce qu’il a si difficilement gagné pour lui-même, si chèrement payé. Il regrette à présent sa position dos au mur, qu’il remplacerait volontiers par une occasion de bouger, n’importe quel mouvement plutôt que la pression trop familière qui grandit le long de ses nerfs et dans ses mains, sur la base de sa nuque…

L’arrivée des cafés allège un instant la tension, mais la serveuse ne s’attarde pas, manifestement consciente qu’elle interrompt une conversation tendue. Puis Bruce s’étire soudainement, fait jouer ses épaules et referme ses larges mains autour de la coupe de papier qui contient son café, jusqu’à la couvrir entièrement ; inspire, expire. Son regard fuit un instant, puis revient affronter celui de Dick, qui se refuse opiniâtrement à baisser les yeux.

« Tu as raison », dit-il calmement. « J’ai toujours désiré des choses contradictoires, j’aurais voulu t’épargner le coût de la Mission, mais j’aurais tout aussi été incapable de te laisser partir. Et plus tu… t'obstinais à t’approcher de moi, à _t’accrocher_ , plus j’étais horrifié à l’idée de t'entraîner avec moi vers le fond, vers l’ombre. Et- tu as raison, je savais déjà tout ce que Jay a dit - tout ce que tu viens de me dire - je l’ai toujours su. Mais tu n’étais qu’un adolescent, un jeune homme, et j'espérais que ce n’était qu’une passade, parce que ta loyauté était telle… _est_ telle... Je ne voulais pas que tu aies un motif de plus de la gâcher sur moi alors que tu étais déjà si étroitement lié à la Mission ; que j’étais déjà terrifié par l’emprise que j’avais sur toi. Je ne voulais pas d’une entrave de plus, te mettant en danger par ma faute.

\- Bruce-

\- Et à chaque fois que je pensais que les attaches entre nous étaient finalement rompues, que tu avais pris tes distances, ta loyauté m’était toujours aquise malgré tout, tu étais toujours prêt à te jeter dans le feu, à cause de moi.

\- À cause de moi, Bruce, parce que c’est ce que je suis, et il y a des choses que je regrette, mais ça, non. Jamais.

\- Je le sais, à présent. Mais je m’en suis senti responsable, pendant longtemps. Même maintenant je le suis encore, parce qu’à chaque fois que tu souffres, si l’on remonte assez loin c’est par ma faute. Parce que je t’ai adopté, parce que tu es devenu Robin, parce que c’est moi qui t’ai entraîné, dans tous les sens du terme. »

Tant de culpabilité. Assez pour abattre un homme et ce que ressent Dick en retour est un mélange de compréhension et de compassion, mais aussi un instant de rage explosive et de douleur empoisonnée qui balayent tout le reste, parce que Bruce est en train de lui expliquer qu’il se sent coupable de lui.

Avant d’avoir eu le temps d’y réfléchir à deux fois il est debout, dégagé de la barrière de la table et en train de tirer Bruce hors de sa banquette par le revers de son pull. Ce dernier ne résiste pas et Dick sait que c’est volontaire, parce que tout ce que fait Bruce est un choix délibéré. Mais même ainsi la brusquerie du mouvement est suffisante pour faire vaciller la table sur son pied lesté, envoyer cliqueter à terre les couverts en inox et une des assiettes.

« Tu sais ce qui me serait arrivé si tu ne m’avais pas recueilli ? Hum ? » Dick ponctue la question d’une secousse, forçant Bruce à reculer d’un pas pour garder son équilibre. Malgré son calme, il reste roide, figé, presque comme si l’agression l’avait pris par surprise. La différence de taille entre eux est suffisante pour forcer Dick à lever les yeux pour le regarder, défiant et absolument furieux.

« Je vais te le dire. J’aurais été pris par la cour des Hiboux et je serai devenu un assassin. Ou, si on veux jouer aux univers alternatifs, dans le meilleur des cas j’aurais été placé dans une famille d’accueil, avec des gens payés pour s’occuper de moi jusqu’à ce que je sois majeur… Mais j’aurais perdu le cirque, j’aurais perdu la justice et la chance de pouvoir aider, de pouvoir changer quelque chose. J’aurais perdu ma deuxième famille et ce que je suis aujourd’hui. Et peut être même que ça aurait été des gens bien, peut-être que je ne m’en serais pas trop mal sorti et que j’aurais un boulot que je détesterais pas trop et qui mettrait le pain sur la table, peut-être même que j’aurais un chat, une femme et deux enfants... Mais je n’aurais ni Alfred, ni Babs, ni Tim; ni Damian. Je n’aurais ni Kory, ni Roy, ni Steph et Cass et Clark. Ni même Jason… Et je ne t’aurais pas toi. Alors tu peux regretter beaucoup de choses mais pas ça. Je t’interdis de regretter ça, de me regretter moi. »

Quelque chose d’incompréhensible passe sur le visage de Bruce et il pose ses mains sur les poings de Dick, crispés dans le tissu de ses vêtements. L’invitation à lâcher prise est manifeste mais le jeune homme secoue la tête de manière saccadée, met silencieusement Bruce au défi d’utiliser la force pour le faire obtempérer.

« Tu m’as entendu ? Je t’interdis. »

Et Bruce cède, un détail infime dans sa posture, l’angle subtilement différent de son visage tourné vers celui de Dick, le poids plus franc de ses mains sur les siennes.

« D’accord », murmure-t-il simplement, alors que Dick sait bien que c’est tout sauf simple. « D’accord. Mais - »

Un raclement de gorge l’interrompt et ils se tournent vers la serveuse pour découvrir que les trois autres occupants du diner les observent avec ce mélange familier de méfiance et de curiosité morbide que cultivent certains gothamites pour les situations susceptibles de dégénérer.

« Il y a un problème ? », demande la femme avec un aplomb remarquable pour quelqu’un face à deux types physiquement plutôt balaises, dont l’un est manifestement enclin à la violence. « Je ne voudrais pas avoir à appeler les flics.

\- Et vous n’aurez pas à le faire », tempère Bruce de sa voix conciliante. Il laisse ses mains glisser de celles de Dick et écarte les bras dans un geste d'apaisement plus aisé à interpréter pour leurs spectateurs que celui qu’il a offert au jeune homme. « Excusez-nous du dérangement. »

Dick le lâche finalement et se détourne, attrape son cuir et son casque, traverse le _diner_ en quelques longues enjambées tandis que Bruce prend le temps de laisser un billet de cinquante sur leur table.

Le moment est passé et avec lui sa chance de tirer quoi que ce soit de Bruce. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il ressent, s’il est encore en colère ou non, s’il-

« Attends. »

 

 

Il est trois pas hors du restaurant, dans l’ombre et le froid nocturne, quand Bruce le rattrape, une main sur son épaule. Il fait volte-face et noue ses poings contre ses cuisses, tiraillé entre fuite et affrontement.

« Dick, je n’ai pas fini. Je ne te regrette pas, jamais. Et c’est le pire, même si je me dis parfois que je devrais, j’ai toujours été trop- trop égoïste pour ça. Trop égoïste et trop fier de toi, et trop confit dans mes propres doutes et mes angoisses pour accepter à un moment donné que tu étais là où tu voulais être, pour me rendre compte que tu n’étais plus ni un enfant ni un ado qui avait besoin d’être guidé, mais un adulte qui savait ce qu’il faisait. Ce qu’il- ce qu’il ressentait. Et j’ai été trop aveugle pour me rendre compte que te tenir à distance ne changerait pas tes choix, ne te protégerait pas plus ; ne ferait que te faire souffrir. »

Dick déglutit.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de voir où tu veux en venir.

\- Je suis désolé, Richard. De t’avoir sous-estimé, d’avoir nié et ignoré ce que tu ressentais et de... de t’avoir poussé à un point où tu ne- » Il s’interrompt, semble chercher ses mots.

Le réverbère en état de marche le plus proche est à une bonne quinzaine de mètres. La lumière qui vient du _diner_ est dans le dos de Bruce : un halo froid dans ses cheveux, le long des lignes de son manteau, rendant visible la vapeur de son souffle, le dégradé en clair-obscur sur les aplats de son visage. C’est à peine suffisant pour que Dick puisse discerner le pli frustré de sa bouche, le mouvement d’impuissance avorté qui trahissent la difficulté que représente pour lui ce simple aveu d’imperfection. N’importe quelle autre fois, cela aurait pu l’adoucir, mais il est encore bien trop à vif, se découvre fort peu disposé à tirer Bruce de son embarras.

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir poussé à un point où ce que tu-... ressens pour moi - ta loyauté et tout le reste - est source de souffrance ; et je suis désolé de t’avoir poussé à un point où tu n’as plus... où tu n’espères rien de moi, où tu n’oses plus rien espérer. Tu veux savoir ce que je désire… » Sa prise sur l’épaule de Dick se ressert un instant, fait naître un frisson qui remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme, jusque dans sa nuque. « J’aimerais que tu puisses me demander de nouveau des choses, que tu _souhaites_ me demander de nouveau des choses, et que tu puisses le faire sans arrière-pensée. Je voudrais regagner ce qui a été perdu à cause de moi, réparer… » Il hausse les épaules, hésite de nouveau. « Je sais que je n’ai aucun droit de te demander cela, que peut-être ce n’est qu’une preuve de plus de mon égoïsme, mais tu es- tu es une des personnes les plus importantes, tu me connais et tu n’as jamais-

\- Non. »

Dick sent l’impact de sa réponse dans le tressautement infime de la main de Bruce à leur point de contact.

« Non, effectivement, tu n’as aucun droit », crache-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas arriver comme une fleur et me demander ça, je ne peux pas- je ne peux plus être celui qui pousse et initie dans l’espoir de t’arracher quelques miettes, quelques minutes de conversation correcte, d’humanité soustraite à la Mission. Ça ne te concerne pas, Bruce, le problème c'est moi, ce que je peux faire et ce qui est au dessus de mes forces. Tu ne peux pas simplement me demander une chose comme ça, je m’y suis brûlé trop souvent. J’irais dans le feu pour toi, que tu le veuilles ou non, et je serai toujours là pour la Mission… Mais ça… tu n’as pas idée de ce que tu exiges de moi. Du _risque_ que ça représente. Je sais ce que tu es susceptible de donner, Bruce, et tout ce dont tu es incapable. Je sais très bien que vouloir plus, demander plus, serait nous blesser tous les deux. Je suis parfaitement conscient que c’est à sens unique, mais si tu veux que je vienne vers toi, que je te demande des choses, n’importe quoi, que je continue à venir te chercher, à toujours faire le premier pas, c’est un faux espoir et je- » Sa voix se brise. « Je ne crois pas que je puisse encaisser ça.

\- Dick...

\- Stop. Tais-toi, s’il te plaît, un instant. »

Bruce obéit sans hésitation, s’immobilise à ses côtés, trop proche, tandis que Dick prend de longues goulées d’air.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer », murmure-t-il finalement en faisant un pas en arrière, en rompant le contact de la main de l’autre homme sur son épaule. « Ma moto est au gymnase de l’école, marcher me fera du bien.

\- Dick. »

Il a commencé à se détourner mais quelque chose dans la manière qu’a Bruce de prononcer son prénom le pousse à regarder en arrière, juste à temps pour saisir la multitude d’expressions qui traverse son visage puis le durcissement de ses traits, le pli soudainement buté au coin de sa bouche, toutes les marques d’une décision prise dont on ne le fera plus bouger.

« Tu as raison, c’est injuste de ma part d’exiger que tu prennes tous les risques parce que je suis incapable de sortir de mes retranchements pour faire le premier pas. Injuste et lâche. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs... Mais- » Il réduit de nouveau la distance entre eux, un mouvement de traction océanique auquel Dick est incapable de résister, qui les ramène l’un contre l’autre et Bruce baisse la tête, ses lèvres viennent frôler le front du jeune homme, d’abord un contact hésitant, une erreur, presque, qui laisse Dick tétanisé. « Tu n’as pas à faire le premier pas, pas cette fois. C’est moi. Je demande. »

Et ses lèvres descendent un peu plus, quittent son front et toute possibilité d'interprétation platonique pour venir se poser contre celles de Dick, un baiser bref mais indéniable.

 

Au fil des années Dick a été électrocuté ; attaqué à la hache ; on lui a tiré dessus, parfois à bout portant. Une fois Killer Croc l’a saisi par surprise, l’a soulevé de terre, ses mâchoires refermées autour de son torse comme un étau. (Il peut encore sentir la pression individuelle de chaque croc contre le blindage de son armure, sentir son bras casser.)

Les mots de Bruce sont un peu comme tout cela, le même impact physique qui le fait vaciller sur ses appuis, la fraction de seconde de surprise puis de compréhension lucide avant la vague de douleur, de ressenti.

La tétanie dans ce genre de cas est la pire des réactions, c’est une leçon qu’il a apprise à la dure, l’entraînement puis l’expérience en ont totalement éradiqué le réflexe en lui. C’est pour cela qu’il est en mouvement avant même d’avoir fini de comprendre ce que Bruce vient de dire, vient de faire.

Une poussée brutale, trois pas en arrière et l’air froid de la nuit est de nouveau entre eux, il prend le large, gagne du temps pour assimiler, pour réagir.

Il dirait que c’est une mauvaise plaisanterie, si ce genre de chose n’était pas impensable venant de Bruce… L’option suivante est le contrôle mental et il passe en revue les symptômes tout en continuant de s’éloigner ; il aboie une demande d'identification, l’un des codes mentalement compartimentés pour être hors de porté de la plupart des formes de domination psychique.

Bruce a amorcé un pas dans sa direction mais la demande l’arrête net, une expression difficile à interpréter sur le visage.

« Vraiment ? », demande-t-il de sa voix grave. « Ta première réaction est de penser que je suis contrôlé ?

\- Ou que tu t’es cogné la tête très fort », répond Dick, toujours hors de portée, avec une bravade qu’il ne ressent pas. « Mais je pense que je me serais rendu compte si quelqu’un t’avait donné un coup de pied-de-biche sur le crâne dans l’heure qui vient de se passer, donc… le code, s’il te plaît.

\- Delta-Oblivion-53 », récite Bruce. Il ne fait pas mine de chercher à s’approcher plus, tient sa position, jambes fermement plantées et posture presque défiante, épaules rigides tandis que Dick arpente un cercle prudent autour de lui. « Est-ce si inconcevable que cela, que je puisse vouloir- te vouloir ? Que je demande ?

\- Oui et oui », répond Dick du tac au tac, fébrile. « Je ne- Je sais que tu n’es pas strictement hétérosexuel, ou du moins je l’ai toujours fortement soupçonné… Il y a ton dossier sur Harvey Dent, si on sait lire entre les lignes, et plein d’autres petits détails, des impressions au fil des années… mais jamais je n’ai pensé que tu pouvais me vouloir moi… et pourtant tu peux me croire, j’ai cherché… »

Bruce hausse les épaules.

« Je _suis_ plutôt bon à garder les secrets », souligne-t-il dans une tentative manifeste d’alléger l’ambiance et Dick éclate d’un rire qui tient plus de la panique que de l’amusement ou de la joie.

« Laisser échapper quoi ce soit n’est effectivement pas quelque chose qu’on peut te reprocher », murmure-t-il avec une pointe d’amertume quand il a repris son souffle. « Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Tu as toujours été important », dit Bruce de son ton factuel, comme il débiterait les pourcentages de la baisse des agressions avec violence dans les différents quartiers de la ville, ou les propriétés de l’alliage qu’ils utilisent pour les batarangs. « Et tu sais pourquoi, sans compter le fait qu’il y a nécessairement quelque chose d’inconfortable à se rendre compte qu’on a développé des sentiments pour quelqu’un que l’on connaît depuis qu’il a treize ans. C’est- »

Il se tait brutalement et porte la main à son oreille, grimace avant de retrouver son masque impassible. « Oui », dit-il. Puis « Non. Très bien, je te le passe. »

Au tout relatif silence urbain est en train de s’ajouter progressivement le bourdonnement familier des rotors en approche et il fait finalement quelques pas, tend le communicateur à Dick qui le glisse dans son oreille.

« Désolée d’interrompre votre tête à tête », annonce Barbara en guise de salut, « mais j’ai une urgence. Il y a eu une émeute à Arkham. Le Joker vient de s’évader. »

Et tandis que le Batplane s’immobilise en vol stationnaire au dessus d’eux et que l’échelle se déplie, Dick échange un regard avec Bruce.

L’air brassé par les rotors siffle à ses oreilles et ébouriffe ses cheveux, fait voler les pans du manteau de Bruce et soulève autour d’eux poussière et papiers, vient un instant jeter contre les jambes de Dick les pages d’un Gotham Tribune démembré avant de l’en arracher de nouveau. Il dirait bien quelque chose, s’il avait la moindre idée de quoi dire, mais il reste muet, incapable de se décider, et c’est seulement le geste de la main de Bruce, un “vas-y” qui n’a pas besoin d’être articulé pour être parfaitement clair, qui le met en mouvement.

Le bond pour attraper les échelons les plus bas n’est qu’une formalité et le Batplane reprend immédiatement de la hauteur tandis que Dick se hisse à la force des bras, rejoint l’écoutille sous le ventre de l’appareil.

Il ne se retourne pas pour voir la silhouette de Bruce disparaître sous lui.

 


End file.
